Oh how the silent tremble!
by misery.loves.black.sheep
Summary: Hinata has had an abusive life. Her mother works as a prostitute and life in a dark basement can be lonely. But one day her mother gets murdered and Hinata is finally free. But what awaits Hinata in the outside world. SasuXHina
1. Chapter 1

**Hi-ya, this is the first time I've written a SasukeXHinata story, but when it comes to reading them I'm a veteran (lol). Well I'm not much of a talker so I'll just let you guys read the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: Hinata has had an abusive life, her mother is a prostitute and the only companionship she's had with any one is a mysterious voice that speaks with her. But one day Hinata's mother gets murdered, and Hinata is finally free from her hell hole. But what new tragedies a wait our heroine? Join Hinata as she meets mischievous student-teachers, hostile school girls, and what's this… the school god of smex, Sasuke Uchiha, has taken an interest in our socially isolated Hinata. Oh the drama!**

_**Slanted words are thoughts)**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one knew about her. This pitiable creature that he found, waiting for death like a lamb to the slaughter house. Little white-eyed lamb trapped in a dark asylum with only a small window to look from. Yet knowing how miserable her life is, the boy tells no one, for there is no one who would listen to him. She was his secret, he'd tell no one; she was his. He would decide whether she lived or died, he was her savior. It made him feel like he existed, like he had a purpose because without him she would be nothing. She needed him. At least that's what he told himself, _she needs me,_ _with out me there is no her, I am needed, I have a purpose._ He brought her food and water daily, and while she hungrily devoured the food he'd talk to her.

"What is this food called?" she asked licking her lips with gusto.

"It's called a hamburger, Hinata." answered The Voice

"It's so good!" she squealed her face becoming bright and lively.

"What did you do today?" she eagerly asked The Voice.

"Just the usual, I went to school." he sighed softly. _School is so boring_.

"What did you learn about today?" she chirped. "I read that there is a species of spider that creates a camouflaged trap door and using developed senses it can catch its prey stealthily and completely off guard." She breathed amazed.

"We're not studying spiders… our damn, gay teacher gave us a research project on Serpents" growled The Voice.

"Serpents, you mean snakes!" she squealed "How lucky! Snakes are so interesting; some can grow large enough to eat deer"

"Who gives a rat's ass?" he huffed.

She gazed at the figure outside her small window catching only small dark glimpses of The Voice. _I wonder if I'll ever see his face_.

Hinata finished her food and drink and rubbed her belly with satisfaction. Before He came she would often go for days without food, the only water she got were dew drops that would appear every morning on the small window. The basement was small and very dark, the walls were made of cement, and at night rats could be heard scuttling across the grimy floor.

She wore the same clothes everyday, which consisted of a large grey shirt ridden with holes, which reached 2 inches above her knees so she didn't bother wearing any pants or shorts. Hinata had no undergarments or it would be better to say she didn't own any. All she wore was her shirt and dirty crusty socks.

The atmosphere in the basement felt so sick and bleak that it would affect her body. Sometimes she would become so weak that she wouldn't be able to stand. When things got that bad she'd just lie on the torn, old couch and think of the many things "school" held. _It must be wonderful_.

"I'll be back tomorrow." murmured His deep voice. "Good night Hinata."

She looked out the small window. She didn't know who he was or even his name, she simply referred to Him as The Voice. When she'd ask who He was, or what His name was He'd simply stay silent. Not wanting to lose the only person who'd talk to her, she ceased her pestering.

After hearing the last echoes of his feet walking outside, Hinata continued reading. Yes, Hinata was never alone, for in her dark basement stood small towers of books, everything from Jack London to thick, dusty dictionaries.

With the miniscule amount of sunlight she received she would read, and read, and of course read some more. She learned so much from books. She learned math, chemistry, physics, biology, and about many famous people like the First Hokage, founder of Konoha. She would never get bored with her books; her favorites were books of fantasy and magical creatures. But the one book that she knew by heart was Byaku Kiba.

The story of a wolf sold as a pit dog to a cruel man. Byaku Kiba was similar to her in many different ways. One example was his way of never giving up no matter how bad he was beaten by his master, and another was his will to live. Hinata also refused to die; she would never die in this hell hole. No matter how sweet the temptation of suicide was, she'd never give up. She'd never give her mother the satisfaction of burying her dead corpse.

Her mother. She was the reason Hinata lived in the basement and she was also the reason why Hinata would never trust women-kind again.

Her mother would come down the stairs and close the door behind her, leaving them both in heart stopping darkness. It was then that Hinata would get the worst beatings. She'd get thrashed, and whipped several times with a belt. The woman would fling her to the floor and strike her with sharp, jagged heels, making Hinata cough up blood.

When her mother was really angry she'd take out a pair of scissors and cut up Hinata's arms and legs. Then when she was done she'd look at her daughter's torn and severed body, as if she were criticizing some grand work of art, after that she'd leave, but before she left she would always mutter the same thing, "That's what happens to bad girls who have bad fathers".

Hinata didn't know anything about her father. Who he was? Where he was? All these questions were a mystery to her.

The only memory she had of him was a picture. One with her father holding a child, presumably a baby Hinata, with a smirk plastered on his face, his hair was rather long for a man, his skin was flawless and smooth, his face built with a soft jaw line and high cheek bones. White eyes gleaming with pride. She kept the picture tucked into her sock, and would only bring it out after her nasty beatings to curse the man, her dad, her _bad father_.

XxXxX…XxXxX

Sunlight shone through the window its soft rays hit Hinata. She opened her eyes groggily and yawned. Suddenly the door to the basement creaked open. Hinata immediately hid behind the couch and squeezed herself against the wall. It was her mother. But she was not alone.

"…so I got a couple of bags hidden in here, how much were you looking to buy?" came her honey-sweet words.

"How much you got babe?" responded a deep voice, who Hinata assumed was another man her mother brought home.

Her mother often brought strange men home, she rarely saw their faces, since she lived in the basement, but she could hear their foot steps walking heavily over her head. Her mother worked as a "whore". At least this is what The Voice often called her. Hinata looked up the word in the dictionary and it said, "Somebody who receives money in return for sexual intercourse or other sexual acts". The Voice later explained in detail what she did. "_My mother truly is a revolting person._"

But this man wasn't here for what her mother's body had to offer it was something else.

"I've got about two pounds here, is that enough" she chirped.

"This particular stash is pure cocaine, there's not much of this stuff you can find around here, unless you want to go into downtown Konoha…"

"… which by the way has Uchiha's crawling all over the place." She slyly added.

The man looked at the bag, inspecting it indifferently.

"Hmmm… you've got a point; those damn cops have been busting a lot of my best suppliers"

"Well then is that all I can help you with?" She purred, drawing herself a little closer to the man.

The man looked at her with a vicious eye.

"I don't do crack whores" he snapped.

She immediately retreated as if burned. "Well then that'll be $600", she retorted with bittersweet venom.

The man handed her the money and left without another word.

Her mother followed suit and left Hinata with out even acknowledging her. Which was the way Hinata preferred it.

The rest of the day was followed by more reading. Today she read The Tragedy of Julius Caesar. She had just gotten to the part where Brutus stabbed Caesar when she heard a violent bang. She would have hidden, but the bang didn't come from the basement door it must have come from the door to her house. Her vision lifted to the ceiling contemplating on what was making the sound.

Suddenly the horrible cracking of wood echoed through the house. Somebody forcibly split open the door. Not long after that she heard her mother screaming.

"AHHHHHHHhhhhhh….."

The screaming came closer. The basement door flew open, splinters flew everywhere. Then came the sound of her mother tumbling down the stairs to the basement. She plummeted to the bottom and stayed there in a limp pile.

Hinata panicked and hid in her normal spot, between the couch and the wall. From the side of the couch Hinata witnessed everything.

A lean, tall man came treading down the stairs. A sleek, sharp butcher knife in his hand. He had a crazy, wild look in his eyes, his face was relatively young, and his brown hair rose in stylish spikes.

"Think you can screw with me huh bitch?" he snarled

"The stuff you sold me last week was tainted!"

He lifted up the knife and plunged it deep into her mother's chest. Blood rushed out staining the floor. He took it out and pierced her again. Even more blood came out. He sliced her until the blood flowed to the bottom of the stairs, her mother laid in a crimson pool by the time he was done. The man dropped the knife panting heavily. Hinata moved a little to see if what she saw actually happened, while she scooted a book fell causing the man to jerk his head in her direction.

But instead of being fearful she bravely moved out of her hiding spot, her body moving of its own free will. She crawled out and slowly began to walk towards the gory scene.

"Who the hell are you?" he commanded mouth slightly ajar, he looked at her wide-eyed.

Hinata didn't answer. She walked toward the knife and slowly lifted it up; she observed its stains curiously. Then her gaze fell on her mother. Looking at the sight of her mother lying there in her own blood, Hinata fell to her knees. She grasped the knife with both hands and struck her dying mother in the heart. A smile crept onto Hinata's face as she looked at her mother. Her mother stared back with glazed eyes, although her mouth was lathered in blood Hinata could see her smirk

"You too, huh, Hinata…?" She gave a final ragged cough.

The man stared in horrific awe at what he had done. But what astounded him the most was this young girl, who suddenly joined in on his kill.

Was this girl human?

Where the hell did she come from?

Who was she? A cold sweat ran down his neck.

Was she a ghost?

Her skin had an eerie look to it, as if it had never seen sunlight, yet it looked like it was rotting at the same time. Her dark hair was long, tangled, and matted, it looked as if it had never been combed or washed at all. She was also very thin, she looked like a walking corpse, but there was enough fat on her to know she was a woman, though her curves were small it was probably due to malnutrition. She didn't look younger than 14.

Hinata began laughing hysterically, dipping her hands in her mother's blood.

"Are you a ghost?" spoke a shaky voice.

She suddenly stopped laughing and turned her head facing the man. The man took one look at her face and screamed. Her eyes were white, ghastly white. His whole body shook as he fled up the stairs screaming "Ghost! It's going to kill me!"

Hinata didn't know what the matter was with the man. She had lived down there most of her life and she had never seen a ghost. She looked around her curiously.

She heard a faint sound from outside the basement walls.

She gave a final glance to the rotting corpse she called Mother, dropping the knife she ascended up the stairs, she had forgotten what her house had looked like. There were two cozy couches and a small wooden coffee table; the kitchen contained a stove and a refrigerator, it was a small house in the middle of a dirty neighborhood, the floor was littered with beer cans. The house smelled of alcohol and sex.

She heard the noise again only it was louder; she saw vibrant blue and red lights outside the kitchen window. Then everything went blank. The events had taken its toll on Hinata and her malnourished, fragile body couldn't take much more.

When she had awoken she was face to face with luminous red eyes.

"Hello." A deep soft voice said

Hinata lifted her gaze to find a devilishly handsome young man staring intently at her; a small smile crept on his face

"I'm the head of ANBU ops. Itachi Uchiha."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What will happen to Hinata now? Who is this mysterious voice? (I'll give a cookie to who ever can guess ) Find out in the next chappie!**

**Well I hoped everyone enjoyed it, I have already written chapter two but will not release it until I've had 5 reviews, why 5? Well because I'm a bitch like that. (lol) no I'm just kidding, even if there's one person who wants to read chapter two I will post it up soon.**

**Please review **

**- Misery.Loves.Black.Sheep-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi-ya readers**

**I'd like to apologize for Hinata's behavior after she gets rescued, I know this is not the way abused children normally act, but that's the way I wrote Hinata, though you will find that Hinata's hatred of women will be seen a lot in my chapters, and some other things too, but enough of my blabbering. (Ironic how I said I wasn't much of a talker in my previous chapter lol) oki I'll shut up. **

**Rest assured this is 100 sasuXhina. I'm just trying not to rush them. I already have this fic planned out (somewhat) so I already planned when they get together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Underline**** flash back.**

_**Slanted thoughts**_

**_Special thanks to Meow-Mix-91. With our your help I'd probably never have the motivation to post this story. _**

Hinata looked at the man with a mix of fear and curiosity. She was in a strange place, in a foreign room, with this unfamiliar man. The room consisted of plain white walls, in which a few framed pictures hung delicately. There was a wooden door, and a large window revealing many people jostling each other in a rush. In the corner stood a large desk with various papers scattered on its surface. A golden name plate read "Fugaku Uchiha".

"What is your name?" asked Itachi.

Hinata fixed her eyes back on the man named Itachi. She wasn't used to the light, the only light she ever received was from the small window, and this new light stung her eyes badly. She squinted adjusting to the intense luminosity.

"Where am I?" she squeaked.

"You're in the Konoha Police station, now you didn't answer my question, what is your name?" He repeated.

"Why am I here?" Hinata began shaking; the shirt she was wearing did little to warm her, especially in this cold office, so she drew her knees to her chest trying to conserve her body heat.

"Answer my question then I will answer yours." he stated firmly.

Itachi stayed silent waiting for her response when he suddenly noticed that this girl wasn't wearing pants, or underwear for that matter. Not only that but her shirt looked like a bloody mess and the cold room wasn't helping her either. Itachi scrunched up his nose in detest, _she really could use a bath_. His gaze lingered on her shabby and pathetic appearance; _she not only smells like crap, she looks like it too._

"Hinata…" whispered the girl.

Itachi looked at her eyes curiously.

"Your eyes are a strange color, are you blind?"

"I can see you just fine" she stated. "What's wrong with my eyes?"

Itachi remained silent. _Where have I seen those eyes before, I know I've seen them, but where?_

The door suddenly opened and yet another strange man came in.

"Itachi!" bellowed a strong voice.

"Yes father?" sighed Itachi with a hollow tone.

"Has she said anything?" he questioned.

"All I know is that her name is Hinata."

The man approached Hinata slowly and kneeled in front of her. But then retreated as if he was hit by a brick to the face, he covered his mouth and scrunched he nose.

"Whoa! Is that her?!" he gagged. The smell was like a festering aura.

"Somebody take her to the women's shower and clean her up!" he bellowed.

"Anko get in here!"

"On my way sir!" A woman appeared in the office almost immediately.

"Anko, reporting for duty sir..."

"Anko get this girl cleaned up!" commanded Fugaku.

Anko looked at the girl with a dull look. _She must be that girl from the murder today... Great why the hell am I stuck on cleaning duty for miss-smells-like-road kill._

"Right away sir, this way girl"

Anko made to approach Hinata, but hastily covered her ears instead, when Hinata let out a piercing shriek.

"NOOOO!"

The moment Anko stepped in the office Hinata became stunned with fear. They were handing her over to another woman. Hinata had barely gotten out of one hell hole there was no way she'd let this strange woman take her to another one.

The sight of another woman brought back harsh memories… (A/N: prepare for a flashback)

The day was dark and dreary, the weather outside roared with ferocious malice, Hinata was but a young girl about the age of six, she heard the door to the basement open and little Hinata went fleeing behind the couch. Her mother came in with yet another pile of books. Hinata stared curiously at the phenomenon. All day today her mother has been lugging in books. Hinata had never seen so many in her six year old life. The books were different sizes and varied in thickness. 

"Well that's the last of 'that man's' fucking books" scowled her mother. Hinata saw how her mother glared at the books with deep hatred, and in a burst of rage she kicked over a crooked pile of chemistry books.

"Fuck that man I hate him!" she screeched. 

The sound of her mother knocking over the books caused Hinata to squeak in surprise. Hinata not wanting her mother to find her crawled out, safely unseen by the concealing tower of books next to the couch. Hinata scurried hastily to a safe distance, but right when she thought she was safe a bolt of thunder shook the heavens and made Hinata cry out in surprise.

Hinata stared at her mother in petrifying fear. Her mother gave Hinata a menacing glare, Hinata could have sworn ten years were shed off her life. Her mother picked up a scattered dictionary and flung it straight towards Hinata, hitting her ribs. The impact made Hinata double over in pain, she tried hiding for cover behind a rather large pile of books, but her mother threw yet another book perhaps twice as heavy towards her, all the while her mother kept muttering venomous words. The book ricocheted off the pile, but the force was so great that it sent the massive mountain of books falling on Hinata. Hinata laid buried under the pile gasping for sweet oxygen, her six year old body being crushed by the monstrous weight. Suddenly she felt a hand pulling her out, the same hand tossed her causing her to land harshly on her already bruised side. Her mother walked unsteadily towards her.

"Its all that mans fault, your fucking father is the reason I live like this!"

She grabbed Hinata and slapped her across the face, the blow was so strong that Hinata saw black dots and heard a horrible ringing in her ears. Tears ran down her cheeks and she tried to shield herself from the venomous blows. Her cries were muffled out by her mother's terrible screams.

"That man is living in riches while I have to live in this piece of shit house!"

Her mother threw Hinata again and jabbed her heel into Hinata's vulnerable stomach. She repeatedly continued until Hinata began wheezing and blood oozed from her small mouth.

"Do you seen what happens to bad girls, you stupid child" she screamed, grabbing Hinata by the hair and smashing her head against the couch. "If you have anyone to blame, blame that wretched father of yours!"

Having grown tired of seeing Hinata sob her mother left. Hinata stayed there gasping like a fish out of water. She continued to cry until the fatigue set in on her bettered body. Her mother told Hinata to blame her father for her bad misfortune, but Hinata couldn't help hating the woman she called mother, women are evil creatures, harlots of misfortune and dread. You can always trust an evil person to be evil, the same concept goes with women.

Hinata's eyes brimmed with tears from her horrendous memory, there would be not way in hell that Hinata will ever go near another woman, not with out a fight at least, she was tired of being a punching bag it was time she fought back, tooth and nail. Immediately Hinata shot towards the open door but was stopped by a pair of strong hands. She looked back in fear to see Itachi holding her in a fierce grip.

"Let me go!" she screamed. She twisted and pulled but her struggle was in vain. This man was way too strong.

"Stop! Let go, I'm not going to die! I'm not!" Tears ran down her cheeks, Hinata was growing frantic. Her eyes fell from the hand on her arm to the door. Out of pure impulse she bit down on Itachi's hand, yet Itachi refused to even loosen his python-like grip.

"No one is trying to kill you" He spoke with a tranquil voice.

Hinata bit down harder, Itachi having had enough of her antics grabbed the back of her neck and twisted her arm behind her.

"That's enough Hinata"

Hinata's body became tense and rigid. Her arm hurt from her struggling but Itachi refused to let go .She saw Anko from the corner of her eye, and continued to struggle. That woman couldn't be trusted, Hinata refused to be near her or any other woman.

However, Itachi noticed how Hinata gawked at Anko, she looked like a rabbit cornered by a ferocious wolf.

"Anko, I don't think you'll be needed after all," he commanded, "please leave".

"Yes sir."

Once Anko was out of sight Hinata began to loosen up and ceased her resistance completely. She gasped for air in heavy ragged breaths, and her body began to shake again. Her entire body perspired.

"Are you calm?" whispered Itachi in her ear.

Hinata nodded between breaths.

"Hinata are you afraid of women?" murmured Itachi his hot breath making Hinata's ear tickle.

Itachi hit the nail right on the head. Hinata nodded again.

"Okay then the bath can wait; will you answer a few questions for me?"

"Can you tell me the events that led to Tsuki Nakaraha's murder? (A/N: I will explain in another chapter why Hinata's mom has a different last name) Hinata stared at him blankly. _Is he talking about Mother?_

"Do you mean Mother?"

"Was she your mother?" asked Itachi, while grabbing a pen and paper from his pocket he hastily began jotting it down.

Hinata took a second to answer.

"…yes"

"Did you see the person who killed her?"

Hinata explained everything she could remember, but purposefully left out the part where she had joined in and stabbed her mother.

"I see…" he nodded. He looked at his notes questioningly.

"Hinata, who is your father?"

Hinata stayed silent for a moment.

"I don't know" She answered honestly.

Hinata didn't mention the picture she kept hidden in her sock. She didn't want anyone to know about him, his face will stay engraved in her mind forever, and if she were to ever meet him, now that she was free she promised herself she would make his life a miserable hell. Just like how he made her life a miserable hell.

"Now I know this is off topic but the house had only a small bedroom in which your mother slept in, where did you sleep?"

"I lived in the basement." answered Hinata truthfully.

"In the basement?" he repeated with a lifted eyebrow.

"Do you attend school?"

"No"

"What do you do all day?"

"I read."

"Did your mother bring you food?" Itachi asked.

"No… well very rarely, sometimes she'll give me left-overs." responded Hinata remembering the few occasions in which her mother threw some edible morsel down the stairs. "_But I think she was very drunk on those nights"._

"What would you eat?"

"The Voice brought me food." smiled Hinata brightly

_The Voice…? Wonderful I got the schizophrenic girl. _Itachi scratched his head.

"Who is this Voice?" Itachi questioned further.

"The Voice is very nice," continued Hinata "he talks to me about a lot of things."

"Of course he does." _I don't see the point of questioning her any further; it's obvious she's not right in the head. _

Itachi hesitated with this last question.

"Hinata did your mother hurt you often?"

Hinata stared at him blankly.

"I see the red marks on your legs, and you have a small limp when you walk, you have quite a nasty bruise on your jaw, is it okay if you allow a doctor to see to your wounds and give you an examination?"

Hinata nodded slowly.

"We'll need it as evidence to aid the case, so we went ahead and called a doctor to come look at you."

Hinata remained silent. She didn't mind the examination but 'who' was giving it did trouble her. If it was a woman, there was no way Hinata was going to stay and be near another woman, and if Itachi caught her again she was willing to chew off her own arm to escape, like a desperate coyote snared in a hunter's trap.

As she was silently plotting her escape a soft rapping knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"Uchiha you called me?" spoke the voice of a silver haired man with large circular glasses, he glowed with youth. His face was healthy, yet lean. He couldn't be more than 23.

"Hinata meet Kabuto, he is the doctor that will be examining you."

"Hello Hinata." he greeted warmly. "If you could follow me into another room, then we can start the examination."

XxxXxxXxx XxxXxxXxx

Itachi was finishing off the report in his father's office when a loud commotion erupted in the main station. _What the hell is it now? _He growled mentally, annoyed, he left to investigate the disturbance.

"Where the hell is she!" a young man screamed, reeking havoc in the police station.

"She isn't there, what happened; I smelled blood at her house!" The vicious red head continued, destroying what ever he could get his hands on.

"Tell me!" he screeched.

"Gaara Shubaku, stop this senseless rampage!"

Gaara glared back at the man foolish enough to try and calm him, if looks could kill, Itachi would be lying in a pool of blood right now.

Itachi understood now what Hinata was talking about when she mentioned The Voice. _Okay, guess she's not crazy. _Itachi quickly crossed out certain comments he wrote on the report.

"If you're looking for the girl from the Tsuki Nakahara murder, she's being examined at the moment, Hinata, I believe." smirked Itachi, his eyes shone with mischief as he continued.

"You must be this Voice, she mentioned so fondly" mocked Itachi. "Although I highly doubt that, I do believe your police record isn't that good now is it, why would a monster like you bother helping a girl like her? Was it because she knew nothing about you and your bloody history? Perhaps she was the perfect person to brainwash, the only person she'd ever talk to was you wasn't it"

"Shut the hell up Uchiha" growled Gaara, malice lathered in every word he spoke. That girl can't survive with out him. He remembered when he first saw her.

Gaara was a young child who lived in a shady neighborhood with his older brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari, he wasn't allowed to return to his hometown until he's 16, due to the fact that he murdered a student, ( they didn't have hard evidence that Gaara actually did it so they banished him until it was decreed that he could return) but he was a young child and murder was the only way he could feel alive. 

The neighborhood he lived in now was crime infested, school was a pain for him so one day he decided to explore this suspicious neighborhood. Upon his exploration he heard a soft crying, curious as to what could be making such a noise Gaara followed to where the weeping led. The house he saw was small and hideous. It was a crooked house, with a crooked door, bearing a crooked window, and inside he heard crooked laughter. A man stumbled down the stairs waving good bye to a woman inside the house.

"I'll come back next week so have the bed ready for me" he slurred happily.

"Sure thing" chirped the woman, fixing her shirt and mending her sloppy hair.

Gaara stared annoyed at the sight he just witnessed. _What a slut._ But he suddenly remembered what brought him to the place in the first place. The crying was dieing down but still continued. 

He sneaked to the side of the house, where he was hidden by long grass and a termite eroded fence, no one would notice this place unless they were purposefully looking for it. After struggling through the grass he came upon a window at the base of the house, it was a small window, and was left slightly open. He pushed his face closer and heard the crying as clear as a bell. 

"Why are you crying?" he bluntly asked.

The crying stopped suddenly. Gaara curiously tried getting a better look inside but found it impossible.

"Who said that?" a small voice piped.

Gaara remained silent, if she knew who he was she might not talk to him.

"I asked you why you were crying?" he repeated.

The girl sniffled and took several deep breathes.

"My mom hit me really badly and now my leg hurts" she sobbed.

"How come your mom hits you?" he inquired, simply out of curiosity.

"B-b-because I'm a b-bad girl" she stuttered.

Gaara imagined what the girl looked like, she reminded him of himself in a way. _This girl is just like me, her parents must hate her too. _He continued talking to her about her life and she in return asked questions about him, but Gaara refused to disclose anything about his life. After a whilehe snuck a peak at his watch, it read 3:11. He frowned in displeasure, school ended eleven minutes ago. Temari is going to throw a huge fit if he didn't show up soon. He sighed and stood up prepared to leave. The girl must have heard him leaving because she cried in protest.

"Wait please don't go!"

"Sorry I have to go or else I'll get in more trouble"

"Please don't go! You're the only person who's talk to me, I need you!". Hinata blurted the last part spontaneously. Although she did long for his companion ship she didn't mean to blurt it out. _Would he leave me here all alone? _Gaara upon hearing those words stopped. _What did she say? Did she say she needed me? Am I that important to her, I just met her, yet she 'needs' me. _Gaara smirked _This girl needs me, with out me there is no her, I think I have found my purpose, its too have this girl adore me. She said it herself she 'needs' me. My existence won't be ignored anymore because this girl NEEDS me. I will grant her wish then, in return for my companion ship, the girl will now belong to me_

_(end flash back)_

"I swear if you messed with her head, I'll kill you!"

Itachi's smirk grew more twisted.

"Awww… come on Gaara you know I wouldn't do something to such a cute face."

"Where is she?" he repeated.

"I already told you, you dimwitted boy, she's being examined." sneered Itachi.

"Brother…"

Itachi turned around only to become face to face with his little brother, Sasuke.

"Little brother…? Did father forget his brief case again?"

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, "Yea, he called me to come and drop it off for him…"

Sasuke stopped when he saw Gaara staring at the both of them in heated anger.

"Why are you here Shubaku, did you maul another student again?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow waiting for Gaara's response.

"It's none of your business Uchiha."

"You," he pointed at Itachi, "Just tell me where she is I need to see her."

Itachi exhaled noisily. "It's not up to me whether you can see her or not, you'll have to ask Kabuto, he's in charge of her until the examination is done."

"Fine take me to Kabuto." he commanded.

"I don't have time." Itachi retorted, "Have Sasuke take you."

And with that Itachi left Sasuke and Gaara by themselves.

_Damn you brother _thought Sasuke with gritted teeth. "Fine." he huffed, "Hurry up Shubaku, follow me."

XxxXxxXxx

Hinata quietly followed and entered an empty room. It was clean and had plain white walls with no pictures at all, at the end of the room stood a clinical bed, adjacent to it were cabinets of medical objects that Hinata recognized from the few medical books she read.

"Hinata if you could undress and wash yourself up in the bathroom right there" he commanded pointing at a door.

Hinata nodded and walked into the squeaky clean bathroom. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually bathed. The bathroom smelled of frilly soap, in the corner a shower was revealed, and right across rested a toilet, the sink was small, and right above it, hovered a large mirror. Hinata almost screamed when she looked at herself, _is that me_?

She looked like a ghost, her skin was covered in a layer of filth and her hair looked like as if it were a giant bird's nest, it was ridiculously long reaching past her hips. Her eyes were white, she had never realized her eyes were white, now it made sense why Itachi questioned her sight capabilities, and now that she thought about it, her eyes were similar to her father's eyes, realizing this she frowned.

The grime that accumulated on her skin begged to be washed off. She removed her shirt and crusty socks, the picture of her father accidentally fell, she immediately picked it up and placed it on top of the dirty pile of rags that passed, miserably, for clothing. Having stripped down completely, Hinata walked to the shower.

She inspected the handles carefully. _Where does the water come out of_? She grimaced trying to figure out what to do. _Maybe if I turn these handles at the same time water will come out_. She stepped in the shower and turned both instantaneously.

"Wah! Hot! Hot!"

She ran out of the bathroom, her skin scalded from the broiling water. As she opened the bathroom door to escape the dreaded shower from hell she crashed into the hard chest of none other than …

Sasuke Uchiha.

**Some readers asked me about the books in the basement. Yes I know you're all like WTH? Well the books aren't a big part of the story which is why I didn't bother writing a lot about it, but I assure I didn't add the books just randomly, they are actually there because someone put them there, and they all belong to a certain person. (not hinata or her mother)**

**And as for Hinata's father you will find out his story soon enough and why Hinata's mother hates him so much.**

**I bet you guys were surprised to find out that The Voice was Gaara huh? Many of my readers thought it was Sasuke, I made it seem that way on purpose, sorry for fooling you guys (I luv ya! Don't hate me). Gaara's character might possible play an important role later in the story.**

**Next on Oh how the silent tremble!. **

**Oh my! A naked Hinata falling into the arms of Sasuke, what will happen, how will our Hinata react? What will Gaara do? What about the man that got away with murdering Hinata's mother? And why does Itachi have such a mischievous smirk? ….. Guess we'll have to read the next chapter to find out.**

**I'd like to thank all my readers, your reviews helped me a lot. (seriously I felt so happy when I read your reviews I already wanted to post up ch. 2, but ch. 2 had to wait until I thought it was ready)**

**Special thanks to ****Angst****. Your review really helped me improve this chapter. You have no idea how thankful I was with your review.**

**I apologize for not posting up after 5 reviews like I said I would but school Finals are coming up. I have already (mostly) finished ch 3 … so the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to update. Ciao.**

**-Misery.Loves.Black.Sheep-**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi-ya Well this is chapter 3. enjoy. (please excuse any grammar mistakes I have no official Beta and I only have my friend Meow-Mix-91 read the story for me, I don't have her grammar check it because, come on give the poor girl a break, her readers would kill me if they even knew I was having her check my story instead of updating her own …lol)**

**Thanks to Meow-Mix-91 (You Rock!! XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Underline flashback

_Slanted thoughts_

* * *

Hinata stayed stunned in Sasuke's arms. She looked into his eyes gaping at the unknown man holding her. A blush crept on Sasuke's face. _Is she naked?_ They both remained in the awkward position for about a minute. Sasuke turned his attention to Gaara, Gaara gawked at her mouth a jarred.

"My, my Sasuke already hitting on my patient I see" scorned Kabuto.

Kabuto stood next to the door upset with Sasuke and Gaara's intrusion. Itachi standing behind him leaning on the door casually with a twisted smirk on his face.

"It's a good thing I warned Kabuto about Gaara, but I'm shocked Little Brother, taking advantage of an undressed girl, with absolutely no way of defending herself." Itachi clicked his tongue in mock disappointment.

Sasuke release Hinata, who went sprinting back towards the bathroom. She knew enough about society to know that being naked in front of men wasn't a good thing. Hinata locked the door to the bathroom and sat on the cold tile. She looked at the seething shower that still continued to pour blistering hot water. Steam began filling the room quickly. Hinata sighed in exhaustion, this day was so long, yet it was so far from being over. Hinata heard muffled noises coming from the outside. Out of curiosity she pressed her ear against the door, the men outside were talking about her.

"What the hell was that Uchiha!" snapped a hot tempered Gaara.

"It wasn't my fault, she's the one running around naked, and **she's** the one that ran into **me**" countered Sasuke.

Sasuke's blushed spread to his entire face as he remembered feeling her small body in his arms, he looked at his hands trying to evoke the feeling of warmth radiating from her skin. _Who was she, Itachi mentioned she was a witness of a murder case, but how does she know Gaara?_

Itachi casually walked up to Sasuke, and leaned over whispering in his ear.

"So tell me little brother did she feel nice?"

Sasuke turned another shade of red from both anger and embarrassment. He backed away and walked towards the medical bed, sat down and sulked.

Hinata's breath stopped when she heard the first voice.

_That voice, I know it. It's him!_

Hinata hastily put her filthy shirt on and ran out of the bathroom.

Unnoticeably dropping the picture of her father on her way out.

The men stared at her, slightly surprised that she came out after they had all just seen her naked.

She stared at the men desperately.

"Who is it?" She asked.

She gazed shifted from Gaara to Sasuke, two men in which she hasn't met. _It must be one of these two, but which one, could it be the one that held me? Or the one with red hair? _

"Who is what?" questioned Kabuto.

Hinata ignored Kabuto, she continued to stare down both Sasuke and Gaara. Both remained silent. Itachi glanced at Gaara, Gaara studied Hinata with fascination, _so this is how she looks like, I've never seen her in broad daylight like this. She looks like a mess._ Gaara looked at Itachi _I wonder what's going to happen to her now, it seems my secret is out, they discovered my fawning little lamb. Hinata doesn't belong to me anymore, now that she's in the real world she'll grow to hate me too. _Gaara smirked ever so slightly. _Unless of course I force her to be mine, she does owe me for rescuing her. My little lamb, don't think you've escaped from me yet._

Hinata watched as the red headed teen left, not even muttering a good bye.

"Wait! You can't leave, what's your name?" She began walking towards him and grabbed his shirt in a desperate attempt to stop him from leaving.

"Wait! Please tell me if you're Him?"

Gaara stopped and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Once these bastards tell you about me you won't give a shit who I am" He muttered. _Although even if you do know about me, I'll make you stay by my side Hinata, you have to repay all the time I spent with you, with your entire being._

"What are you talking about?" she gazed, uncertainty filling her pale eyes. _Is this the man that helped me when no one would? He heard me when all my screams fell to deaf men. The hunger that gnawed on my stomach was satisfied by his kind hand. Why does he talk like that, what is it about him that's so bad?_

Gaara glared daggers at Itachi.

"Aren't you going to tell her about me Uchiha? Go ahead, tell her, see if I give a fuck!"

"Wait! Don't go! Don't leave me here!"

Hinata ran trying to catch up to him. But yet again Itachi blocked her escape. Hinata learned from her first attempt and tried evading him, but it was like he knew where she was going to move before she did. . Hinata lunged to the left of him but Itachi managed to grab her with both hands and fling her over his shoulders.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. Hinata thrashed and squirmed to no avail.

"You haven't finished your examination Hinata" interrupted Kabuto.

"I don't even know his name! Put me down! I have to know who he is!"

"His name is Gaara Shubaku" came Sasuke's firm voice.

Hinata was panting heavily.

"How do you know who he is?" she commanded "How would I know you aren't lying?"

"Well then it's your choice whether to believe me then" he huffed.

Itachi placed Hinata on the medical bed and nodded his head in agreement to what Sasuke said.

"It's true Hinata, that boy is the one who would speak with you and bring you food, his name is Gaara Shubaku"

"Well then now that we know who's what its time to finish my examination" cut in a very pissed Kabuto.

"Both of you" Kabuto pointed to Sasuke and Itachi, "get out so my patient can clean herself and so I can give her a physical"

Hinata wanted to ask more questions about Gaara, but both men began departing through the door.

"Hinata" murmured Itachi, "when your examination is done I need to speak with you, seeing as how you're now considered an orphan and homeless I'll have to talk to you about where your going to stay."

Hinata nodded and watched as both men left. _Wait, who was that other boy with Itachi? I never found out what his name was. _

XxxXxxXxx XxxXxxXxx

Hinata's examination took longer than expected. One, Hinata didn't know how to use the shower so Kabuto had to adjust the water temperature for her. Two, Kabuto had to search for some clothes for her to wear seeing as how her old clothes were hideously infested with dirt and grime. And Three, Hinata had to be given a lot of shots in which she refused to take, it wasn't until Kabuto threatened to call in Anko that Hinata finally agreed to take her shots with out complaint.

Kabuto noticed through out his inspection that Hinata's body was littered with small scars, the shower helped take off all the filth on her skin but only revealed several large bruises of different color and size. Kabuto also had to disinfect some fresh cuts on her legs. However, one particular cut was quiet deep and ran from her calf to her ankle. It was a neglected cut and had the signs of possible infection. Kabuto had to bandage that one up several times. Her back had numerous scars from what seemed to be either a belt or some other object. At the end of the physical he rubbed a special herb on her scars to help them fade until they would no longer appear.

"Well Hinata I think we're all done for now" sighed Kabuto wiping off sweat from his brow. "If you'll excuse me I need to leave for work."

"Huh? Kabuto don't you work here?"

Kabuto smiled amusingly "No actually I work at Konoha High School, I have a doctors degree, but I choose to work at the high school for personal reasons, I only came in today because the usual doctor they have here is a woman, and Itachi called and informed me about your …um… I suppose it's a hatred…. For women."

Hinata silently thanked Itachi in her mind for being considerate of her.

"From now on I'll be your doctor, if your're sick or injured I will be the guy to help you out, so if you ever have any questions please call me"

Kabuto gave Hinata a slip of paper with his number scribbled on it.

"Well I'll see you later Hinata, I'm almost positive you'll be attending Konoha High, so feel free to stop by my office"

Kabuto gathered his things hastily and headed towards to the door. He handed the examination form to Fugaku, who was waiting outside for the results.

Fugaku read over the physical in shock.

"Well miss Hinata it seems you've had a rough life living with your mother" he said, his eyes widening at the results from the report "' **severe physical abuse to the patient, patient has had no proper meals under guardians care, under weight by 20pds, several infected wounds caused by unknown object, has had no hygienic care, sever lack of vitamin D**_**…"' **_The list continued describing Hinata's poor health. _Just what the hell has this girl been through?_

Hinata stayed silent. _What's going to happen to me now? What about the man who killed Mother, I wonder what happened to him? Did they find him, will he go to jail, should I thank him or just let him be, he thought I was a ghost, maybe they'll think he's crazy and send him to a mental hospital._

So many questions ran through Hinata's mind. But they were all interrupted by Itachi who came in with a mischievous smile smeared across his face.

"The residence we have chosen you for will be temporary, the school you'll be attending has dorms, but Konoha High has just begun a week vacation, so moving in to your dorm will have to wait momentarily." Itachi continued, his smile growing more and more with each word.

"So, little Hinata, it's been decided that you'll live at my house until school vacation is over."

Sasuke, who was sitting in a chair behind him choked suddenly and began coughing loudly. He patted his chest to try and soothe the cough fit that came upon him. _Did Itachi just say what I think he said? Did he even consider consulting me, I live with him during school vacation, don't I have a say in this?_

Sasuke gaped at Itachi open mouthed.

"Hey, I live in the same house you do, did you even bother asking me?" he complained.

"Little brother, are you saying that you want me to throw out a homeless orphan on the rough streets of Konoha just because you can't keep your hormones under control, I know a girl living with us will be tempting but I'm going to ask you to keep it in your pants until school starts."

Sasuke blushed. _Keep my hormones under control! Is this guy serious, does he even realize that almost every weekend he brings home a different girl!_

"What the hell are you talking about?! Why would I want to do some homeless chick in the first place, and **you're** the one who has hormonal problems bringing in hookers every ti…."

Sasuke was suddenly slapped in the face quiet harshly.

"Oops, sorry little brother you had a mosquito on your face, also did you even consider the fact that Tsuki Nakahara's murderer is still out on the loose, since we don't know the motives to the murder we must assume the worst possible situation, One being that perhaps this lunatic will go after Hinata. Do you expect me to leave this girl in an orphanage and endanger everyone near her?"

_Damn you Itachi. _Sasuke growled trying to pacify his burning cheek. Having a strange girl live with him wasn't on the top of his list, but considering her situation he would be ridden with guilt to have her stay in some dreary orphanage when he and his brother lived in a lavishing apartment with more than enough room to share. And he hated to admit it but Itachi did have a point, if the murderer really did want to come back and 'off' her, she didn't have a chance in hell to fight him off. He just hope Itachi and his 'friends' don't scare her away. Even Sasuke found it hard to sleep with so much noise coming from his brother's room, which is two doors away from Sasuke's.

Itachi turned to look at Hinata.

"As I was saying Hinata, my father has talked to the Hokage and all of your expenses for school and such will be taken care of by the city."

Hinata nodded in comprehension.

"So this means I'll be going to school" her face lit up, bringing color to her pale countenance.

"Of course" Itachi grinned sincerely, "you'll be attending Konoha High School, it's a very respectable place, the sports teams are the best in the nation and its academic scores are the highest in the country, but the thing that Konoha High is recognized for, is the fact that most of the teachers have been trained with some kind of military experience, which makes it the safest high school in the country."

"Not only that but my younger brother Sasuke goes to the same school as well, I'm positive he'll take good care of you while you attend, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at the girl carefully studying her every feature. She was very thin, and she looked fatigued, her white eyes were guaranteed to draw unwanted stares to her. She doesn't seem like a person who'd want attention thrusted upon her. It seems Sasuke has no choice but to help this girl out, other wise she'd be better off with the murderer.

"Yea I'll help you out" he silently muttered.

"Well now that the matter of school and a place to stay is solved, we need to figure out what to do about clothes and other girly things." Cut in Itachi.

He looked at the clothes Kabuto managed to scavenge for her. It consisted of a black baggy shirt that had the Konoha Police logo on the back, her shorts barely clung to her thin waist, she had to lift them up every other second, Itachi had no idea where Kabuto got the bra and underwear from, though but he'd rather not question that part. _I suppose Mother can go and find some suitable clothes for her to wear? She'd probably look really good in a mini skirt. _Itachi smiled quietly to himself.

Itachi stood up and put some files away.

"Well Hinata I'll have Sasuke take you to my home today to help you settle in, by tomorrow I'll have a set of wardrobe ready for you and anything else you might need."

"What clothes am I supposed to give her until tomorrow, you don't expect her to wear 'that' all night do you?"

"Little brother just lend her some old clothes we have lying around, unless of course you'd like her to wear some clothes that my… friends, accidentally left behind"

Sasuke's face revolted at the thought of doing such a thing.

"Fine" he huffed, and left giving Hinata a look that suggested she follow him or she'd get left behind.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxx XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Hinata followed closely behind Sasuke fearing that she'd get lost if she strayed too far from him. All the while hold her baggy shorts so they don't fall off .Hinata exited the building and gazed open jawed at the city she lived her entire life in, yet was never allowed the opportunity to admire.

The buildings were beautiful towers that loomed over the tar streets, the air smelled of different aromas, floating in the air like phantoms leaving delectable scents, its aura making Hinata's mouth water. Different food stands were scattered at the far end of the street, where most of the people seem to walk by. Hinata gazed at the sky, she soaked in the blue haven in which she was denied so long. The wind ran through her matted hair refreshing her skin with each gust.

Yet she didn't have much time to enjoy it for Sasuke was walking towards an area filled with numerous cars. Hinata read a sign that read Parking Lot. She followed him among what seemed to her like a sea of cars, until he stopped in front of one.

It was a dark blue Portia that belonged to Sasuke, a gift from his parents once he passed his driving exam. He walked to the right side of the door and opened it waiting for her to sit down, like the gentleman he is. Hinata of course didn't know that Sasuke was showing what society called Manners.

"Well are you getting in the car or do you plan on walking to my house?" he nipped, slightly annoyed that she just stood there.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment, but quietly did as Sasuke commanded.

As Hinata entered the car she looked at it with in interesting eye. This is the first time Hinata had ever seen a car. Of course whilst in the basement she heard plenty drive by her house. But that was all, she did nothing but hear them.

Sasuke closed her door and went to the other side. He put the keys in the ignition and started the car. Hinata stared at Sasuke, he was lean and his face was handsome. His cheeks gave his face an attractive form; his eyes were an ebony color like a coiled snake, gleaming in the darkness. His hair rose in spikes, but his bangs fell across his brow. He was pale skinned, yet his skin gave a healthy glow unlike Hinata's sickly ivory skin.

They began driving on the road. Hinata looked intently at the wonders whizzing by her window. She had only seen pictures of such things in her books. She never imagined so many people would live here. There were people of different shades, people of different structure. Yet Hinata could only shake at the multitude of women she saw.

_There are so many, how can there be so many?This city isn't safe, how can children smile to such demonic creatures._

Hinata saw how the children would hold steady to their mother's hand, smiling and laughing, their bubbling faces turning pink. Many children would stretch out their small plump hands pleading their mothers to pick them up, and most of the mothers did to relief their children's weary little feet.

As Hinata looked at all this sleek tears fell from her eyes. She was so confused. Her body shook horribly and chills ran up and down her spine. _What exactly are women? Are they devils? Perhaps they only appear benevolent in public, but on the inside hideous monsters wearing innocuous mask's to appease to society. _

"What's wrong?" spoke Sasuke, surprised at the sight of Hinata crying. Usually when girls cry in front of him it's because Sasuke said something offensive to get them to leave. But Sasuke has stayed silent through out the whole time he's entered the car, so it can't be him that brought such tears to her face.

"A-a-are there a l-l-lot of them at s-school?" she sniffeled, stuttering between words.

"A lot of what?" he questioned.

"T-t-them" she hiccupped pointing to a group of high school girls squealing about a dress on display.

"Girls?"

Hinata nodded wiping the tears that stained and reddened her pallid eyes.

Sasuke recalled that she had a women phobia. Which of course didn't make much sense to him since Hinata herself was a woman.

"You do know that you're a girl too, right?" he countered, as he a raised brow.

Hinata stared at him blankly, she sniffled and wiped away more tears.

"You know not all women are like your mom"

"Yes they are!" she screamed.

"No they aren't, everyone is different, and it's stupid to think every woman you see is like your mother"

"Shut up!" she yelled

"No I won't! You don't tell me what to do understand" he threatened, he grit his teeth trying to summon up patience. _I have to calm down, this girl has practically lived in a hole her entire life, it's expected that she thinks this way, her mother was the only woman she ever interacted with, and since her mom was a total psycho whore I suppose its natural that she deduced how woman act, she just needs to see things how people act for herself._

Hinata was taken aback by his out burst, and decided to stay silent. _I shouldn't have yelled he probably doesn't understand the nature of women like I do. He doesn't know how cruel and sadistic women can be. But how dare he think I'm like them, I'm not a woman… but… I'm not a man either. What am I?_

The rest of the drive remained silent. But Sasuke felt a pang of guilt for yelling at her.

"Listen, I'll be going to the same school you do, if anybody bothers you whether it's a girl or a boy I'll be there to help you out. But this stupid fear you have has to stop, how do you expect to fit in and make friends when you're scared of even being near women."

Hinata remained silent. She ignored him and decided to look out the window instead.

"Does he go to the same school I do?" she muttered.

"Who?"

"Gaara Shubaku"

"I wouldn't hang out with that guy if you were you, he's nothing but trouble."

"That's not true, how is he trouble? He isn't a bad person" she hissed.

"You should keep quiet about things you know nothing about, listen, Gaara is trouble, big trouble, he only used you to satisfy his own personal needs." Sasuke retorted, "Did you actually think that Gaara talked to you because he 'cares', he's just some sick bastard who has mental problems"

"Shut up!" cried Hinata.

Sasuke was once again was ridden in guilt; he probably shouldn't have said that. She's too naïve right now, a new born lamb doesn't know to run when it sees a wolf, and Hinata doesn't recognize evil when it rears its tattooed head in front of her.

Sasuke arrived at the apartment a few minutes later. The awkward silence was suffocating. He hastily got out and helped Hinata out of the car. Hinata gazed at the building in front of her, it was a magnificently big two story building. She followed Sasuke to the door. He put the key into the lock and opened the door revealing an amazing sight.

The inside of the apartment was beautiful, everything harmonized. When you enter the door a hallway led to a large room, and a marbled kitchen can be seen in the right. As she walked past the kitchen she entered the large room, it held brown leather couches and a large flat TV. Two glass sliding doors were at the far right, and in the corner left you could see stairs leading to the upper portion of the house. Hinata gazed in awe at all she saw. _This place looks like a temple, it's like I'm in one of my books. _

Sasuke smiled softly at the look on her face. When most people enter the apartment, sure they're impressed,_ The look on her face is priceless. _Her eyes were wide and her mouth opened slightly, Sasuke could have sworn she stopped breathing for a moment.

"Your room will be over there" Sasuke pointed to a door near the base of the stairs. He walked to the door and opened it. "We usually use it as a guest room, but it's yours until Itachi tells me so"

Hinata stepped into the room. The room was extremely large, and so was the bed. The carpet felt so soft against her battered feet. The room had a tranquil feel.

Sasuke left and came back moments later with some clothes.

"Here is some old clothes we have, your clothes will come tomorrow so I guess this will have to do for now, there's a bathroom over there if you want to take a shower" He handed her the clothes and left closing the door behind him.

Hinata looked at the clothes curiously. The shirt was small compared to the one she had on, and the same went to the pants. Hinata took off the clothes she had on and walked to the bathroom. She looked at the shower with dread, she still didn't know how to turn in on, especially since this one only had one handle. _Does that mean either hot or cold water can come out? _She stood there deciding on whether to go ask Sasuke to turn it on for her. But she suddenly heard a rapping on the door, then Sasuke came in with a towel and bottles with colorful liquid in it. His face was slightly pink, and he spoke focusing on a certain spot on the floor.

"um… sorry I forgot to give you these" he muttered. "Here put on the towel so that I can talk normal"

He shoved the towel to Hinata who wrapped in around her quickly. Even though she was in her undergarments, she couldn't help but remember the incident that happened recently.

Sasuke lifted his head and looked at Hinata in the eye. He then handed her the bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

"What's that?" questioned Hinata, looking at the contents of the bottles with an inquisitive eye.

Sasuke's eye twitched slightly. "It's shampoo and conditioner, you use it to wash your hair"

"Oh" whisper Hinata.

As Sasuke was about to leave, Hinata stopped him with a tug at his shirt.

"Um… can you turn on the water for me? I don't know how" she admitted her cheeks turning pink.

Sasuke sighed and walked to the shower. "Come here so that I can teach you" he commanded.

Hinata obeyed, and observed. Sasuke pulled at the handle, in which water suddenly shot out of the shower head, he then put his hand testing the temperature.

"To make it warmer turn the handle to the left, if you want it colder turn in to the right"

Hinata nodded, implying that she understood.

"To turn it off, turn in all the way to the right"

"Okay" Hinata leaned in closer to examine the handle. Sasuke tensed up feeling Hinata get closer to him. Being in a bathroom with a girl in a towel wasn't a good idea for a teenage boy. Dirty thoughts popped up in Sasuke's head the closer she got. His body felt like it was on fire. He needed to get out soon or he might do something Itachi would be proud of.

"Well if that's it I'll leave"

As he got up, he heard a loud grumble.

"GRRRrrrrrrr…"

"What was that?" he spoke looking around suspiciously.

Hinata held her stomach, but ignored the sound. She was used to her stomach's cries for food, its furious roars would send horrible waves of pain into her malnourished body. But Hinata found that if she busied her mind with something other than the thought of food the pain would lessen. It was simply the concept of Mind over Matter.

"After you're done I'll have some food ready" he remarked, realizing that the terrible growl came from her. And with that he left.

_How am I going to survive a whole week of this? _

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxx XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Itachi sighed from exhaustion. This case was going to put a lot of stress on the ANBU department, since it's their job to capture wanted fugitives. He went to the bathroom that Hinata took her shower in to retrieve her clothes and burn it. The smell was making the whole place smell. As he walked in he stepped on a photo. He picked it up with a raise brow. A wicked smile grew on his gorgeous face. _So that's how her eyes looked familiar. This man is quite famous how could I have not realized it when I saw her eyes. Hiashi Hyuuga is your father, huh, Hinata? But the question here is, does he even know you're his daughter? This is going to be an interesting case my little Hinata, the Hyuuga's will certainly be surprised to hear about you._

Itachi picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"This is Sunako secretary of Mr. Hyuuga, how may I help you?"

"Hello my name is Itachi Uchiha, head of Konoha's ANBU ops. I'd like to ask Mr. Hiashi Hyuuga a couple of questions pertaining to a murder case."

The secretary's breathe stopped for a moment.

"Right away sir I'll connect you to Mr. Hyuuga immediately."

Hiashi Hyuuga went over the papers for auditions with a slothful hand. He grew tired of doing this every day. He was a man in his early thirties, his face was still youthful but grew weary each day. His hair tied back loosely over his shoulders.

"Mr. Hyuuga I have a call from Mr. Uchiha from Konoha's ANBU department saying he would like to ask you questions about a murder case" his secretary sounded flustered.

"Is he sure he is looking for the right man?" questioned Hiashi. _The last time I was ever in Konoha was when I was 17, how could I be involved in a murder case._

"Yes sir" came her hasty reply.

"Then connect him to me Ms. Sunako"

"Yes sir"

"Hello Mr. Hyuuga, my name is Itachi Uchiha"

"What is it that you wanted to ask?"

Itachi smile darkly from the other line.

"Tell me Mr.Hyuuga, does the name Tsuki Nakahara ring a bell?"

Hiashi's breathe stopped. Time ceased for what seemed like an eternity.

"…….. Hinata" he whispered softly.

**

* * *

**

**OOOooo Cliffhanger. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm (almost) done writing ch.4 so go ahead and drop a review I'll update faster… especially now that Finals are almost done. whew school is almost over, I get out Wednesday WOOT!! **

**Special thanks to **

**All of the people who reviewed, each and every one of you guys give me so much motivation to write. Seriously I'm not saying this just because you reviewed, I'm saying it because when I read your reviews I literally start writing the next chapter with the readers in mind. **

**Next on Oh how the silent tremble:**

**Itachi has discovered Hiashi's secrets, and Hinata wants to know what it is, but it seems Itachi wants Hinata do to something in exchange for the information, what could Itachi possibly want? And while all this is going on Sasuke seems to be struggling with his hormonal teenage desires, So much commotion, and that's because school hasn't even started. Oh my the scandal!**

**-Misery.Loves.Black.Sheep-**

**PLEASE REVIEW (the more you do the quicker the next chapter appears (wink wink)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi-ya. I have made this chapter exceptionally long for two reasons. (Don't be expecting these kinds of long chapters in the future, I mean my fingers have practically withered into bones when I was done typing. lol, but I don't mind the pain when it comes to writing for you guys X3 )**

**1. It's a reward for those that reviewed, you guys are the best I love reading your reviews, I am a review whore, the more you review the more motivated I am to update my chapters. **

**2. To celebrate the beginning of Summer Vacation and the end of Final Exams WOOT. **

**Special thanks to Meow-Mix-91 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Author's comments: Itachi is a big man-whore/pervert, but he will have his serious moments. Also I've introduced new characters I won't say who, you'll just have to read to find out... oh and forgive my grammer please**

* * *

Sasuke watched as Hinata devoured the food. She scarfed it down like a stray dog; weird sounds escaped her mouth with every bite she took. In a matter of 30 seconds there wasn't a single trace of pizza left on the plate, Hinata made sure of that, when she hungrily licked her fingers and the plate as well. 

"Um…. Did you want another slice?"

Hinata nodded her head vigorously. Sasuke grabbed another slice and put it on her plate. Hinata hesitated a moment and grabbed the pizza stuffing it in her mouth. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at how she ate. _Well I suppose a girl with a good appetite is better than one with none at all. After she is very underweight, might as well start gaining some now_. Sasuke slowly ate his slice. He looked out the glass doors, it was getting very dark. Ominous clouds galloped their way to Konoha. He saw Hinata yet again go for another slice of pizza, _what was it her fifth? For such a small girl she sure can eat a lot. _Hinata grabbed yet again another slice._ Is her stomach an endless pit? _

"So …um… you like the food?" commented Sasuke, trying to make conversation.

Hinata nodded with a whimsical smile. Her cheeks puffy from all the pizza she stuffed in them. Sasuke smirked at the sight. _She looks like a squirrel. _

A large boom could be heard from outside.

"Looks like it's going to rain" muttered Sasuke.

Upon hearing the thunder Hinata stopped eating. She never did like thunder, it frightened her greatly. She pushed her plate away with a pale face.

Hinata was about ten, although it did rain a lot in Konoha thunder was a little rare. But when thunder did come it shook both heaven and earth. Lightning's swift strikes were always followed by a crackle of thunder. 

Little Hinata laid huddled in a corner in the basement. 

BOOOM!

Each crackle of thunder brought Hinata closer to the edge of complete paralyzing fear. The sound of her mother pleasing a customer was more appealing than thunder's murderous booms. Small tears brimmed the edge of her eyes. 

BOOOOM!

"Please somebody stop the thunder"

She silently muttered to herself that there was nothing to fear from thunder. Thunder was simply the result of lightning heating up air particles causing it to violently expand and contract. Thunder is just sound, but why was it so frightening? It's as if heaven itself was trying to tell her that she wasn't wanted. The door to the basement opened, but Hinata couldn't hear it for the thunder deafened her fragile ears. Hinata barely had time to react when she felt a hard kick against her leg.

"Shut the fuck up stupid girl, I'm trying to sleep and all I hear is your fuckin crying!"

Hinata fell limply to the side rocking back and forth, crying even louder. Her mother continued to hit her until Hinata eventually stopped.

"Please stop"

BOOOOOM!

"Please stop" she silently prayed.

"Please stop!"

"Stop!"

"STOP!" she screamed.

Sasuke jumped slightly from her outburst.

"Stop what?" he asked.

Hinata's body shook as the crackle of thunder came closer and louder. She rose and fled to her room. _I need to find a dark small spot. Some place where I'll be safe._

She walked into her room and hid inside the closet. She drew her knees to her chest, mumbling quietly to herself.

"Please stop"

"Please stop"

"Please stop"

"Hey why did you run in the closet, its just thunder there's nothing to be afraid of"

Sasuke opened the closet door to see Hinata huddle, slowly rocking her body back and forth.

"Hey stop that" he commanded taking her shoulder into his hands in an attempt to hold her still.

"Make it stop!" She cried. She grabbed onto Sasuke with a fierce grip.

Sasuke sat there confused, he never had much experience comforting girls, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. He tangled his fingers in her hair and brought her head to his chest.

"It's just thunder", he whispered in her ear.

"I know …I know it's just sound, but still…

"These fears you have, you have to get rid of them, people will take advantage of you, especially this fear you have of women, I know your life has been hell but when you let your fears control you it'll just get worse"

"I don't know how to stop them"

"Well you have to, half the people at school are girls, the principle is a girl, and as for thunder, get used to it, if you want rain then expect thunder"

He looked at Hinata, and gazed into her sleek pale eyes. Her face was so close to his, Sasuke's body began heating up. Her body was pressed extremely close to his, her chest would rub against him with every breath she took. Her hot breath sent chills all over his body.

Hinata could hear a loud thumping, she leaned her head closer to Sasuke's chest to realize his heart was beating quite fast. Suddenly Sasuke got up and dragged her out of the closet.

BOOOOM

Hinata shrunk back into the closet, eyes wide in fear. Sasuke grabbed her by her hands and brought her out.

"Come on its just thunder don't be a wuss" he smirked

Hinata blushed _His hands are so large and warm. _

The pitter patter of rain could be heard against the window.

BOOOOOM

The thunder rattled the window slightly, and then everything went black.

"AHHHHhhhh I'm blind! I can't see!"

"Don't scream! The lights just went out" growled Sasuke.

"Oh"

Sasuke stumbled his way to the door.

"Follow me"

"Where are you, I can't see anything"

"I meant follow my voice stupid"

Hinata walked awkwardly to where Sasuke's voice was, groping what ever she could to get to the door. She stumbled over her feet and fell with a thud on the carpet, knowing this incident will only happen again she decided to crawl to the door instead. She stopped in front of what seemed to be a pair of feet.

"Holy shit! Hinata that better be you"

"Oh, sorry, are those your feet"

"Yes stop doing that it tickles."

"Sorry but I can't see a thing"

Hinata felt her way up Sasuke's lean muscular legs she continued groping until she felt his chest her hands smoothly passed over his neck and finally she managed to feel his face, his breathing was irregular and Hinata could feel the warmth radiating off his face. While Hinata groped her way up Sasuke he couldn't help but get the feeling his pants were getting tighter. _Shit this isn't good, breath Sasuke breath, think of something that turns you off… okay fangirls… no worse fanboys. _The sensation in his pants immediately left.

Sasuke felt Hinata's hands against his face and grabbed them.

"Could you not do that!"

"Do what?" she innocently asked unaware of the sensations she was making Sasuke feel.

"Never mind, there are some candles in the kitchen, hold on to my arm and don't let go"

Hinata held firmly to his arm and scuttled behind him.

He walked to the kitchen and felt the cabinets to find candles. He grabbed two and lit them.

"Here" he muttered handing her a candle.

Hinata took the lit candle and walked into the living room. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Sasuke looking around the room with a dull look.

He let go of her and walked to one of the brown couches. He placed the candle on the coffee table and sighed in boredom. _So what now?_

BOOOOM

Hinata gasped and slyly trotted back to her room.

"Don't even think about going back in the closet" he growled.

"Get over here"

BOOOOM

Hinata practically sprinted to the couch and sat in the opposite corner of Sasuke whimpering like a puppy. Her body quivered silently awaiting for the next rumble of thunder. _Looks like she isn't getting over this fear any time soon_.

Sasuke stood up and walked to his room to retrieve some old headphones he had.

"Here put these on, the music will be so loud you won't be able to hear the thunder"

He placed the headphones snuggly over Hinata ears.

"THANK YOU" she voiced unable to hear how loud her own words were due to the blaring of the headphones.

Sasuke winced.

It continued to rain for about another hour, Hinata had fallen asleep not long after the headphones were on her. Her face twisted into frowns every other five minutes, _She must be having nightmares._

"Don't…"

"Mom…."

"I'm… gunna …die"

Sasuke got up and went over to try and wake her up.

"Hey, you're having a nightmare wake up"

He gently shook her shoulder.

"Don't … kill…me"

"H-help"

"Hey wake up!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" she screamed waking up her breathes coming out ragged and irregular.

"Where am I?"

"What's wrong with you?"

Hinata looked around dazed wiping her tears from her eyes. She remembered that she doesn't live in that hellhole anymore _What a horrible dream, It felt so real. _

"Sorry" she whispered silently.

"It's already getting late just go ahead and go to bed, it stopped raining so the thunder shouldn't be a bother"

Just as he finished his sentence the front door opened and in walked in a weary Itachi bearing a twisted smile.

"Why are all the lights turned off, you two having been doing something naughty now would you?"

"Shut up, the power shut off from the thunder storm earlier" growled Sasuke.

"Well it still pretty late, Sasuke go to bed I need to speak with Hinata for a moment"

Itachi's smile still lingered on his face. Sasuke found it very suspicious but headed to his room. Today was a tiring day.

After Itachi made sure that Sasuke had gone to his room he looked at Hinata.

"Hinata I think you dropped this picture at the station" smirked Itachi, handing the infamous picture to Hinata.

Hinata snatched the picture from Itachi aggressively.

"What makes you think it's mine"

Itachi's smile grew.

"Do you know who that man is?" asked Itachi

Hinata stayed silent. She peeked at the picture that she held fiercely in her hand. She frowned.

"He's….my…. father" she whispered hoping Itachi didn't hear.

"Ahh, so you did know?"

"Well what about him?" hissed Hinata.

"Do you know who he is?" she inquired.

Itachi's smile grew more and more like the Cheshire Cat's.

"Actually I do."

Hinata stared at Itachi mouth open.

"Who is he?!"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that"

"Why!?"

"Confidential information"

"Don't give me that, tell me!"

"Shhh, do you want to wake up the entire neighborhood"

"Please tell me, I need to know who he is… I'll do anything"

"Hinata you must choose your words carefully, because when you say you'll do anything does that really mean you'll do anything"

"Of course!"

"Anything?"

"I already said I would now tell me"

Itachi pushed Hinata down on the couch and hovered very closely to her body.

"Very well I'll tell you but you have to do something in return" purred Itachi.

Hinata tried to push Itachi off her.

"Get off"

"What's the matter I thought you'd do anything?"

"I can't breath with you on me" she panted, using any excuse to get this heavy man off her.

"Tell me little Hinata do you know why those peculiar eyes of yours are white?"

"No, now get off" She squirmed under him trying to scoot him off her.

"It's a very rare genetic disorder inherited from your father, its called Byakugan Syndrome"

Hinata ceased to struggle, and listened intently. _Byakugan Syndrome? How does he know all this?_

"Both my brother and I suffer a similar disorder called Sharigan Syndrome, however neither the Byakugan or the Sharigan are dangerous to our bodies, it simply changes the pigment in our eyes when we're stressed or angry, in your case however the iris completely covers the pupil leaving your entire eye white"

"Why are you telling me all this, what about my father?!"

Itachi hovered over Hinata leaning closer to her ear.

"If you really want to know more we can always continue this conversation later…

…. But for now it seems like there's a certain eavesdropper listening who should have stayed in his room, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke stayed stiff behind the wall. _Shit busted._ _But why the hell was Itachi on top of her? It's a good thing I stayed who knows how far Itachi would have gone with her._

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I heard her screaming so I came to make sure you weren't doing something you shouldn't, and it looks like I came just in time." Smirked Sasuke.

Itachi lifted himself off her and walked up to Sasuke.

"My apologies little brother, next time I'll make sure we'll completely alone, so we don't bother you" teased Itachi.

"I'll be out of town on investigation business for the next couple of days, I'll be back in time to help Hinata register for school so until then Sasuke you'll be in charge of her, I've also asked some friends to come and check on you guys just in case Sasuke tries to do something naughty while I'm gone"

"Like hell I'd do that" blushed Sasuke. _At least I hope I don't._ "Which friends did you ask?"

"It doesn't matter, also I've asked Kabuto to come, he'll give her some medicine to help with the pain, and whatever else needs to be done, her clothes will be delivered tomorrow afternoon, so Sasuke I'll need you to take care of that, I'll be gone by tomorrow morning, so good night"

Hinata tried following Itachi.

"Wait what about…."

"Don't worry I'll tell you more about 'that' when I get back, that is of course if you're willing to listen to my proposition, but we can worry about that until I return, so for now good night little Hinata."

Itachi then retired to his room, and not a sound was heard after that.

"What were you guys talking about" asked Sasuke, trying to make it seem nonchalant.

"It was nothing" countered Hinata walking groggily to her room, it's been a long day.

But Sasuke grabbed onto her arm and pushed her against the wall.

"Don't do something stupid" he warned.

"W-what are you t-talking about, let me g-go"

"Listen Itachi isn't the best person for a girl like you to talk to, I know he's the head investigator for your mom's murder case, but try to stay away from him as much as you can, I don't know what he wants, but he's done some things in the past that make him untrustworthy."

Hinata glared at him and wretched her arm from his grip.

"I know what I'm doing, I'm not going to do something stupid" she whispered.

Hinata walked into her room and closed the door silently behind her. Sasuke remained alone by himself.

_I really do hope you know what you're getting into._

XxxXxxXxxXxx XxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Mr.Hyuuga, what was your relationship to Tsuki Nakahara? She was a former model for your agency am I correct?"

"Yes, yes she was"

Hiashi broke out in a cold sweat.

"Mr.Uchiha, please don't tell me she killed her…"

"I'm sorry killed who?"

"Did she kill Hinata?" choked a mournful Hiashi.

"I see, so you are aware that you have a daughter, Mr.Hyuuga?"

"Yes..."

"Your daughter is in good hands Mr.Hyuuga" _Cant't really say the same thing about her mom though, heh_

Hiashi sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear, I'm happy to know she is safe, may I ask where she is living at the moment?"

"I'm sorry I can't disclose such information Mr.Hyuuga"

"But I'm her father I have a right to know!"

"Her father, huh, if I may be so bold to say but if you were really her 'father' you would have realized what kind of life your daughter was living" retorted Itachi.

_What is this man talking about? What kind of life has my daughter been living? I know I haven't contacted Tsuki since I left, but is it really as bad as this man makes it seem?_

"…… perhaps it would be better if I came to Konoha to speak with you in person" rasped Hiashi.

"Actually Mr. Hyuuga I know you are a busy man so I have already bought a ticket to come and talk to you in Kumo,(A/N Kumo is a city in the anime, its located in the Lightning Country) I will be arriving Wednesday afternoon, when I arrive I hope to get your full cooperation on Tsuki Nakahara and Hinata"

"Yes of course, I will have a car ready to pick you up at the airport when you arrive, also Mr.Uchiha, I'd like to ask you before hand, everything we talk about must be kept confidential, if the media were to find out about this my entire reputation would shatter"

Itachi smiled wickedly over the line. 

"Of course Mr.Hyuuga. Until Wednesday then."

"Beep….beep…beep"

Itachi looked over Hiashi Hyuuga's file again. 

_**Former model and owner of Hyuuga Talent Agency, Hiashi Hyuuga. Billionaire. Inherited agency after father, Tamaki Hyuuga's death. **_

_**Blood Relatives: Hizashi Hyuuga (deceased from traffic accident). Neji Hyuuga (son of Hizashi, up and coming model, only heir to Hyuuga Talent Agency **__Not for long_

_**Wife: Hikaru Hyuuga **__So he has a wife, huh, now I'm really interesting as to how Hinata came about_

_**Children: none **Obviously he kept Hinata a tight little secret from everyone, he certainly has fooled a lot of people_A/N Hanabi will not be in this story)

"My my Hinata, your existence certainly is a big mystery isn't it" smirked Itachi

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

The next couple of days at the Uchiha residence were short and quiet. Kabuto had come today just as Itachi had said. He didn't stay long, he just checked her blood pressure along with other health related things.

"Hinata how have you been sleeping?"

"Horrible", cut in a nosy Sasuke "She wakes the entire neighborhood with her screaming"

Kabuto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, "Is this true Hinata?"

"Yes" she whispered looking at the floor. Kabuto lifted her chin to see her eyes.

"Well If these nightmares continue please tell me, that way I'll prescribe some sleeping pills so that you can have dreamless night, how about your leg does it still hurt, I see the tissue has closed and some of your scars are fading?"

"That cream you used on it made it a lot better"

"I'll leave you a bottle of it to put on every night before you go to sleep, by the time school starts most of the scars you have on your body should fade away"

"Well then Hinata I hope you've been having a comfortable stay here, there haven't been any problems have there?" he questioned suspiciously glancing at Sasuke.

"Oh no, everything here has been fine"

DING DONG

Hinata jumped at the sudden noise.

"What was that?!" she asked slightly panicked. Her eyes moving suspiciously around the room.

DING DONG

DING DONG

DING DONG

"Oi Sasuke open the freaking door!" came a loud deep voice.

"Yea Sasuke I wanna see the girl Itachi talked about, hmm.", erupted yet another smooth voice.

Sasuke smacked his head against his palm. _God please don't tell me Itachi told 'those' guys to come._

"I'm coming hold your fuckin horses" Shouted Sasuke.

As Sasuke opened the door three men came jostling in.

The first man was tall he loomed about 3 ft. over everyone in the room; he had a dull countenance plastered on his face. His spiky hair that defied gravity had a blue hue to it, he was a built and fit man, probably strong enough to kill a bear, no, two with just his hands.

The second man was relatively short compared to the first yet he was quite handsome, his vibrant red hair shimmered with every stop he took, his face was smooth and flawless. He didn't say a single word but his aura made it clear that the third person was annoying him, ever so slightly.

Then came the third person, it was a tall woman with luscious blonde hair tied back loosely. She had no apparent curves but her face looked so feminine, her sparkling blue eyes sent terrible shivers down Hinata's spine, her stomach clenched, and she broke out in a cold sweat causing her to shake horribly.

"OOOOooo is this the girl?" commented the blonde woman, she surprisingly had an extremely deep smooth voice.

"Who else would it be smart ass" Growled the extremely tall one.

Hinata shook with fear. _Why would Itachi tell a woman to check up on us? _Her lips trembled.

"Hinata are you okay" inquired Kabuto taking note of her trembling.

"Yea you okay little kitten, Deidara will make it all better, hmm"

Deidara approached Hinata with open arms. Hinata screamed and fell back, sprinting to her room in hopes to find some sanctuary, while screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Don't touch me you harlot from hell!"

Sasuke ran after her in a graceful gait, everyone else save one man remained silent. The tall man broke out in a bellowing laugh.

"Bwahahahahahahaha! Oi Deidara she thinks you're a girl"

"Shut up! She was probably freaked out by your hideous face Kisame"

"Oi Sasori did you see the way she looked at Deidara, man I thought she was going to have a heart attack…BWAhahahahahaha!!"

The red haired man couldn't help but release a soft chuckle.

"Hey don't stoop down to his level Sasori, she probably couldn't take my devilishly good looks" smirked Deidara.

"Yea right you she-man! Bwahahahahahahaha!" Kisame began choking from the lack of oxygen.

Sasuke walked into Hinata's room and found her hunched in the closet.

"Hinata… um .. I don't know how to say this but everyone in that room is a man… no matter how weird they may look" blurted Sasuke, his lips twitched in humor from the misunderstanding. _I can't believe she thinks that playboy Deidara is a girl? _His lips twitched more.

Hinata glared at him in anger. Her body still shook, and tears brimmed the edge of her pallid lavender eyes.

"Lair!"

"Why would I lie about something like that!" he retorted slightly offended that she'd think of him as a lair.

"I'll show you I'm a man!" Busted in a flustered Deidara. "Look I don't have any breasts see"

Deidara lifted up his shirt to reveal a well toned chest, his muscles rippled nicely through his skin. Obviously that was not the body a lady should have.

"Get the hell out of here you womanizing pervert" snarled Sasuke.

"Are you convinced yet or not, because if you aren't I have other means of showing I'm a man…. Although it might intimidate certain blue haired men at how big I am" smirked Deidara getting back at Kisame for the crude things he had said.

Sasuke stood up and pushed Deidara out of the door.

"She's already afraid of women! Do you want her to fear men too you sick bastard!"

"Wait!" Deidara cried, but he was soon rudely ushered out the door. "Fine, keep the girl to yourself, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, little Sasuke"

Sasuke closed the door with an abrupt 'SLAM'. He glared at Hinata through the closet door.

"You", he pointed an angry finger at her "Get out of there, how many times to I have to tell you there's nothing scary about women, and that freak who came in was a m-a-n, he may be a disgusting pervert, but none the less a MAN!"

Hinata obediently crawled out, her body still creeping in shivers.

"I'm sorry, its just that he looked a lot like a girl and my first instinct was to get away" she murmured softly.

A soft rapping came from the door and Kabuto poked his head out nervously.

"Hinata are you okay"

"I'm s-s-sorry, I thought she… I mean he … was a girl." Hinata blushed a terrible shade of pink that spread from her cheeks to the tip of her nose.

Deidara busted in again shoving Kabuto out of the way.

"Its okay little kitten, I'm a forgiving man, I'll accept your apology with a kiss" Deidara puckered up his gorgeous lips. But Kisame came jostling in and knocked Deidara to the floor.

"Hey Deidara stop messing around, leave the poor girl alone, do you want her to lose all hope in men, besides we didn't come to tease her, remember what Itachi said"

Deidara suddenly became serious and stood up straightening his clothes and dusting off his pants.

"Oh yeah, we're here to help little Hinata move to her dorm and register for school,hmm"

"I thought Itachi was supposed to do that"

"Itachi's investigation is taking a little longer that expected"

Kisame and Deidara nudged Sasori lightly, and stared at him in a suspicious manner, Sasori nodded softly and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke if I could have a word with you, in private"

Sasuke looked shocked for a moment but shook it off immediately. He followed Sasori to his own room.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Sasuke with a raised brow.

"It's about the matter of that girl being near you at school"

"What about that, I'm supposed to help her out, didn't Itachi mention that" Sasuke snapped.

"Yes he did, but he doesn't work at Konoha High like Kisame, Deidara, and I, and frankly I'm a little surprised you agreed to help her out."

"What's so surprising about me helping out a girl, especially her, she's had it rough I'm just giving her a break"

"Yes I'm aware of her background but I was told she has Gynophobia (A/N gynophobia is the fear/ hatred of women), Sasuke, I know you are aware that a large population of you class is completely in love with you, and might I add that the girls swooning around you can be particularly vicious."

"Are you saying I cant protect her, don't underestimate me..."

"Don't let you emotions for that girl blind your reason either"

"As long as you give us the same classes nothing should go wrong, I'll be with her all day."

"Don't baby her either Sasuke, being too dependent isn't good for a girl like her, she needs to over come these fears, and I'm sorry but you **can't **be with her **all** the time, what about her room mates, she'll be staying in the girls dorms, how can you possibly be there for her, her being near you is dangerous and if you truly want to help her then stay away from her."

"Hell no I'm the only person she knows, she'll never last the day without me."

"I'm just giving you some advice Sasuke, if you feel you must stay with her then by all means go ahead, but just know this, **her** safety rests in **your **hands, if she gets hurt by your fan girls then she'd only get punished for your stubbornness."

"Like I said" Sasuke grit his teeth in frustration, "I'll take care of her, if she gets hurt because of me I'll take responsibility"

"Very well then, excuse me I think the others are waiting for us" Sasori left with brisk gait towards the others.

Sasuke stayed in the room, anxiously thinking of what he said. _That smug bastard did have a point, what if I can't be there for her when she really needs me, not only will her fear of women stay permanent, but the fan girls will make her life at school hell. Shit what did I get her into? _

**

* * *

**

**Next on Oh how the silent tremble!:**

**Itachi holds such valuable information, yet he still hasn't said what he wants in return, but something tells Hinata it's not anything good. What's with the grave warning Sasori gave Sasuke, could the girls at Konoha High be that malicious? What's the story behind the Hyuuga's? Hiashi was a former model Oh my! What atrocities could his past reveal? And it seems Hinata will be going to school, yet her fear of women still hasn't lessened how will Hinata cope with so many girls? **

**Special thanks to ****Angst****, wow it's like you read my mind or something. Your reviews hit my ideas close to the nail. Lol. I really do appreciate reading your reviews, please continue. P.S. its okay if you make your reviews long that's what makes them so enjoyable to read. **

**SPECIAL Special Thanks to those readers that review. Thank you! Like I said earlier I'm a review whore, I need reviews like a stripper needs a pole.(LOL you're all thinking that I'm a weirdo right now) So please continue reviewing, don't be afraid to speak your thoughts to me, I only bite when hott smexy men are near me. (lol). Also ch 5 is almost finished, so I'll be updating very soon.**

**-Misery.loves.black.sheep-**

**PLEASE REVIEW (I don't bite …wink wink)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi-ya Readers, well here is ch. 5 I hope you enjoy. I would have updated sooner, but drama with the family arose and I had to wait. T.T I'm sure those of you who have older sister's would understand what kind of trouble they can bring… (and those of you who have older brothers, well all I can say is… you lucky bastards). Anyways enough of my complaining. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own a 4th Hokage plushie that looks so gosh darn adorable. X3**

* * *

"Mr. Hyuuga I'm going to be blunt with you, Hinata is in horrible psychical condition, also she has faced severe mental abuse, so I expect your full cooperation with this investigation"

"What are you talking about? Who has been doing this to Hinata?"

Itachi gave him a solemn dangerous look. _Who does this guy think he's kidding, doesn't he know what kind of mother Hinata has been living with?... Wait what if this woman wasn't even Hinata's real mother?_

"Mr. Hyuuga who is Hinata's birthmother?"

"Tsuki Nakahara, of course, I thought you knew this"

"Well Mr. Hyuuga if you wish to know who has been abusing and neglecting your daughter it's the very Tsuki Nakahara that you say is her birthmother"

Hiashi tensed he could have sworn his heart stopped beating for that one moment.

"Tsuki is such a kind woman, I'm mean sure she can be a little rough around the edges, but never with a child, you must be mistaken, you have the wrong woman, Tsuki would never do such an abominable act, and what of the man that murdered Tsuki have you caught him yet?"

"No unfortunately my team is still investigating his ware bouts, he is a big drug dealer who has slipped through our fingers many times"

Itachi hated to admit it but this man was giving ANBU a large amount of trouble, every time they closed in on him he'd slither through their plans. It was infuriating, especially since they don't really have a good image about who he is, but Itachi does know someone who does. _Hinata knows how he looks like, she's an important asset to our case, I can't hand her over to Hiashi just yet. _

"Mr. Hyuuga you met Tsuki while modeling, care to explain more about your relationship with her?"

Hiashi stayed silent for a moment.

"Is this information necessary?" blushed Hiashi.

"Yes it is, now I still expect your cooperation, please answer my question."

Hiashi moved around in his seat trying to find a comfortable position.

"Well my late brother Hizashi introduced us…

… she was a new model for our company and was making ends meat. We began bonding during one of our photo shoots and from there our relationship just sky rocketed. She was struggling with school and her family at the time, so I helped her out. Everyday I'd bring books to her house and she loved reading them so much, but after a while she began acting weird, even though she was such a sweet girl, The problems at home were taking a toll on her, her father often got drunk and hit her, her mom was a drug addict. So I helped her move into one of the company's apartments. But her family continued to harass her, soon she stopped showing up to the photo shoots I was worried about her, but word got around about our relationship, and my father disproved of it immediately, after he found out who she was he fired her. But because I was so worried about her I continued seeing her, I found out later that she was doing drugs too, on that day I went to her house to see her but she left with out a trace. And a week later my father moved the entire company over here in Kumo, I never even got the chance to see my little Hinata, Tsuki was two months pregnant when I left."

Itachi scribbled down all these things in his investigation sheet. _I see so Hinata is nothing more that a love child, what a shame, yet if I'm correct she is the only heir to the Hyuuga corporation. _

"Mr. Hyuuga does your current wife know about Tsuki… or Hinata for that matter?"

"No, no she doesn't, I married my wife because she was the only girl my father approved of" Hiashi looked at Itachi nervously. "Mr. Uchiha would you by any chance have a picture of Hinata with you, I've never seen how she looks like"

Itachi raised a brow at the man.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hyuuga I don't have a picture on my person, but if you're really anxious about it I can have my staff email me some of the pictures we took of her on the day of the murder, although I would rather wait if I were you, she looks quite sickly and beaten and I think it would be best if we waited until she's healthier"

"No please show me, I have to see for myself these things that you claim Tsuki has done"

As soon as Hiashi finished his sentence a loud knocking erupted on the other side of his office door.

"Uncle I need to speak with you, its me Neji, let me in"

Hiashi looked at the door stoically. _What horrible timing this boy has. _

"Neji I'm in an important meeting right now, don't knock on my door while I have a guest, now leave"

"I'm sorry Uncle, but I wish to speak with you immediately, please allow me to talk with you after you're done"

"Very well! Now leave!"

"Who was that?" questioned Itachi. _Did he say his name was Neji, his late brother's son?_

"Neji Hyuuga I presume, he's your nephew correct?"

"Yes, he is, he's a very promising model for our company, the Hyuuga eyes are very popular as far as modeling goes."

"I see… Mr. Hyuuga since Hinata is your only child will she be inheriting your company?"

The question struck Hiashi dumb. He frowned and then relaxed his face, and he again frowned. It seemed he didn't know what to say.

"I don't know, I haven't even seen my own child, how will I explain her to my wife, I don't even know how she looks like, does she even know about me, she must hate me.."

Comments began spilling out of Hiashi's mouth all his worries about Hinata spouted out.

"Well I can't disclose much information about her but she's attending Konoha High, she's a very bright child, but I do believe she will have to go through months of extensive psychiatric work to help her function in society properly."

Hiashi's countenance gloomed into depression.

"If I'm not allowed to see her just yet, can I have someone keep an eye on her for me?"

"Not just yet, once we have her adjust to a school environment we'll see if we'll be able to cope with your existence" _Well, if I need my plan to work I'll need to have her do something for me, so I'm sorry Hiashi but Hinata belongs to me for the moment until her usefulness wears away, then you may see your daughter. _Itachi grinned widely inside his head.

"Well if you'll excuse me Mr. Hyuuga I've already taken so much of your time, we can continue this conversation tomorrow"

Itachi gracefully stood up and glided to the door. As he exited he noted a beautiful boy sitting patiently in the waiting room outside of the office. The boy had luscious coffee brown hair that extended to his middle back, it gleamed exquisitely contrasting against the florescent building lights, his stunning creamy skin glowed like that of a god, his body was lean and well toned, his face was framed everything proportioned gracefully. This man was God's second greatest creation ever, Itachi being the first of course.

Neji eyed the man leaving his uncle's office. _Is he a new model for the agency? I don't remember Uncle mentioning any new auditions, especially now with our Fall line doing so well._

Itachi left the building and had his car take him to the hotel he was staying in, of course he couldn't resist the urge to stop by a few brothels on the way. _I wonder what kind of girls Kumo has to offer, _He smiled devilishly to himself. He then remembered to call Kisame, if Hinata agreed to his deal then everything should go smoothly.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Hinata walked timidly behind her escorts, she observed the hallways with great detail. The building was beautiful and large, it seemed like a mansion. Hinata constantly kept reminding herself that it was a school. It connected to many building like an intricate spider web weaving majestically from branch to branch, the floor a luminous tile pattern of white and a royal blue, lockers huddled together as if whispering about the new arrival. It had no particular smell, except of plastic and the nostalgic aroma of books. She grew nervous, this new place didn't seem frightening but Hinata half expected a lynch mob of girls to come out and finish the job her mother failed to do. Strange how a place of enlightenment and knowledge could harbor such wretched beasts.

"You're going to love school little kitten." Exclaimed Deidara. "Especially the class I teach,hmm."

"You teach here?" spoke Hinata, no longer nervous around the feminine looking Deidara.

"All three of us are student-teachers here, I help out with Home Ec., Sasori teaches Art, and that giant freak Kisame coaches the swim team."

"Don't call me a giant freak you gigolo!" hissed Kisame.

Deidara ignored Kisame's hiss and continued talking about the teachers.

"Yea, once we register you up, we'll tell you your schedule and dorm room."

"Itachi has personally talked with Ms. Tsunade, the principle, and has requested that you be room mate free for the rest of the school year, but in return she asked that you take counseling sessions with Ibiki, the school guidance counselor, he with help you over come this fear you have, along with the help of Sasuke of course" Sasori smiled softly and looked behind Hinata to see Sasuke glaring at him with bloody eyes, he unwillingly came along only to keep an eye on Hinata.

They walked until they came in front of a mahogany wooden door that was labeled. 'Principle Tsunade'. Sasori gently rapped on the door.

"Come in" Came a loud voice.

Kisame opened the door to reveal a flustered Tsunade hastily hiding some sake under her desk.

"Yes what is it, I'm very busy right now" she growled, blushing at the fact that she was almost caught slacking off.

Hinata took one look at the woman and froze, her blood ran cold, and her body shook terribly. _I promised them that I would give the principle a chance, but this woman is so intimidating I don't know how long I can stand being in the same room with such a frightening menace. _Hinata remembered reading once about a man named Walter Cannon who said that every person acts to threats with one of two responses, to flee from the threat or to fight it back. It was recognized as the Fight or Flight response, and Hinata didn't take a moments hesitation to run with all her might away from the horrendous woman.

"Let me guess… that was the gynophobic girl Itachi mentioned" Slurred Tsunade.

"Yes I'm afraid it is, she is still under rehabilitation as you can see"

Tsunade stood up groggily, and rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Don't worry I'll go after her" she sighed.

"Actually I already caught her," heaved Sasuke, with a frantic Hinata kicking and screaming across his shoulder

"Let me go Sasuke, please let me go" She clawed his back viciously in an attempt to make him put her down. Her breathing was irregular and her eyes dilated like a deer in front of headlights. She squirmed and struggling until her breathing became panting. Dreadful memories flooded her mind, and she cried even louder.

"She'll kill me, p-p-please S-s-sasuke help me" Sasuke's throat clenched, he had a horrible feeling consume his body when she cried out his name for help.

"Let me go!" She wheezed, she began crying from the terror of not being able to escape.

"P-p-please don't do t-t-this to m-me" She sobbed like a child her body became limp and fatigued from exhaustion. Sasuke's heart throbbed from hearing her cry like that. He felt like he was hurting her in the worst possible way, his grip held strong but he looked at the floor in shame for making her cry like that. Everyone remained silent, her crying pulling heart strings. But they each refused to help her escape. _It's for her own good_

"Here Sasuke give her to me, I'll take her to another room until she calms down" offered a guilty Kisame.

"No… you guys register her… I'll help her calm down" muttered Sasuke and left with a quivering Hinata whimpering helplessly behind his back. He felt an immense feeling of gloom, its as if he were a wicked farmer carrying a bleating lamb to its death. Her cries were enough to make demons want to take revenge at the person cruel enough to make her weep so feebly.

He walked gravely to an unused English room, and placed her on the teacher's desk. She sniffled and trembled, taking heavy breathes.

"I'm s-s-sorry I d-did that, even t-though I promised I w-wouldn't" She stuttered terribly almost making her words sound like gibberish. Sasuke remained silent, he couldn't look at her in the face, he felt so ashamed. Hinata tried to control herself, wiping away tears with her hand, rubbing her irritated eyes.

"Don't rub your eyes, it'll only make it worse" he murmured softly. _I've made so many girls cry on purpose, so why does she make me feel so guilty for something that was her fault, stupid girl, why does she make me feel so culpable she shouldn't have run away like that. _

He shyly looked at her eyes, those pale lavender eyes. He moved closer to her cupping her wet cheeks in his large warm hand his other hand twitching slightly; wanting desperately to push her down on the desk and ravish her body completely, living with her for the past couple of days has been hell on his body, she was simply too addictive, he didn't know what attraction he had with her but it drove his body crazy, she was a rare sight, similar to a bird, sure you'd see them flocking the skies everyday, but people never get the chance to get close to them, and on the few occasions it would usually be because they had a broken wing, yes Hinata was a broken winged bird, rare to see up close yet you can't help but fall in love with it, of course Sasuke wasn't in love, at least that's what he told himself. _Love is so stupid, I'm just sexually frustrated that's all, she's too weak to love, her stupid blush is annoying, it doesn't turn me on or anything. _Sasuke wondered how long he could be near her with out taking advantage of her, and even though they were alone in a room, with absolutely no one around, Sasuke tried to control his urge. Hinata looked at him curious at his actions.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" she whispered.

He leaned closer to her face, their breaths mingling and intertwining from their closeness. _Her face is so soft, I wonder how her lips taste like? _He leaned even closer to her inviting lips, he was so close to tasting her when suddenly the door burst open.

"Hey how is my little kitten doing,hmm!"

Sasuke whipped his face away from Hinata his blood rushing at the thought of what he was about to do. Deidara gaped opened eyed at what he just walked into. _So little Sasuke has a crush on her? His fangirls won't be very happy about this. _Deidara cracked a small mischievous smile. _I wonder how far I can tease him until he finally takes her for himself. Ku ku ku ku. Hinata once you lose your usefulness to Itachi, I'm interested to see how this game with Sasuke will turn out. Will you love him in return, or will you hate him for unleashing the fangirls upon you?_

Deidara smiled softly, "Don't worry I'll keep this a secret" he winked and left.

Sasuke glanced at Hinata, every once and a while she took ragged breaths but soon her breathing became normal. _Shit that stupid Deidara came in, now he knows, wait knows what, its not like I like her or anything… stupid Hinata, its all her fault._

"Hinata… this school is full of girls, grow a backbone and stand up to your fears, they aren't homicidal monsters, they're girls just like you"

Hinata pursed her lips and frowned. _Sasuke is right, how am I ever going survive if every time I see a girl I run away, Byaku Kiba _(A/N Hinata is referring to the dog from a book she read, Byaku Kiba is the pit dog from Ch.1) _never ran from his fears he led them on and fought them head on fang vs. fang. I need to give women a chance, perhaps not all women are savage monsters. _Hinata slowly inhaled and exhaled until her chills stopped. She looked at Sasuke with a steady eye.

"I think I'm ready to talk to Ms.Tsunade again…"

Sasuke smirked and led her outside of the room back into the principles office. Tsunade waited patiently at her desk. She looked at the girl with a blank face and smiled sweetly.

"Are you okay Hinata, you seemed quite shaken"

Hinata began shaking again, but took deep breathes, her heart was accelerating at a furious pace, she could hardly hear Tsunade speak with her hearts loud beating.

Thump, thump

"Well these gentlemen have already arranged your registration while you were gone…

Thump, thump

… and your dorm will be to yourself, but there are rules and regulations to keep while staying at the dorms, however your Dorm Mother Kurenai will explain those to you when you move in..

Thump, thump _Breath she isn't threatening me or hitting me, calm down. Inhale, exhale._

"Well I suppose that will be all, oh how rude of me I haven't even properly introduced myself, I am your principle Ms. Tsunade" Tsunade held out a friendly hand for Hinata to shake, but instead Hinata flinched horrible and shielded her face. She took steps back but walked into a towering Sasuke who held her shoulders in an attempt to stop her from fleeing again. He leaned into her ear and whispered softly.

"She's just greeting you, take her hand and shake it, she wont hurt you, trust me"

Thump, thump! Thump, thump! Hinata's heart beat even faster with Sasuke whispering in her ear.

He took her quivering hand and held it out for her "Like this, now grab her hand and shake."

Thump! Thump!

Hinata took Tsunades hand and Tsunade gave it a gently shake. As soon as Tsunade let go Hinata's hand retreated like a dog to its master. She looked at Tsunade with a calmer eye. _I did it, I didn't run away, and she didn't try to kill me. _Hinata's knees shook in excitement. She looked around to see Sasuke, Deidara, and Kisame bearing big smiles, Kisame patted her head and Deidara winked and blew her a kiss, which Sasuke hissed at. He elbowed Deidara and took Hinata into the hallway.

"Well lets help you get all your stuff into your dorm school starts the day after tomorrow, hmm"

**

* * *

****On the next Oh how the silent tremble:**

**Itachi has returned and asks Hinata something she isn't willing to do. But Itachi always gets what he wants. Sasuke is worried about how he'll protect Hinata, will he come up with a plan? Will someone else intervene and take Hinata all to himself? Oh the cruel deception**

**Special Thanks to ****Random Person:**** your long review was so beautiful, as soon as I read it I posted up ch5. I absolutely love hearing your ideas, and I'm very glad you sympathize with Gaara, I adore him so much, actually I do plan on bring him back very soon. Thank you for your review I hope I hear from you in my next chapter. –ciao- **

**SPECIAL SPECIAL Thanks to all the other people who have reviewed I absolutely love reading your reviews, please continue. MissOmade, animeon15, muddledthoughts, Ratell-Dark, Extrodinary.Rocker, Crystaldrops14, Earthlover, RenjiAbarai, all your reviews are so beautiful thank you all. I appreciate them very,very, very, (x100) much.**

**Please don't be afraid to speak your thoughts to me, I take creative criticism very well and I don't get offended easily. (If I got offended easily all the people who mocked me for going to church every morning at 6 would be gone…lol) I love you all. Review Whore signing out.**

**-misery.loves.black.sheep-**

**PLEASE REVIEW (I've already completely finished ch.6 and ch.7 but I want to hear your reviews before I update so for the love of everything that is SasuXHina review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi-ya readers, I'm sorry If I didn't update quick enough, I had planned to do it yesterday but I had to register for summer school (I'm taking Health, I'd rather get it out of the way in the summer then waste a whole semester in school) so I updated today. Lol well enough of my excuses. On with the story. (P.S. please forgive any grammer mistakes)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

Hinata looked at her room with a bright smile, it had one bed in the corner and a desk for her studies in the opposite corner, a small bathroom, and a window showing a beautiful tree along with a large section of the school's stunning landscape. Her room was separate from the other dorms, it was on the first floor only a hallway away from the main clinic, in which Kabuto worked at. Sasuke helped lug in the last box of her clothes, while Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori headed to their proper classrooms claiming they had to prepare for the students coming back from vacation.

"Well this is the last of them" he sighed, wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"Thank you Sasuke, for everything" she smiled sweetly bringing color to her pallid face, her eyes gleamed with serene joy, Sasuke couldn't help but note how much healthier she's gotten, she was still severely underweight, but her hair shimmered nicely in the sunlight, her scars were slowly but surely fading, he couldn't say the same thing for the scars in her mind and heart, those still needed extensive work. But her skin didn't look as sickly and rotten, it now had more of a glow. She was slowly becoming beautiful; if an average person were to look at her they'd only see a thin girl with strange pale eyes. But Sasuke had spent time with her and he could envision how gorgeous she'd look like once she gained weight and over came her fear. Just the thought of how she'd look like brought dirty thoughts to his mind, and colorful sensations to his body.

"Sasuke, where is your dorm?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Its on the other side of the campus, my room number is 112, if you ever feel like you need my help, or if you don't feel comfortable I want you to come straight to my room." He looked at her with a solemn countenance and took her shoulders in his hands so that she looked straight into his dark ebony eyes.

"Promise me that if you're ever in trouble you'll come straight to me"

"What are you talking about, what kind of trouble?" Hinata was beginning to get scared at Sasuke's grave plea. Sasuke realized he was frightening her and stopped talking.

"It's okay I'm not saying you'll get in trouble, I'm just saying I'll be there if you need me, I have some friends here at school, I'm sure you'll like them so you can count on them too." Just as Sasuke finished saying this his cell phone began ringing, he looked at the caller ID and sighed heavily "stupid loser calls at the worst time."

"What do you want Naruto?"

Hinata heard a complaining mumble coming from Sasuke's phone.

"So what if I haven't called you, you're not my mother, go stuff your face with ramen and leave me alone I'm busy"

This time she heard an accusing voice ring out from his phone.

"None of your business"

"What do you mean 'why am I in a girls dorm?' are you stalking me? Where the hell are you?"

A loud knocking erupted from Hinata's dorm.

"Sasuke it's me! Let me in" Naruto's muffled cries penetrated the thick wooden door.

"Hurry up and open the door Uchiha, I can't stand another moment of this retards yelling" hollered an unfamiliar voice.

"Shut up Kiba you're so mean" complained Naruto.

Sasuke forced himself not to roll his eyes, _How the hell do these two know I'm here?_

"Alright shut up already!" Sasuke walked to the door and flung it open, revealing a whimsical Naruto and a wild Kiba giving him suspicious looks.

"Who told you I was here" he muttered darkly.

"Well I was on my way to my dorm to call you cuz you never answer my calls but then I ran into Mr. Deidara and he mentioned you being in here helping some girl move in" he said looking at Hinata with an inspective eye seizing her body up and down with his crystal blue eyes.

"Yea and I came looking for you because Kurenai said that she needed to speak with you about some new student or something like that" he added, his eyes heatedly observing Hinata as well, he looked at her in the eye and cracked a wolfish smile, with a friendly gesture he held out his rugged hand.

"Hi I'm Kiba" he murmured, he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry for coming in like this"

Hinata looked at his hand and looked at Sasuke wondering if she should shake his hand as well. He silently nodded and Hinata returned the handshake with a smile.

"I'm Hinata" she whispered.

"You have weird eyes" Naruto commented bluntly.

Hinata cast her eyes on the floor, ashamed for no apparent reason.

"Hey quit harassing her" snarled Sasuke.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean it in a mean way, they look cool, I feel like I've seen them somewhere" Naruto smile brightly, his blonde hair shimmering and gleaming.

"Tell Kurenai I'm on my way" he snapped.

"Who is Kurenai?" Hinata squeaked.

"She's the girl's Dorm Mother" spoke Kiba.

Hinata looked at Sasuke for a clearer explanation. But he only glared at the two intruders with bleeding eyes.

"So are you the new student?" added Kiba his eyes locked with Hinata. Hinata felt very vulnerable under his wild eyes, but at the same time the atmosphere Kiba and Naruto were creating was very relaxing, the tension was so low and serene. _I wonder if all of Sasuke's friends are this nice, perhaps school won't be so bad, maybe if I just stay near Sasuke and his friends I'll eventually forget about all the girls that lurk around the hallways. _

Hinata couldn't help but give a big smile at Kiba and Naruto. Sasuke saw her smile and stared at her with shocked eyes but regained his composure. _She looked really cute right now, she needs to smile like that more often, but not for these two clowns. Why doesn't she smile like that when she's around me? _Sasuke grew jealous with Kiba's and Naruto's interference and his eyes bleed even more until they accumulated to their fiery red pigment.

"Hey Sasuke what's wrong, you angry or something?" remarked a curious Naruto.

Sasuke cursed at Deidara for blabbing where he was, he damned him with every colorful word he could muster. _Damn that censoredDeidara, that little censored, once I get a hold of him I'll censored and censored until his fucking censored, then I'll censored... _More curses fluttered through Sasuke's mind while everyone continued to stare at him waiting to hear his answer.

"um… Sasuke?"

"Huh" he looked at everyone with an annoyed stare. "Oh yea, Kurenai"

"Hinata you stay here and unpack your clothes I'll be back in a little bit and you two follow me" he pointed an accusing finger at Kiba and Naruto. They both looked at each other giving disappointed sighs, they had hoped to stay longer with the girl Sasuke was actually being nice to.

All three men entered the hallway and walked at a brisk pace to Kurenai's office. But Sasuke hastily stopped, he seemed troubled and his eyes glowed red from the stress. _If I'm going to protect her, staying away from her really is the best thing, but I can't do it, I might be selfish but I want to be with her, I want her to be mine and mine alone. But I've got to admit I'll need help for that to work, and even though I hate to admit it even more but Naruto is the person I trust most and Kiba is also reliable… I could ask some of the others but I'd rather keep this low maintenance. _

"What I'm about to tell you, you must not repeat in front of anyone else" he whispered darkly.

"What's going on Sasuke, your eyes are like red, they usually don't get that red unless your fanboys try getting frisky with you, did you run into one on the way to school" commented Naruto

"Naruto I'm being serious" snarled Sasuke

_So was I, stupid Sasuke._

"The girl I'm helping out, Hinata, has gynophobia" muttered Sasuke with a grave tone.

"Ewww, and I shook her hand, is it contagious, should I go to Mr. Kabuto and have him give me a cure" squealed Naruto, looking at his body as if he were infected by a lethal virus. Kiba hit Naruto harshly over the head for his stupid presumption.

"Gynophobia is the fear of women, you dumbass, even I know that" retorted Kiba.

"Oh… I knew that"

"Naruto, shut up and listen, she's had a really rough life and my brother asked me to take care of her at school."

"How are you going to do that with all your fangirls?" interrupted a curious Kiba seeing the flaw in Itachi's request

"That's why I need your help, during school I'll try to avoid her so that I don't cause suspicion with any of the girls, but she's completely ignorant about school society so she'll need help during school. I'll try to help out as much as I can, but I need you guys to help me" he gritted the last part with a bruised and battered pride.

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other with open eyes. To tell you the truth this was such a strange request from Sasuke that they didn't really know what to say. But they don't abandon a friend in need so they nodded in consent with Sasuke's plan.

"Yea sure we'll help, I can tell everyone else to help too" Naruto flashed his believe-it smile and dragged Kiba to the boy's dorms.

"See ya later Sasuke!"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXx

Night time came quickly; it was Hinata's first time sleeping in her new room, the bed felt so comfortable that she fell asleep moments after her head hit the pillow. Yet her dreams were plagued by sick memories, her old scars ached and she turned and moaned in horror in her sleep.

The pair of scissors gleamed like wicked fangs against the small beam of light. Her mother was very upset today, so very upset. She descended down the stairs with her hair tangled and sweaty, her eyes were wild, she had a new breed of anger thriving in her, and Hinata was the one to suffer for it. 

"Mama no! s-s-top" her feeble pleas were drowned in agonizing pain, as her mother drove the sleek scissors into Hinata's leg. Her body flooded in anguish and hot searing pain, ruby droplets of blood fell, whispering their final prayers to Hinata as they pattered to the grimy floor. 

Hinata clenched her gash and tried to crawl away, her small body took ragged breathes, she shook like a small tree against ferocious winds. She cried bloody murder as her mother grabbed a fist full of her hair and dragged her back, butchering her flailing arms.

"I hate you, you stupid girl, just die!" 

"Those fucking eyes I hate them!" 

Her mother flung the scissors at Hinata slicing her shoulder. 

"Mama s-s-stop, I d-don't want t-t-o die"

"I'll be g-g-good don't h-hate me… don't kill m-me!"

"Shut up!" Her mother slapped her face with a sinister hand, Hinata screamed, her cheek throbbing with the pain only a mother can give her daughter. She began gasping for breath, the air seemed to be thinning, Hinata coughed and sputtered blood, dripping the precious life source all over the books that stood in solemn silence, staring at her agonizing abuse. It was as if they too were petrified of her mother's terrible wrath. Hinata's sleek lavender eyes cried tears that refused to stop running down her hollow cheeks. The tears fled from her eyes, escaping the horrible sight, they would rather seek refuge with the blood on the floor than stay in her pathetic body. 

"M-m-mom, -cough- -wheeze- I don't w-w-want to d-die."

"I don't want to die!"

Hinata woke up covered in a cold sweat, her heart was racing a million miles, tears fell unconsciously from her face. Her entire body shook with fear, she breathed heavily panting like a fox fleeing from savage hounds. _It was just a dream_. She drew her knees to her chest sobbing uncontrollably. She slowly crawled out of bed and opened the window to breath some fresh air, her room seemed to stuffy, it felt suffocating.

"It's all his fault" she whispered darkly. "That man, my father"

Her stomach clenched horribly at the thought of him. She wanted her revenge, that man caused her so much suffering, the death of her mother isn't enough to heal her aching body, no, her father must suffer as well.

"I wonder when Itachi will return… I need him to tell me who he is" Hinata anxiously tried to calm her self down, but immediately tensed when she heard a soft chuckle.

"Hinata, have you ever heard of the saying…

… Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear"

Hinata gasped and turned to find Itachi lazily sitting on her desk, flaunting a cheeky smile.

"Hello Hinata" he spoke deeply with a small smile.

"Are you ready to hear what I have to say, you might not like my proposition, but in exchange I'll tell you everything you want to know about your father" he smiled with a flashy Cheshire Cat grin.

Hinata nodded her head vigorously. "What do you want?" Itachi stood up and strolled to Hinata, her skin glowed against the moons eerie radiance. _Well it certainly seems like she's been eating, still as thin as a stick but her face looks healthier. She'll grow into something deliciously delectable if she continues growing like this, perhaps when she's filled to my liking I might have to snatch her from Sasuke._

"I need you…. To help me with something" he purred.

"With what?" she shivered slightly under his ravenous gaze.

"You recall how your mother's murderer looks like, correct?"

Hinata stayed silent, she had given Itachi a vague description of the man that killed her mother, not because it was 'too dark to get a good like at' which was the excuse she had given him when he asked about the murderer, she refused to tell him because there was no way she'd betray the man that saved her from her dark hell, he was her messiah.

"I already told you it was too dark to see him" she lied, she backed away from his tensed form, yet he continued to get close to her until she was back up into the piece of wall between her bed and her window. He leaned into her ear and grabbed her shoulder with a gentle force.

"Hinata you can't lie to me, I know why you're protecting him but this little game is going to end, see it from my point of view, this man is a ruthless drug dealer who has killed many people and sold millions of dollars worth of drugs on Konoha's streets, he isn't a kind man, he killed your mother in cold blooded murder, he would have killed you too if we hadn't come." Itachi hissed in her ear with frustration. Hinata continued to stay silent. When she didn't say anything Itachi continued leaning even closer pressing his body near hers in an attempt to intimidate her.

"I'm not asking for a lot, I just need you to help me out, you know who he is, you can help if you agree to perhaps go undercover and I.D him for me, that's all I'm asking, don't you want to know who your father is, the man that left you with that whore of a mother" Itachi huskily whispered in her ear, each word dripping with tempting persuasion.

Hinata bit her lip in confusion. Her brow burrowed into a frown, she thought long and hard about her choices. _Do I rat out the man who saved my life and get my revenge on my father, or do I keep quiet and live with regret gnawing on my innards until I die? Also I would have to go undercover, what if I get into danger, I'm barely given the chance to live and Itachi wants me to risk dieing._

"Hinata, I would like to point out that you don't have much of a choice, either you help or well… a man has more than one way to get information from a woman" He said darkly he breathed heavily on her neck, biting her slightly, whispering to her that he would definitely go that far to solve this case.

"Don't think I'm not willing to get dirty to find this guy little Hinata, and don't expect any sympathy from me just because I'm aware of your history, if I don't find this guy soon it'll mean a lot of trouble for my department and I'm already in boiling water with my father." He hissed pressing against her until there was not a space between their bodies. She began shaking, she looked into Itachi's eyes only to find them dangerously red.

"Well, are you going to tell me or do I need to persuade you more" he purred, he slithered his hand under her shirt. When Hinata felt his rough fingers rubbing her waist she squeaked and tried to push him away.

"I'll tell you, please get away" she whispered shrilly pushing his impenetrable chest away from her scrawny body.

Itachi slowly released her and took a few steps back to give her room to breath.

"Wonderful, I knew you'd do the right thing" he smiled happily clapping his hands together in satisfaction.

Hinata stared at him with a gaping mouth. _Just what kind of man is he, first he's intimidating and now he acts like as if nothing happened, Sasuke was right I better keep my distance from Itachi, he reeks of hazardous peril._

She told everything about the man's description to Itachi, from his lengthy ebony hair to his pale complexion… she had memorized his features into her heart hoping that if they were to ever meet she'd be able to thank him, even if he was a murderer. But now she felt dirty betraying him, here she was singing like a bird yet in the end he would get caught and be thrown in jail.

After Hinata finished telling him, she glared at him muttered angrily.

"So where's the information about my father?" she accused with her hand held out.

Itachi looked at her and grinned playfully. "About that… I lied, I can't be giving such information to just anyone, sorry Hinata"

"What!" Hinata stood up her body shaking uncontrollably. "But you said if I told you, you'd tell me about my father" her eyes began brimming with tears.

"I'm just kidding, my goodness nobody ever laughs at my jokes" he sighed, he reached on the desk to grab a plain manila folder with a thick amount of papers stuffed into it.

"Here you go Hinata, everything you want to know about your family is inside this folder, don't show it to anyone else" he warned "don't tell anyone I gave this to you either"

Hinata angrily grabbed the folder and checked inside to see if it was really true, she gazed back at picture of her father and another man she didn't know, yet they both had the similar pale eyes. This folder was the real deal. Itachi strolled to the door and closed it behind him. But he suddenly stopped and looked back.

"Oh I just remembered something" He reached into his pocket and handed her a small cell phone, "I recalled on my way here that having Sasuke be your escort for school probably wasn't the best idea, but I have programmed his number in that phone just in case you're ever in trouble, school will be starting soon so think of it as a bonus for helping me out… my number is in there also, feel free to call me as well" he slyly winked at her, which caused Hinata's stomach to clench.

"I'll be dropping by again to inform you about what you'll need to do for your undercover part, once I get a good lead I'll call you so be expecting my visit soon" he murmured with a placid grin.

"Thank you for being considerate of me Itachi" she mumbled forcibly.

"Think nothing of it Hinata, I'll be asking Kisame how your progress at school is, so behave" he smiled and left with a quiet click of the door. Hinata quickly dove straight for the folder and read its entire information word by word.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Gaara gazed wistfully out of his window, _I heard that idiot of a teacher Deidara mention that the new student is a thin girl with white eyes… Hinata what have you gotten yourself into, if you attend school with that bastard Uchiha you'll just break Your far too fragile for the likes of Uchiha, when will you realize that you already belong to me, if you try to escape from me you'll only run into more misfortune. Uchiha is Danger itself, little lamb. He will cause you more pain than relief. But it will be okay, I will save you yet again, I won't let Uchiha touch you, for I am more dangerous than Danger, Danger and I are two lions born on the same day, yet I am the older and more terrible. _

**

* * *

**

**I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Things are certainly getting interesting hmm. My next update will be very soon since I have already finished typing out ch. 7 But like I said feel free to drop a review and give me your thoughts on the chapter, if you want to share ideas my ears are open and my mouth is shut. I don't bite lol. -Review Whore signing out-**

**On the next Oh how the silent tremble:**

**Gaara has reappeared and it seems he wants Hinata all to himself, will Sasuke take this lying down? Just how far is he willing to go to get Hinata for himself? Deidara seems to be causing some tension as well, what does our pervy Home Ec. Teacher have up his sleeves? Also Hinata takes a surprising encounter with her mother's murderer, but there's more to this man than meets eye, will she warn him of Itachi or keep her trembling mouth silent? My the drama!**

**Special thanks to all the people who reviews (I'm sure you're all tired of this by now lol, but each of them mean a lot to me) it's you guys that make writing so pleasurable. Thank you very much bows -ciao loves-**

**-misery.loves.black.sheep-**

**PLEASE REVIEW (for the love of all that is and shall ever be SASUXHINA)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi-ya readers, sorry the update took so long Health class can be really depressing we're talking about abusive boyfriends/girlfriends, and some of the stories our teacher told us we're like crazy. She told us a story about some guy who tried killing his preggie girlfriend cuz she tried leaving him. She managed to get grazed by the bullet but the guy ended up killing himself in the end. Crazy stuff, and here I thought health was about fitness and our bodies. Anyways, sorry for talking so much, I was just really disturbed… lol… on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

RING

RING

RING

Sasuke resentfully groped around the floor for his cell phone. _Who the fuck calls at 5a.m., I swear I'm gunna wring their neck once I find out who it is. _

"Who the fuck is this?" he snarled not even bothering to look at the caller ID. His eyes flew open however when he heard the voice at the other line.

"Umm… Sasuke is this you? It's me Hinata, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you…should I call later?"

"Huh… No! sorry Hinata I thought you were someone else" he lied. "Is something wrong?" he said, quickly getting up and putting on some decent clothes, tripping over books that lay sprawled on the floor.

"No nothings wrong I just wanted to explore the school but I'm afraid I'll get lost _and running into a girl_, can you open your door?"

"Are you outside?, Wait how did you get a phone? And how to you know my number?" he added slyly, a little suspicious.

"Itachi came to pay me a visit last night, and he gave it to me" she answered truthfully.

"Itachi came… did he do anything to you?!... what did he want?!"

_Itachi told me not to tell anyone… "_He just came to drop off something for me, -_I'm not technically lying to him-_ he didn't do anything weird _– okay that last part was a lie-"_

Hinata turned around to hear small paws pattering on the floor, a small white dog came bounding out of a hallway and connected to his leash was none other than Kiba. Kiba spotted her and flashed his wolfish smile.

"Hey Hinata you're up pretty early I thought I was the only person up around this time" he smiled showing rather large canines. Hinata stared at the dog curiously.

"This is my dog Akamaru, the school gave me special permission to keep him here, do you want to pet him, he likes girls" Kiba scratched the back of his rugged head smiling puppyish. Hinata reached her hand out to pet Akamaru's head when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Inuzuka take that mongrel outside, he's going to stink up the whole dorm" Drawled the voice.

_Wait a second… that voice._

Hinata slowly turned to see Gaara leaning against a door, two doors away from Sasuke's room. Sasuke territorially stepped in front of Hinata, daring Gaara to get closer. Hinata however, stood up with arms wide open and side stepped Sasuke running towards Gaara, with a beaming face.

"Gaara!" she cried and ran up to him like a lost sheep prancing to its noble Shepard. Gaara stared at her wide eyed and smirked devilishly when she embraced him in a tight hug. _I knew she'd come back to me, see Uchiha she belongs to me so keep your fuckin hands off her._ Gaara snaked his arms around her and leered at Sasuke.

Kiba stood there stunned at the sight he just saw. _Is she actually hugging that guy, I didn't think it was possible to get near him let alone hug him, she makes him seem like some kind of bear. Whoa! wait until Naruto hears about this, Naruto is like the only dude that Gaara guy is actually on good terms with, Shino might actually looked surprised. _Kiba snuck away unnoticed, to go spread the miracle he just witnessed to Naruto and Shino.

Sasuke however, looked like a rabid dog, _Is that freak touching MY Hinata … um ... I meant Hinata…Is that freak touching HINATA! _

"Hey I was talking to her Shubaku, I didn't realize you were so ill mannered that you interrupt other people's conversations." Snarled Sasuke, malice dripping off every word.

"I was just saying hello to an old friend, my you've gotten really attached to her these past couple of days, did your brother run out of whores for you to screw?" sneered Gaara.

"Hinata come on, lets leave before everyone starts waking up" Sasuke commanded. He held out his hand waiting for her to return.

"Can Gaara come with us?" peeped Hinata, who pried herself from Gaara's body, giving Sasuke a pleading look. Sasuke frowned, his eyes were very close to changing to their blood red pigment, but he controlled it.

"Tch, I don't care" Sasuke took Hinata's hand firmly and stalked off, glancing at Gaara daring him to touch Hinata.

The three of them walked silently through the empty hallways, the morning came like a breath of fresh air, dew drops shimmered like jewels that someone had carelessly thrown on the floor.

Hinata gasped and Oo-ed at the buildings and classrooms, she looked at Gaara every once and a while hoping he'd speak with her. She longed to hear his voice, the voice that kept her sane, how she missed that voice, even when she was in the greatest amount of pain his voice would sooth her like a soft song.

Hinata sniffle and whimpered on the archaic couch she slept on, she nursed a large bruise that accumulated on her rib. It had gone from a sickly green to a rotten purple, it hurt so very much. It was difficult for her to breath it burned her insides like malicious fire, and whenever she coughed it sent her body into a spiraling vortex of blinding pain. Her breathing came in wheezy rasps, her eyes stung from her excessive crying, and her tears had gone cold leaving sleek silver trails down her cheeks, yet hearing her heart beating everyday not knowing when the time would come that she just might not live through the day haunted her deeply. Her ears pricked at the sound of grass crunching to the sounds of footsteps. _It's him! _Hinata lifted herself up, her excitement completely overpowering the immense pain that surged through her lungs.

"Hello Hinata, how have you been?"

"Hi, you came early I'm so happy how was your day?" she squealed she smiled brightly at the window, clenching her aching ribs. His voice calmed her agonizing bruise, like music does to a ferocious beast. She thought she might not last the day today, but then she heard him, and now the pain is not so bad.

"It was dull, nothing happened, are you hurt? Did she beat you again?" Concerned tinged tightly around his voice. He could hear her take small gasps every time she spoke. 

"It's just a bruise this time, it doesn't hurt that much anymore" she beamed, flinching at her words. 

"Oh…" His voice was ridden with guilt. "So what did you read today?" 

"I read a Psychics book, it's really interesting it's amazing how people can use mathematics to know how fast something can move, what did you learn about in school today?"

"Nothing interesting, we were paired up in class to read Romeo and Juliet, it was a bunch of bull crap"

"Romeo and Juliet? Is that a book?"

"No it's a play, written by some fag named William Shakespeare"

"William Shakespeare? I think I have one of his plays 'The Tragedy of Julius Caesar' it's really good"

"Hinata it's a wonder how you can love books so much" Hinata however didn't respond she fell with a soft thud, her body writhed slightly from the pain, but as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness a small smile peaked from her chapped lips. _I'm so glad you came today._ Gaara heard the soft thud and tried peering into the window to see what happened. 

"Hinata?...Hinata?... Hinata?"

"… Hinata?, Hey are you okay?" Sasuke waved a hand in front of her face with a worried look.

Hinata snapped back from her memory to look at Gaara and Sasuke giving her weird looks.

"Sorry I was just remembering some things" she blushed a soft pink hue, grew on her pale cheeks. Gaara stared at her with an observant eye.

"You look much healthier Hinata"

Gaara grabbed a hand full of her raven tresses, feeling their silky softness with his calloused fingers. "It's reassuring to know the Uchiha's are feeding you as well" he added looking her up and down with his emerald eyes. Sasuke bristled at Gaara, his eyes bleed red with the Sharingan. But before he could tell Gaara to keep his hands to himself a woman came out of a hallway and spotted Sasuke.

"Ah… Mr.Uchiha I was just looking for you" A dark haired woman came suddenly from a hallway, she was blessed with beautiful curves and luscious red lips, her hair grew in black waves spreading to her shoulders, she looked at Sasuke with a informative face but stopped when she spotted Gaara. "… Mr. Shubaku? Strange to see you out so early with Mr.Uchiha " Kurenai came up to Sasuke, Hinata however took several steps back.

_She has red eyes! Lord is she a demon in disguise? _She began trembling, adrenaline pumping furiously into her body, and controlled the urge to run off screaming bloody murder. Gaara took her hand, noticing her trembling and took the opportunity to walk off with her, leaving Sasuke and Kurenai to talk. Sasuke noticed this and was about to say something but Kurenai pulled him off to another hallway and began talking.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Hinata clung to Gaara's rough hand and tried catching up with his large steps, he was leading her into a large building, it looked slightly different than the rest of the buildings perhaps it was because it had such an old look to it.

"Where are we going Gaara?"

"Don't worry about it, trust me I know you'll love this place" he glanced back at her, the edges of his mouth slowly moving upwards into an ever so small smile.

They entered the building, it was extremely quiet. Not in an eerie sort of way but in a serene way. They walked down a marbled floor that luminously glowed with the florescent lights. Gaara looked at her again.

"Close your eyes, what I want to show you is going to be a surprise"

Hinata obeyed and close her eyes, allowing Gaara to guide her slowly to her surprise. She heard door swoosh open causing her to almost open her eyes. She held tighter to Gaara's hand.

"Are we almost there?" she whispered.

He led her a little further until they stopped to a complete halt. "Okay open your eyes"

Hinata slowly fluttered her eyes open and gasped at the sight before her. Shelves upon shelves of books, books on the walls, on tables, books of different colors and size.

"What is this place?" Hinata breathed in awe.

"It's the school library, you can borrow books and read them, then when you're done you return them and get some more." muttered Gaara, amusement twinkling in his emerald eyes.

"Really!"

Hinata dove straight towards the shelves picking books and skimming through their contents, she looked like a child that had entered a toy store. Her face glistened and beamed with pure joy. She scuttled from shelf to shelf eyeing the precious books and picking the ones that caught her eye. When she had returned she placed them all on a table and began reading. She completely zoned out and got lost in her world of books. Other than Gaara Hinata had no access to knowledge other than her books, she learned everything she knew from her books. Mathematics, Biology, Encyclopedias, Dictionaries, and books of Fantasy, Horror, Drama, so many things she learned. Gaara grabbed a seat and leaned back on his chair simply staring at her, looking at her read, she looked adorable. Her face so serious, eyes moving left and right. Gaara chuckled, _I don't think the Uchiha will find us here, only I know of her love for books, I know everything about her, her fears, her goals, what characters she admires most in her books, which is her favorite genre, I know which books she dislikes and why, face it Uchiha, she was mine the moment I heard her crying on that day. You know nothing about her, I have the advantage here._

"Hinata, I have something to tell you, put down your book down for a moment and listen carefully"

Hinata pried her eager eyes from her book and waited patiently. She looked at Gaara curious of what he has to say.

"That Uchiha, I don't like him he's not the kind of person you should be near, I don't like the way he touches you, and I don't like the way he looks at you" growled Gaara.

"But Gaara he's …

"Wait let me finish Hinata, I know you better than anyone and I've been to this school longer than you have, Uchiha has vicious women surrounding him every day at school, they'll tear you to pieces if they find out that your close to him" Gaara looked intently into her eyes. "You owe me your life, how else would you have survived in the fucking hell hole your whore of a mother put you in, I saved you. The least you can do is listen and obey what I say"

Hinata stayed silent. _I want to be near Sasuke, but if what Gaara says is true then perhaps I should stay away. He says the girls are 'vicious' I don't think I can handle that._ Just thinking about the girls made her shiver. _I have to be brave then, I have to overcome this fear. Just stay calm when there are girls near you._ Gaara looked as her countenance fell.

"If you stay with me during school no one will bother you, I'll make sure of that" He patted her head softly, running his fingers through her smooth hair, her scent wafted near his nose, he took a deep breath and savored the scent. Lavender. Gaara gazed deep into her pallid eyes, drawing closer to her face. _You belong to me Hinata, don't look at any other man but me. _He wrapped his fingers tightly around hair and placed his other hand on the crook of her neck. Hinata looked at him curiously unable to move her face with Gaara breathing hotly on her neck. His lips fluttered dangerously close to her porcelain neck when suddenly the library doors flung open with a harsh bang.

"Shubaku what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke came in looking flustered and shaking in anger. _That damn Kurenai, because of her this bastard walked away with Hinata, I had to look in all the classrooms before I got here._

"What should it matter to you, she doesn't belong to you" he scoffed ignoring Sasuke and continuing where he left off. _She's mine Uchiha, you can't compete with me. _

"Who the hell said she doesn't, I'm her escort so technically she belongs in my custody and quit touching her"

"What the hell are you going to do if I don't?" Gaara stood up challenging Sasuke.

"I'll fuckin show you what I'll do" Sasuke walked bristling towards Gaara.

They both walked stiff and tense towards each other. Yet right as they were about to wage war yet another bang could be heard from the doors. A pompous Deidara strutted in with a wickedly foolish smile on his face.

"Hello little kittens" he chirped cheerfully, eyeing Gaara and Sasuke.

Hinata stood up glad that the tension was broken and walked eagerly to Deidara silently thanking him for stopping this fight before it got ugly.

"Deidara!" She scrambled towards him slightly confused with Gaara and Sasuke's hostility.

_Ku ku ku ku, it looks like I stepped in at a good time, Shubaku and Sasuke seemed like they were just about to go homicidal. Sasuke has competition though he'll have to win her heart soon since she's already bonded with Shubaku Ku ku ku._

"Oi Sasuke, Gaara I didn't even realize you two knew where the library even was" Deidara chuckled loudly at his joke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gaara asked suspiciously. _How the hell does that womanizing pervert know Hinata? I better keep a careful eye on her, she's already playing with fire hanging out with Uchiha and if this bastard begins making things difficult he'll just be starting a war, and my Hinata will be the one to get hurt in the end. I better find out what this man is planning._

"Actually a cute girl in the hallway was looking for Sasuke for I told her to come here," he smiled devilishly. "She said she'd be coming in a minute"

Sasuke widened his eyes and rushed towards Deidara, he was shaking in anger and venom.

"What! Don't you see Hinata here, don't be inviting girls when I'm near her" Sasuke's aura grew dangerous. Yet again the library doors busted open with three girls, repeat three, walking in. Hinata jumped as the doors opened and slid her way behind Gaara, her heart racing and eye dilating, her chest began feeling heavy as if she were being smothered by a pillow, her palms began sweating and shaking.

"Sasuke we were all looking for you!" Three bubbly girls came rushing they're way towards Sasuke. Sasuke although annoyed, was slightly relieved it was these three particular girls. _It's just Ten Ten, Ino, and Sakura, event though they're annoying they're at least tolerable. I was worried that some of the other girls came in, God, I'm going to kill Deidara for scaring me like that. I swear this guy is out to get me._

Ten Ten a girl with tomboyish looks had her hair wrapped neatly into two brown buns. She and sasuke were on good terms since she didn't constantly pester him, she new a lot about guns and knife's since her father owned one of Konoha's largest weaponry companies. Ino, a girl with sparkling blonde hair tended to talk a lot. But she knew when to shut up, she had the biggest crush on him when she was younger but the crush had faded to shameless flirting. She knew she didn't really have a chance with him, so out of habit would often try to flirt. Sakura though was the most bothersome of the three, although she didn't harass anyone who would talk to him, she did get very jealous when Sasuke would have conversations with strange girls she didn't know.

_She might be a problem._

"Sasuke I tried calling you so many times how come you never answer your phone, and then you weren't in your dorm this morning, when I heard you left with Gaara and some strange girl I came as soon as I found out" Sakura skipped merrily towards him, trying very hard to refrain from touching him in any sort, if she did that then he'd completely ignore her for a whole week. She was finally on good terms with him and could hold a conversation without him leaving in anger.

"Naruto and Kiba were looking for you earlier" spoke Ten Ten. She looked curiously at Hinata, entranced by her peculiar eyes. _Wow what strange eyes, is she a new girl? I've never seen her before. _

"Hello girls" chirped Deidara, he walked smugly towards the girls and slung an arm around Ino and Ten Ten who in return glared at him and shoved his touchy arms from their shoulders.

Gaara saw that most of the people seemed distracted and tried walking away taking Hinata's hand. But Sasuke caught him with a fierce grip around his shoulder, digging his fingers into his skin.

"Where do you think you're going I'm her …." Sasuke was about to say 'escort' but stopped when he noticed Sakura, Ino, and Ten Ten looking at him with blank stares. Gaara smirked at him and whispered so that only Sasuke could hear.

"She's mine Uchiha, learn your place and stay away from her, she's trying to recover and you'll just make things worse, I wont have you hurt her" Gaara tightened his grip around Hinata's hand and headed towards the door.

Hinata looked at the girls with a frightened blank stare. _Breath, calm down. They seem okay, they're not showing signs of aggression, and they're smiling, smiling is a good sign isn't it? _Hinata's body shook like a dwindling leaf while the girls continued to stare at her curiously, finally Ten Ten came out with an affable smile.

"Hi I'm Ten Ten are you new here? I don't recall seeing your face" Ten Ten walked up to Hinata looking at her directly in the eye.

Hinata shrunk back a little but stopped herself from dashing away in a frantic panic. She looked at Ten Ten with a frightened eye, and eye that wanted to shed tears from all the fear swelling up in her. But Hinata swallowed her urge to leave and held out a shaky hand. Ten Ten gave her a surprised look. _She looks really scared I wonder if that Shubaku kid is giving her problems, it looked like something was going on between him and Sasuke before we came in, and this poor girl looks like she wants to cry._ Ten Ten hesitantly took Hinata's trembling hand and shook it gently.

"I-I-I'm H-hinat-ta" she stuttered horribly and Ten Ten could barely hear her voice because she whispered it so softly. Hinata quickly release her hand and brought it to her side. She looked at Ten Ten wondering what she'll do next. Ino however, popped up behind Ten Ten and smiled so brightly that her blonde shimmering hair looked dull compared to it.

"Hi Hinata, I'm Ino, you looked like you were having a conversation with Sasuke" she blurted bluntly, jealousy hinted in her high pitched voice. She walked closer towards Hinata and looked at her closely at her face. _What makes her think Sasuke would give her the time of day, poor girl she'll only get her heart crushed, it's also strange that she seems close to that Gaara guy, I didn't know he liked anyone getting near him._

Hinata took several steps back breathing heavily. "It was just a small talk…" she whispered silently. Ino looked at Gaara with a strange eye, she had never been this close to him, he didn't look half bad, as a matter of fact he was really hot. But there were so many rumors about him, one was that he was in some kind of occult that used human sacrifices as part of their rituals, others gossiped that he was a wanted murder in some foreign country, and others say that he is the son of Satan himself, preying on high school girls. She never knew for sure what his story was, but none of the rumors were good.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Gaara snarled.

Ino gasped and took big steps back, hiding slightly behind Sakura. "Nothing"

Sakura looked at Hinata scrunching her nose in detest. "Are you a friend of Sasuke?" she chirped each word covered in honeyed vemon. Sasuke sensed the challenge and interrupted.

"That would be none of your business Sakura, who I talk to is not your fuckin concern" growled Sasuke. Sakura looked shocked and glared at Hinata. _None of my concern huh, I've spent the past years trying to get on Sasuke's good side and now this girl just walks in and acts as if she can take Sasuke from me like it's nothing. _Sakura ignored Sasuke's warning and smiled sweetly at Hinata.

"Your name was Hinata right? Well I'm sorry to break it to you but Sasuke doesn't like skinny girls with weird eyes, I thought I'd be a good person and tell you now since you'll just be heartbroken. I hope we can be friends though, you seem like such a nice girl" Sakura honestly told Hinata what she believed was the truth, she did not do it to intentionally be cruel, because she did believe that Hinata looked like a sweet girl, she was saving her from the 'other' girls. If a girl wanted to be around Sasuke they had to fight for their right, if not the other girls would chew you up and spit you out. _Look at her, she looks anemic, she wouldn't last a day with Sasuke. I'm saving her from getting harassed by the other girls, even I have trouble from getting into fights with them and that's because Sasuke and I aren't even that close. _

Hinata sulked and shrunk behind Gaara, Sakura, spoke to her in a nice tone but Hinata could feel some kind of distress behind it. She didn't like it, she felt inferior and very, very scared. Sweat glistened her brow and she clenched unto Gaara's shirt. Her knees began shaking. _Inhale, Exhale, Gaara is here, Sasuke is here, they wouldn't let them hurt me, right? _Gaara sensed her tensing and stepped towards the three girls with malice in his eyes.

"Who said she was interested in Uchiha, I suggest you quit harassing my girlfriend" he said 'girlfriend' rather possesively"...or else, I don't care if you are a girl I'll still kick your ass" he drawling his face becoming stoic and cold.

The three girls became as stiff as boards, gaping at him with their jaws wide open. _How the hell did HE get such a timid looking girl for his girlfriend? Did he threaten her to be his girlfriend, I mean she looks like she's about to piss herself._ Sasuke looked at Gaara with pure malice etched in every pore of his face. _What did he say? She was HIS GIRLFRIEND, fuck no I'm not going to let this psycho take her. _Gaara took Hinata by the shoulder and led her to the library exit. Hinata continued to shake looking at Gaara expecting him to explain what he just said. _Why did they all look so shocked, is a 'girlfriend' bad… even Sasuke looked angry._

"um…Gaara what did you mean by 'girlfriend'?"

"It means that we're dating or a we're a couple, the girls at school will never go near you once word spreads that you're mine"

"So you said that so that the other girls would leave me alone?"

_Hinata you are too naïve, why would I say something like that just to have the other girls stay away from you, I said it because you're mine. _Gaara sighed softly and continued leading Hinata. As they walked down the hallway out of the library a tall pale man with long raven tresses walked at the opposite end. Hinata only took a glance at him but stopped on her tracks when she got a good look.

_It's him._

"Gaara do you know who that man is over there?" she pointed with quivering finger, her face was one of complete awe and recognition.

"That's just Mr. Orochimaru, he's a biology teacher, why do you want to know?"

_Its him, he's the man that killed Mother._

Hinata shook with excitement and took off running towards him. Her hair flailing around her face, she tugged his dark shirt wanting him to stop. Feeling his shirt being tugged he immediately became rigid and turned to look at her, his dark amber eyes widened in complete shock. His pale face became even more pallid.

"It's you" he hissed, astonishment smeared all over his countenance. He gripped her arm with a fierce hand, hurting her slightly.

"Wait I have to warn you about something" she whispered anxiety lathered all over her voice. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. _Shit, she isn't a ghost _He squeezed her arm making sure it wasnt some sick hallucination._ I left a witness! she probably told Itachi all about me, God fucking damn it, I have to get rid of her, if she tells any one Tsunade will hand my ass to jail. My entire drug business will crumble, I've worked too hard, I've become the biggest name in the black market, I've slithered through the ANBU for so many years and this girl will ruin it all. _He looked at her with a grave countenance, his narrow eyes forming into slits.

_I have to kill her._

Orochimaru glared at Gaara with accusing eyes. He smiled wickedly. _I think I know how to get rid of her without leaving any strings tied to me. _

Hinata tugged to him trying to whisper her betrayal in his ear. _I might not be able to stop Itachi from coming, but I can at least warn him about the ANBU._

Gaara stared at the man with uneasiness. _How does Hinata know this fucking fag? I don't like this, he makes me feel uneasy, he looks like a famished snake coiling around a new born mouse, if he tries to hurt her I'll kill him._

**

* * *

**

**Well I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter. I feel I must warn some of my readers that in the next chapter there will be a smudge of citrus (or whatever you call it). So I hope nobody minds. ( I personally love all the citrus groups, Lemons, Lime, yummy Xd)**

**On the next Oh how the silent tremble:**

**Sasuke isn't taking the news of Hinata being Gaara's 'girlfriend' very lightly, what will our loved crazed Sasuke do? And what's this? Konoha High School will be the hosting school for foreign up-and-coming model Neji Hyuuga. Smells like trouble.**

**Special Thanks to all the reviewers, I'm sorry if I didn't reply to you guys it's been a crazy week. bows Thank you all very much for reading and reviewing. Ch 8 is almost finished so being expecting an update around Sunday. **

**XoxOxXoO (big kiss, little hug, little kiss, big hug, little kiss, big kiss, little hug, big hug) **

**-misery.loves.black.sheep-**

**PLEASE REVIEW ( SasuXHina forever!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Father's Day, June 17. This was the day I had planned on updating. I'm sorry but some tragic events happened. My husky puppy Lord Darcia died. On Father's Day weekend my family traveled to Mexico to go visit my grandpa's grave, we returned Sunday afternoon. When I went to the backyard to check on my dogs ( I had two Kujo and Lord Darcia) I saw Lord Darcia hiding behind a small tree, well I called out his name and he didn't come, so as I got closer to the tree I began realizing that he wasn't moving at all. It turns out that he accidentally strangled himself on the tree. So after that I fell into a spiraling depression (which I don't like being because I like to be happy) but I knew that If I didn't try to recover I'd completely shun myself from everyone. So all of this week I've been forcing some self-rehabilitation on myself. In my mind to overcome Sadness you have to overpower it with Humor, so I've been watching episodes of Hana-Kimi. I know it sounds really stupid, but when Lord Darcia died it felt like God ripped out my heart and strangled it over a tree, but I think the most heart wrenching part was having to bury him, it's hard to bury your own dog while sobbing uncontrollably. I'm the cruelest pet owner in the world for allowing this to happen, but as I've been told countless times, it was a horrible accident. Please forgive me if the chapter didn't come out right, I tried finishing it as best as I could but my writing muse abandoned me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

Sasuke stormed into his room like a rabid dog, his eyes bled with the desire to kill and only one man was on his hit list at the moment. Gaara Shubaku. _That fucking bastard how dare he say that, if he thinks I'm going to back down he's fuckin wrong. There's no way I'll hand her over like some whimpering dog. You wait Gaara, she's mine I'll make you regret even touching her. _

Sasuke fumed at the outrage. But then he heard a soft rapping at his door. He stalked off flinging the door practically off its hinges.

"What!" he snarled ready to chew off heads. However, he immediately regretting it when he saw Hinata taking steps back her eyes cast down to the floor in fright.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I should come back later" she murmured silently her voice slightly shaking. She turned her body from his door and tried scuttling away. But Sasuke whipped out his arm and grabbed her hand.

"Wait don't go, sorry I yelled I thought you were someone else, come in I have to talk to you about something" he pulled her arm causing her to almost stumble into his room.

His room was the same size as hers, the desk faced the window and the bed was parallel to the wall. Clothes were carelessly sprawled on the floor, along with a few school objects such as pens and crumpled paper. He had dark curtains over his window to thwart shameless peepers from looking in. His bathroom door was slightly open revealing more clothes on his floor. Sasuke sat her in his bed and he gazed intently into her pale lavender eyes.

"You shouldn't be near Gaara, you have to listen to me, he's not good news he might have told you that I'm usually surrounded by girls at school, but you have to get over this fear, you're a girl too, you need female companionship. If you only trust men you'll never function properly in society"

Hinata avoided his eye and focused on a shirt scattered on his floor. She bit her lip and her brow burrowed into a frown.

"What's wrong with men? Men can't hurt you, men are compassionate and kind, why do I need women, they're wicked harlots, all of them. I don't need women, and why should I need women, isn't a woman supposed to be with a man anyways." She accused her voice shaking.

"Men and women are two completely different sexes. A man won't talk about clothes or boys these are things women talk to each other about. I mean don't you want female companionship, aren't you going to feel lonely not being able to talk about your feelings? Do you seriously think that Gaara is going to talk about his feelings or other girly things to you?"

"Who says I need to talk about clothes, and these 'girly' things? Why would I want to talk about boys with women? Why is having a male friend so bad? Give me one good reason? I mean aren't you a boy, do you hate being around me so much that you'd send me to the lions den?"

"I'm not telling you this to be cruel to you, but if you want a reason I'll give you one! Boys only think about one thing Hinata!"

"What are you talking about, what do boys always think about?" Hinata glared at him pouting.

"Sex! That's what boys about Hinata, all boys my age think about it"

Sasuke's body quivered furiously, his body heated up and was losing control. _I can't stop myself, she makes me lose all control over my emotions._

He pushed Hinata down on his bed and planted himself just inches above her alarmed body. He couldn't control himself; the thought of Hinata being with anyone other than him drove his body crazy with testosterone. Feeling her under him brought unimaginable sensations to his 16 year old body. His legs quivered from the excitement and his breathing came in hot steady puffs.

"Boys are willing to fuck anything with breasts and a skirt! Don't you see the kind of effect you'll have on men"

_They don't care about you like I do, they'll just take advantage of you._

Hinata laid under him shocked at his quick actions, his arms were on either side of her head he looked at her with a lusty glint in his eyes. She squirmed in nervousness.

"Sasuke, I…"

But Hinata was silenced by Sasuke's full lips crashing down on hers. His hot lips radiated warmth, his sensual tongue prodded her lips open completely dominating her mouth. Hinata simply gaped, her body responding to his touch on its own accord. She didn't know what was going on, she didn't know the uproar she was causing Sasuke's hormones. His hands twitching wanting to feel her breast. _I shouldn't be doing this, I really shouldn't be doing this, she probably doesn't even know what I'm doing to her… but my stupid body wont stop, I've held myself back for so long…damn she feels so good though, her skin is so soft, her lips, god, her lips. _Sasuke ravished her mouth nibbling on her lips and then passing his tongue over it. He moved down to her neck leaving a hot trail of kisses, grating his teeth against her skin, soft gasps escaped from her mouth.

_What's going on? What's he doing, it feels weird?_

"Sasuke… stop" she whispered, her body crawling with chills from his passionate kisses. She tried pushing him off but he pressed his body down lower and held her against the bed. He growled slightly, he wanted to enjoy this moment a little longer. But Hinata wriggled and squirmed only adding fuel to the fire burning within Sasuke's body.

"Stop! Sasuke… I…" her breath hitched when Sasuke bit hard into a vulnerable spot on her neck. She began breathing in hot pants. Mustering up all the strength she could get she pried Sasuke off her and twisted her body so that he fell off the bed. He landed with a loud thud and a groan. Hinata looked over the edge in a panic.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, it's just that you wouldn't stop and I got scared" she scuttled off the bed trying to help Sasuke up. But he stayed lying on the floor dazed, cheeks slightly flushed, and his breaths steadily going from hot pants to regular breathing. He shifted his eyes to Hinata and lifted himself to a sitting position. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Don't apologize, it was my fault, I shouldn't have done that" he cast his face down too embarrassed to look at her. He closed his eyes and rubbed his aching temple with his thumb. _Shit what was I doing, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm worse than Itachi and Deidara combined… I'm such a fucking predator, she'll probably never want to talk to me again. Damn I screwed up big time._

Sasuke continued to sit on his floor his back and rump aching from the fall. _I let my body take over, even though my mind was telling me to stop my body refused. I feel pathetic._

Hinata glanced nervously at Sasuke, she stood there stunned and confused. But when she saw Sasuke's face she felt guilty. _Did I push him off that hard? He looks really sad. But what he was doing just felt too weird, perhaps I overreacted. I'm so confused._

"I'm so sorry Sasuke" she kneeled down to him and tried to look at his face.

"Stop saying that, it wasn't your fault it was mine, I just got really jealous that's all, I'm a stupid teenager who can't even control his own emotions"

Hinata yet again felt another pang of guilt strike her. _Maybe all this frustration from Sasuke is because of my fear. I don't want to see him like this, he's too important to me… Starting tonight whenever I see a girl I won't be afraid, I'm not going to run away anymore. Even if they come at me with the intent to kill, I'll have to fight back. Seeing Sasuke like this hurts too much, I need to stand up. At least… I hope I can…_

"Sasuke… if this is all about my fear then I'll learn to overcome this, please don't hate me" Hinata looked down on the floor in shame, her eye's cast away from Sasuke.

Seeing Sasuke act so sorry drove nail's through her frail heart.

"I don't hate you! Hinata… I…I… I just don't trust you around men, especially Gaara. I can take care of you, stay near Kiba and Naruto they'll help you" Sasuke's brow knitted into a grave frown. _Hinata whether you love me or not it's already too late, I've already become infatuated with you, and once I have found something I like I wont give up until every fiber of it is mine. Other men will just hurt you._

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Neji, I have a favor to ask of you"

Neji turned his defined face to listen to his uncle, his honed brows raised in surprise at his uncle's presence during the photo shoot. 

"What is it?" Neji gazed at the president of the most famous modeling agency known to Kumo. He was a busy man that rarely left his office, it must be something either so good that he came down to the photo shoot to tell Neji himself, or just the opposite, it could be something dreadfully bad that only he could whisper it.

Hiashi frowned, his eyes sulked and his shoulders limped under his hard pressed suit. 

"I just received news about something gravely important, under certain circumstance I'm unable to do anything about it, but I'm positive that you will be able to help me"

"Uncle what is it?"

"Well I'm going to be blunt with you, I have a child, she's about a year younger than you and her mother, a former lover of mine has been murdered, the police won't allow me to see her or contact her at all, so I want you to go to Konoha and bring her to me"

Neji staggered and took several steps back, his face paled considerably giving him a haunted look. His flawless lips parted as his breathe hitched in his throat causing him to cease respiration for about a few seconds. 

"What!"

Hiashi hushed him and took him to his dressing room to explain his regretful story. Once Neji finished hearing his story he first slammed his uncle against a wall for abandoning his own daughter, then he sprinted off calling his manager to arrange his departure for Konoha. 

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Neji Hyuuga looked at the school mournfully, he dreaded coming here once he heard the news. He had a younger cousin, not just any younger cousin one that has lived an abused life.

"Uncle… so this is where your child it?, Hinata, if what you say is true then she is my cousin", Neji frowned small wrinkles burrowing on his angelic face, "foolish uncle what atrocities have you forsaken the Hyuuga family with? An illegitimate child, you horrible man, because of you she is now an orphan, to think that Uncle would sink so low as to abandon his own child"

The young model lifted his suitcases and began his graceful gait towards his dorm. The sun was beginning its majestic descend into darkness when he had arrived at the school. He opened the building doors and arrived to the register area where he was supposed to receive his dorm room and his school schedule. His refined brows formed into a frown once again when he found no one at the desk. He sighed aggravated and dropped his luggage loudly on the floor. He ran his velvety fingers through his subtle hair, a habit he often did when he was annoyed.

_Where is everybody!_

Neji craned his slender neck around the building trying to find anyone; he peered into the hallways until he finally found someone. A man with peppered hair, he was a tall, lean man who had very long legs, his skin had a olive toned hue, his broad shoulders sculpted his body to the ideal male form, yet he looked strange, his eye was concealed in a black beanie giving him a sloppy look, but Neji was almost certain he had to be a teacher or someone with some kind of authority, even though he looked incredibly young he simply had to be an adult, for one he was reading a pornographic book, something that one could only purchase if they were of legal age, and two he planted himself on the desk lifting his stoic eye to Neji and asked him for his student I.D. which was definitely something only a teacher would do unless of course he was some kind of arrogant student who knew Neji was new and wanted to mess with him.

"What?" asked Neji eyeing the man suspiciously.

"I said to give me your student I.D. so that I can verify your enrollment and hand you your schedule and dorm" sighed the man, holding a lethargic hand patiently waiting for the I.D. card.

"And who exactly are you?" spoke Neji, his voice becoming cold towards the stranger, giving him equally stoic eyes.

"I'm the Dorm Father, Kakashi Hatake" his lips curved into a smile. "I believe you are Neji Hyuuga, a model from Kumo, welcome to Konoha High."

"If you knew who I am why are you asking for my I.D.?" huffed Neji.

"Just following procedure, anyways here's your school schedule, since you're coming in late during the school year I'll assign someone to escort you to your classes, but for now please take your things and begin heading towards your dorm… I'm sure your room mate will be … um…eager… to meet you" Kakashi said the last part a bit too happily but Neji decided to ignore it. He grabbed his things and began searching for his dorm. Room 220.

He ascended the stairs almost gliding up with his sinewy legs, his smooth muscles rippled through his skin like a lean dog. He certainly was a breed apart from the rest, his luscious coffee hair swayed like buoyant feathers across his slender shoulders. Neji is a prodigy of beauty, his glowing porcelain skin could make a baby's skin feel like raw leather. Although what segregated Neji from all the other picturesque models was of course the famous, yet also infamous Hyuuga eyes. Blessed with the rare Byakugan Syndrome made Neji escalate to the pinnacle of modeling, his lavender eyes brought him essentially everything he wanted, it was a shame that another person who shared such captivating eyes lived such a morbid life. But that was his goal for coming to another school, entering a foreign country, having to lower himself to the title of a 'student' when Neji was already taking classes with Kumo's top tutors, his goal. To return Hinata Hyuuga to Kumo and give her a life neither Konoha nor his uncle could ever give her.

_Hinata you've survived in such horrid conditions, Misery was the sun, scalding and scorching you every morning until you blistered and seared, and Happiness was but a frail cloud that was not strong enough to shade you. But I am your family now, uncle may be prohibited from seeing you but I am not and I, unlike Uncle, will never abandon you little cousin. I will transform that frail cloud of Happiness into a storm of biblical proportions; its dark belly will swell and pour its luxurious riches on you._

Neji arrived to his room and turned the braze doorknob quietly entering.

_I'll give you a better life._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata smiled softly to herself, she was reading yet another fascinating book that she had discovered under a rather large Encyclopedia. This book certainly intrigued her, it strayed from reality and surfaced into fantasy, she engaged herself onto a book of Folklore, humorous tales of mischief and spellbinding stories of love and happiness. Perhaps it was the sound of her trifled giggles, or maybe even the sound of her furiously turning the pages but somehow Hinata did not hear the basement door crack open, and she definitely didn't hear the soft dragging of leather against the floor, one way or the other she didn't hear it. But at that time it did not matter, the belt sung in the air and lashed out at her face. 

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up! I can't stand hearing you, you god damned thing!"

Hinata shielded her face, just in time to avoid another lash. But the belt struck her arms like lead, the leather hide cutting her like a dog. Her mother whipped her frantically, her eyes grew open and her breathing escaped her mouth in exasperated bellows. Hinata could to nothing but shield herself, drawing her knees and wrapping her arms around her face. She sobbed out in pain as her mother wretched a handful of her hair and lifted her body up forcing Hinata to stand, exposing her vulnerable stomach and back to the mercy of the belt. She didn't know what felt worse, her scalp which was engulfed in an open fire of torture, each strand screaming for release, or her back, clenching after each whip and anticipating the next blow. 

She soon began feeling dizzy, her throat rasped and blistered from her crying. It wasn't until she glanced down at her feet that she actually realized that blood began dripping down her back, it's ruby trail slithering down to her ankles. 

_Is that my blood?_

Her entire body's nerves had shut down; the pain in her back scorched but became dull with each trickle of blood. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, the pain was too intense, her mouth frothed. She choked on her breathe and gave way completely to the blows. 

_Father this is all your fault, I hate you. _

She woke from yet another dream. Her body ached and moaned when she forcibly got up from her bed and staggered to the bathroom washing away the tears that seeped from her dream onto her cheek. The faded scars began burning at the memory. She hissed with ever step. _How will I ever survive school with so many women like Mother around? _Hinata shuddered bumps forming on her shaking flesh. _I have to try though, I promised Sasuke. Also how can I expect to get revenge on my father when I run like a child from every problem I can't resolve, I'll never give that man the satisfaction of seeing me like that._

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror for a long time; she had changed considerably since the murder. The gluttonous appetite that she acquired had taken its toll on her body, her bones no longer protruded from her sickly skin. Instead she had received healthy curves, not large curves but they were definitely there. Her face filled out, no longer hosting hollow cheeks but instead healthy plump ones, her skin soft from her baths had been blessed with a moon kissed glow. Her pale eyes once sunken into her sockets looked back at her gleaming with a humble pride that only Hinata could understand. She washed her face and brushed her hair that fell down her back, a waterfall of rich indigo strands, glowing like wires of black emerald. Hinata no longer looked as malnourished as a dog dieing of famine but instead an elegant swan shedding its grey feathers and flying off craning its body to meet the sky.

She grabbed her bag filled with her school supplies and nervously opened her door.

_Okay, today is the day. Don't back down, make friends. Just do what Sasuke._

Hinata's stomach clenched, but her breathing remained steady and normal, the night before she practiced mental drills, she's imagine being surrounded by girls all of them glaring daggers at her and although Hinata wanted to cry and flee, she continued the mental image until she could actually control her breathing and eventually fall into a state of normality.

_I can do this. _

She walked timidly across the hallway and was about to turn into the main hallway when she walked into a wall of solid muscle. Her eyes flickered upwards to see a splash of fiery red hair. Gaara took small steps back. He eyed her up and down, his expression didn't change at all, then he quietly slipped his hand into hers and led her into the hallway where few students walked around searching for friends and giggling in small groups.

"If you don't want to go to your classes today you don't have to, we can skip until you're better" whispered Gaara, noting the extreme paleness that consumed Hinata's face. Her hand almost slipped from his grip due to the cold sweat that accumulated on it.

"No it's okay, I promised Sasuke that I would be able to handle it" Hinata looked at Gaara with determined eyes, they trembled terribly, but none the less they were determined.

_Sasuke! She made a promise to him huh, it seems the Uchiha has a lingering eye for Hinata, it won't matter, even though Hinata and I don't have the same classes I'm sure that this infatuation she has for him will stop. Once she sees his group of bitches she'll cling to me. She's mine, a lamb doesn't stray from its Shepard, it's the Shepard's job to protect it from ravenous wolves._

"Hinata… If you talk to Uchiha again… I'll kill him"

**I'm not sure when I'll be updating the next chapter, I won't make the wait unbearably long but I'm still drowning out my misery with humor. **

**-This chapter is dedicated to Lord Darcia, you were a silly fat puppy who liked to bite my feet and trip me when I walked outside. Have fun in Puppy Heaven, hope you can forgive this irresponsible owner-**

**-misery.loves.black.sheep-**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to start off by thanking everyone for their support for me during my time of recovery, it really meant a lot to me. I just gotta keep in mind that I still have Kujo (my other dog) and he's just a bundle of sunshine X3 Well I don't have much else to say except here's Ch. 9, sorry if i made you wait so long and please forgive grammer errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Many students gazed in terror at the sight before them. Gaara Shubaku was walking with a girl! Yet none of them had the guts to look at the sight for long, they said that if you so much as look at him in the eye you'll die that very night by the demon that possess his body. Gaara was not a man you should mess with, he's never actually cause trouble in class, nor has he ever purposefully done mischief. However many of the students were petrified of him. 

Only one student in Konoha High history has ever been on friendly terms with him, and that would be Naruto Uzumaki. Before the two were friends though Gaara and Naruto had a huge fight in which both individuals were sent to the hospital. Naruto had suffered perhaps the worst injuries; three broken ribs one which had actually punctured his lung forcing him to go into surgery, his face needed several stitches, 56 total, and some internal bleeding. Of course Gaara had his share of battle scars too, not as serious but he stayed hospitalized for several weeks. He received a broken jaw, and a slight concussion from a terrible head butt that Naruto had slammed on him.

That was in the past now, Naruto found out that he and Gaara had more in common then they thought. Naruto was previously ostracized because his parents were a famous pair of serial murderers in Konoha known as 'The Nine Foxes'. They were given this title because when they'd kill it was always nine selected people. They'd gather their victims together and sit them in a circle, and kill them one by one; each victim would watch the other die until it was their turn. Their only child Naruto would often stay home alone; unaware of the monstrosities his parents were committing, all that he knew was that they loved him very much. But one day the police burst into his home and shot down his parents, he didn't see this because a man to whom everyone referred to as 'Sir Hokage' held him closely, covering his innocent eyes. He was a child, small and scared, there was so much noise but the man continued whispering in his ear, telling him everything would be okay. The Nine Foxes had killed exactly 90 people; each had a family with at least one child or more, each were upstanding citizens with no criminal record, all of them innocent and maniacally murdered. In the end after his parents were long gone Naruto found himself an orphan and once the news got out about the murderers everyone looked at Naruto with a new sense of fear and hatred. So when he fought Gaara Naruto realized that they weren't that different. Gaara was hated by everyone too; the cold cruel look that people would give Naruto would be given just as much to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara! You know Hinata?" Naruto came bounding up the hallway, students moving hastily out of his way. His blonde hair sparkled like yellow diamonds. Hinata who had been following Gaara quietly smiled at Naruto.

"Naruto… how do **you** know her?" Gaara asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to help her out today" Naruto said, "What about you! Don't tell me you're going to deliver her to me, what a nice guy, thanks Gaara I was going to spend all morning looking for her"

"I'm not handing her over to you" Gaara lifted a brow. "She's my girlfriend"

Naruto for once in his life had nothing to say. His face went from cheery to plain blank; it took him a moment to compute what Gaara had said.

_Girlfriend?_

"But I promised a friend I'd help her out" he countered.

"You won't be needed then, I think I can show my own girlfriend around school" Gaara retorted.

"Well then I'll join you guys, hope you don't mind a third wheel" Naruto laughed as he scooted between them, practically wrenching Gaara's hand from Hinata's and slinging his arm around their shoulders. Gaara growled in anger but refrained from hitting Naruto.

"So Hinata how do you know Gaara, come one tell me, I didn't know this ice cube could actually talk to girls" laughed Naruto, smacking Gaara on the back in sport. Gaara hissed maniacally, emerald eyes shooting lethal daggers at Naruto.

Hinata looked at Naruto quietly, she didn't feel comfortable explaining her whole life story and she looked at Gaara for help. He only glanced at her with a blank face and looked away.

"We used to talk a lot when we were kids" was her only answer.

"Oh… how come you didn't mention her Gaara?" Naruto turned his head dramatically towards Gaara. Gaara decided to ignore the question and turned his emerald eyes away.

BRIIINNNG !!!

The bell suddenly rang and Naruto quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and rushed towards the mass of students, looking mischievously behind him Naruto smiled innocently.

"I'm going to steal your girlfriend for a moment, if we don't hurry we'll be late for class" Naruto comically saluted Gaara and went sprinting before Gaara could get his murderous hands on him. _Damn you Naruto, next time I see you I'm going to punish you for touching her._

Hinata ran furiously behind Naruto her feet slightly dragging as he sped quickly towards class. He swiftly dodged students, apologizing frantically. His grip on her was firm and strong, and he slowed down a little to allow her time to catch up. They continued their frivolous race until they finally arrived to their first class.

"Kakashi! I'm not late! I still have three minutes see" he yelled pointing frantically to the clock ticking quietly on the wall. Everyone in class looked at him with angry and annoyed looks on their faces. It seemed their teacher wasn't there, which wasn't much of a surprise considering Kakashi taught the class.

"Naruto why are you yelling so early in the morning?" grunted Sasuke. Relief swept over him like a soft breeze, behind Naruto stood a flustered Hinata trying to catch her breath. Sasuke was worried that Hinata might have gotten lost or run away once she saw a girl.

"I was looking for Hinata," smiled Naruto pushing her forward to a desk diagonal from Sasuke, and Naruto sat himself to the desk behind her, which was parallel to Sasuke. Some of the girls in class looked curiously at her causing shivers and chills to run up and down Hinata's back. Sasuke looked at her with gentle eyes, and smiled very softly. To smile openly would cause uproar and Sasuke knew that many of his female classmates were watching him like lusty harpies, no, it was best to smile quietly so that only Hinata would see. Hinata however didn't return the gesture. She was actually very frightened and worried. She didn't take Gaara's threat lightly, she knew that being around Sasuke made Gaara uneasy but she had no idea that he felt so threatened by Sasuke that he was willing to kill him. She looked at the board with shaky eyes pretending that Sasuke wasn't staring at her heatedly.

"Okay class, settle down" Their teacher Mr. Hatake walked in and threw his firm rump on his desk. "Take out your text books and begin on problems 2- 40"

"Hey you're late Kakashi!" blurted Naruto.

"That's Mr. Hatake to you Naruto, and for you information I was making copies of your class assignment for you so that you wouldn't have to write down all the problems, but perhaps I should make you all write these quadratic problems on your own since you seem so worried about my tardiness" drawled Kakashi, waving the papers carelessly in his hands.

"Naruto!" the class snarled at him, causing him to pout childishly and purse his lips. He folded his arms and sulked into his seat.

"He's always so strict on **my** tardies" he huffed silently so that only he could hear.

Hinata looked over her paper for perhaps the tenth time. She finished it very quickly but decided to hold on to it. When she had finished she looked around her to find that everyone else were still in the first couple of problems, others hadn't even bothered to start. _I finished really fast, did I do something wrong? _She glanced nervously at her paper. She had the Quadratic Formula memorized by heart and had often done mental drills in her head when she had nothing to do in the basement. So this work seemed really simple to her, she turned to Sasuke who had his paper turned down on his desk. It seemed like he finished too. After a while of waiting the bell had finally rang.

"If you didn't finish the work I want it on my desk first thing tomorrow morning!" shouted Kakashi to the speedy students already dashing out the door. After most of the students left Sasuke got up and handed Kakashi his paper, which he purposefully turned in to the end of class out of habit.

"Here" he threw the paper on his desk and glanced around the classroom to find Naruto still scribbling furiously at his paper, trying desperately to finish the last problem and then he looked at Hinata who was sitting patiently at her desk looking a little fidgety as a fellow female student passed by her accidentally bumping her arm as she attempted to leave the classroom. Hinata froze when she got bumped, all the color left her face.

"Sorry" spoke the girl double taking when she hit her, and quickly rushed out of the room. Hinata still continued to pale. After Sasuke was assured that he and Naruto were the only people left in the room, excluding Kakashi of course. He walked quickly towards Hinata and leaned closely to her face.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, worry lathered all other his tongue. Hinata bit her lip and nodded. She craned her neck around her like a nervous hen, expecting Gaara to leap out of no where and snap Sasuke's neck.

"Let's go to our next class then" he grabbed her things and shoved them in Naruto's arms. "Carry these for her" he commanded.

Hinata hesitated before she got up; Sasuke and Naruto were already walking outside the door.

"Are you coming or what?" scoffed Sasuke, eyeing her impatiently.

Hinata walked to the door and peered outside, most of the students were jostling each other in order to reach their classroom. She saw no signs of Gaara and sighed softly to herself. It wasn't that she feared him, no she cared about Gaara a lot, it was Sasuke she worried about. Sasuke meant too much to her, he had done so much for her and she truly feared seeing Gaara act so hostile towards him. After the coast was clear she walked happily towards the two men waiting for her outside the hallway.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke flinched and took several steps away from Naruto and Hinata. He looked behind him to see the girl he really, really didn't want to see.

_Shit it's Kin_

A girl with a waterfall of black hair falling all the way to her waist came prancing towards Sasuke. Everyone knew Kin, she was a vicious girl that a criminal record to match. Konoha High wasn't a school known for gangs or trouble makers, as a matter of fact because most of the teachers have military experience no one would dream of causing a riot. But Kin was something completely different, she controlled her peers with a mere glance, there was no need to threaten them. She and Sakura had gotten into a rather lethal fight in a park once, no serious damage, but Sakura was forced to defend herself and her right for Sasuke's friendship. The same thing happened to Ino and Ten Ten. Both females of course earned their right to hang with whom ever they please, including Sasuke. Tension would rise when ever Kin saw a girl talking to Sasuke, especially when they didn't fight her for the right to.

"Sasuke I haven't seen you in so many days!" she chirped, throwing dirty looks at Naruto and Hinata who were standing a little too close to 'her' Sasuke.

"Leave me alone" responded Sasuke coldly. He stalked past Naruto and Hinata heading towards class. Hinata stood near Naruto paralyzed at the sight of Kin. She clenched Naruto's jacket and practiced her breathing exercises.

"Aww… Sasuke don't be like that. Who got you angry, was it that Sakura girl, do you want me to teach her a lesson for you?" Kin walked behind Sasuke like a bitch in heat.

"Naruto hurry up and get to class, if Orochimaru catches us tardy on the first day back he'll ass rape us" Sasuke spoke, completely ignoring Kin, however, Naruto sensed the tension in his voice, he was actually using a secretive code which translated to 'Naruto get Hinata to fuckin class before Kin gets suspicious' he looked at Naruto with grave eyes and continued his brooding walk, ignoring Hinata as well. Sasuke could already see Kin eyeing Hinata, her eyes were turning lethal and envious.

"Holy Shit you're right, come on!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand yet again and went off sprinting, as soon as he had gotten a nice good distance away from Kin Naruto shout back.

"Hey Kin…" Kin tore her possessive eyes from Sasuke and looked maliciously at Naruto.

"What the hell do you want?"

"The dog pound called me, they said they want their Bitch back" and as soon as Naruto finished his sentence he flipped her off and ran like a fox from a swarm of trained hunting hounds, his laugh echoed like a madman through the hallway, Hinata practically being dragged behind him.

Kin snarled menacingly and took off in the opposite direction, legs stiff and lips raised showing off her teeth leaving Sasuke completely alone, which he took advantage of and quickly hastened his pace so that he wouldn't be late to class.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

All through class Hinata felt several heated stares at her, some from some female students who glared due to the fact that she sat right next to Sasuke. Her teacher Mr. Orochimaru had given her the assigned seat, hence the venomous eyes. But perhaps the most flustering stare came from the teacher himself. Mr. Orochimaru, he gave the class an assignment to write the life cycle of a virus and several other pathogens. As Hinata worked on the paper she would often glance at the Orochimaru, at first she smiled at him, but he would return the smile with dark eyes. He sat behind his desk, leaning back on his chair in a lethargic manner resting his head on his pale palm. The small creaking of his chair echoed through out the room as he rocked back and forth. She was very happy that he was acknowledging her, but his look was very dangerous and cold. She chose to ignore it and smiled innocently at him, sweet as a newborn puppy. He was after all the man who saved her, her life was in debt to him.

_What the hell is his fuckin problem!_

Sasuke glared not daggers, but sleek swords at the teacher. Since Hinata stepped in class Orochimaru had not moved his predator-like eyes from her. It set Sasuke in a horrible rage, he felt like a bull pawing the ground just waiting to shove his horns into anything. He clenched the side of the desk, his knuckles turning white from the intensity and just as quickly as the class had started it ended with the bells shrill shriek.

BRIIINNNGGG!!

Orochimaru stood up, his eyes still digging deeply into Hinata. _I don't think she told anyone, if she did my ass would have been in jail by now_, _Perhaps she kept it a secret, its strange though, Kabuto had told me her mother died, __**I**__ killed her mother, shouldn't she hate me but it's the opposite with her she seemed quiet eager to meet me in fact, but I should still continue with my plan, it's best not to leave any witnesses, although if she does die I'm sure Itachi will immediately suspect someone from the school… maybe I should wait and see where this all leads to, my plan of course is fool proof, I just have to make it so that Gaara Shubaku looks like he did it all, it shouldn't be that hard, especially since he has already murdered someone in the past. _

Orochimaru snapped back into reality and dismissed his class.

"Turn in your assignment and leave" he hissed, by now several students noticed that he stared at Hinata, they didn't question his strange infatuation but bolted towards the door, ignoring him completely.

Hinata walked towards Orochimaru. She smiled and gently handed him the paper, his eyes narrowed into slits as he took the paper. His cold clammy hand grasped it and pried it from her soft ones. Then he looked behind her to find Sasuke seething, his paper was gritted in his palm, his knuckles had gone from white to almost purple. Orochimaru took his paper apprehensively. He was always cautious around Sasuke, for one his brother was the head of ANBU the very man hunting him down, if Sasuke were to get suspicious of anything he could easily report Itachi and get Orochimaru caught.

"Come one Hinata, our next class is on the second floor and you'll get lost if you don't hurry"

Orochimaru almost, repeat almost, had a stroke when he heard Sasuke talking to Hinata so familiarly. _Fuck… don't tell me Sasuke is friends with her._

Sasuke glared maliciously at Orochimaru and placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder instinctively.

_Double fuck, he is, shit that completely messes everything up, no no no no… Wait what if he isn't that close to her, maybe he was just asked to be an escort. From what I've noticed in the past Sasuke doesn't usually bond with his female peers._

"Ah, Hinata, I didn't realize you and Mr. Uchiha were friends" he pointed out, praying to Lucifer that she would deny it.

"So what if we are, it doesn't concern you" sneered Sasuke. He prodded Hinata out the door, glancing back at Orochimaru with lethal ruby red eyes, the Sharingan glowed with a new sense of hatred.

Orochimaru paled like a man about to jump to his death. _This is not good! Fuck not only does she know him, but from his actions he's acting like some sort of bodyguard. I have to find a way to get rid of her without involving Sasuke. _

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Lunch time had arrived quickly and Hinata's stomach growled and whimpered for food. She followed Naruto and Sasuke, well mostly Naruto since so many girls gathered around Sasuke and gave her dirty looks if she tried talking to him.

"Man I'm so hungry, I hope the food is good today" complained Naruto, caressing his stomach.

Hinata walked happily behind him looking at the other student's as they walked blankly through the hallways, there were a lot of girls but none of them had tried to do anything to her. Relief swept over her like a cool ocean, she felt at great peace being near Sasuke, and although she did miss Gaara's companionship terribly he simply didn't have any classes with her, which did bring her sadness, but she was still happy all the same, Kiba would often talk to her in class he was a kind boy, when he spoke to her he looked straight into her eyes and every other minute he'd crack a wolfish grin and scratch his tattooed cheeks.

"Hey Hinata did you know that there's a new transfer student who's eyes look exactly like yours, I thought that he was you but when I called out your name he turned around and looked at me all surprised, I felt to embarrassed so I just turned around and ran, hahahahaha, kinda silly" grinned Kiba, he flushed in embarrassment at the incident.

But Hinata looked at him with a gaping mouth _What did he say, that's impossible, no, could it be that my family has found me?_ "Kiba do you know his name by any chance?" she grabbed his thick jacket into her small hands and gave him pleading eyes.

"Sorry I didn't get his name, I just ran off when I realized he wasn't you." Blushed Kiba.

As they arrived into the cafeteria they met up with Ten Ten, Sakura, and Ino. They all greeted Hinata with cheery smiles.

"Hi Hinata, how has the day been so far? I hope nobody has been bothering you" popped in Ten Ten draping a sisterly arm around Hinata's small shoulders. Hinata shuttered a bit at the contact but settled down, slowly getting used to the affection and care that Ten Ten was expressing.

"It's been really good." Hinata tried terribly not to flinch at Sakura's eyes, the emerald sphere's glistened with a aura of jealousy.

"Have you girl's seen that new transfer student, they say he's a foreign model with the most gorgeous eyes and the hottest body" interrupted Ino, practically drooling at the mere image of him.

"Oh look! There he is, wow look at him, his hair is so beautiful, do you think that he has a girlfriend?" Ino squealed as the very man came in the lunch room, holding a rather poor excuse for a lunch, half a sandwich and an apple. He looked around the cafeteria as if he were looking for something, his eyes swept across the room looking at each person's face, his frown growing more and more apparent when he obviously didn't find the thing he was looking for, that is of course until he looked at Hinata. His lovely framed jaw dropped when their eyes met.

_That's him! _Hinata gasped loudly, and Sasuke turned to face her surprised at her reaction.

_It's her! Finally after looking for her all morning I found her_

_What would he be doing here? Did my father come as well, I don't have my plan thought out yet, I can't look at my father yet until my vengeance is complete. But why is my cousin here? How does he even know about me?_

Neji gallantly strode to Hinata, his stoic face lighting up. Hinata could only stare, what would he do? Finally he came up to her and wrapped his smooth arms around her.

"Hinata Hyuuga, I've come to take you back to Kumo, you won't be hurt ever, little cousin, Uncle has wronged you in the worst way a parent could to his child. But if you never want to see him I can make it happen, Kumo is so large that you'll never have to see that man ever. I've come to save you from this place, rest easy Hinata"

_Who is this guy, he looks very similar to Hinata but she has no records of having relatives, I doubt her family would come now of all times, after they deserted her! But their eyes, it has to be a relative. There's no way I'm letting this guy take her._

The next thing she knew he was being ripped from her body, Sasuke grew murderous with hatred throwing Neji on the floor and kicking his rippled stomach.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, you abandon her and then come back to take her away from me!"

Neji having recovered lunged at Sasuke, knocking the air from his lungs with the strength of a powerful G-Force.

"The question here is who do **you** think **you** are! This miserable city has done nothing to help her; I'm not leaving her here to die!"

_Who is this guy, he expects me to back down after I just found out about her, never!_

"Get off him you'll hurt him" cried Hinata. She felt a fierce grip grab her; she turned around to find Gaara livid behind her, his eyes glinted with insanity.

"He's dead" he snarled, his eyes locked on Sasuke like a mad wolverine. He pushed her roughly to the side and hurled his mad body at Sasuke, who was already tussling with Neji in a vicious fist fight. Both getting injured and bruised. Gaara knocked down Sasuke with a brute force and thrust his elbow into his sternum causing Sasuke to double over in pain cringing as he gasped for breath.

"Gaara what the hell are you doing!?" yelled Naruto, shock and surprise plastered over his face he then threw himself at Gaara knocking him off Sasuke, once Sasuke had gotten up however he continued to pound Neji. Neji dodged his first couple of punches, but got a terrible fist to his cheek. Naruto desperately tried holding off Gaara, purposely tangling his limbs with Gaara so that it was impossible for him to get up.

"Gaara what's wrong with you stop!"

"Naruto let go of me or I'll kill you too"

Gaara reached out and grabbed Neji's foot, which happened to be the closest thing to grab, and thrust him down on the floor. Neji stumbled and fell with a groan, he kicked Gaara in the head for making him fall but received a more ferocious kick from Sasuke who by then grabbed a nearby tray and hurled it at Gaara, making Gaara howl in pain and thrust his knee into Naruto who let go of him and rolled clenching his stomach in pain.

All four men were tangled in a locked battle of power and hatred. The student's took fearful steps back as they witnessed some blood- whose owner was unknown from the malicious mass of men- smeared on the floor.

"Somebody get a teacher" cried Ten Ten. Ino and Sakura looked at each other, adrenaline rushing through their veins like an explosive, and took of sprinting to a nearby classroom. Not soon after they had left three teachers came racing in, Kurenai the girls Dorm Mother, Mr. Miato the P.E. instructor, and Mr. Hatake the Math teacher.

"Gai get Shubaku and Uzumaki! I'll hold down Uchiha and Hyuuga!"

"Got it Kakashi, Kurenai keep the other student's away from them!"

Gai lunged in and ripped Gaara off Sasuke with one hand, and with his other hand he tore Naruto from Gaara.

"It's better to get you to away from here and cool off" he hissed as Gaara plunged his fist into Gai's side, in a frail attempt to get loose and finish off Sasuke. But Gai threw both teens over his shoulder and ran out of the cafeteria into the hallway.

Kakashi was forced to step on Neji so that he could remove Sasuke off his bloody body, Sasuke and Neji were pounding each other with murderous punches and he knew that if he had intervened just moments later both teens would be in the hospital.

"Both of you stop it!" he flung Sasuke across the cafeteria where he fell back on several tables, he stumbled a few steps dazed at the brute force, and then Kakashi hurled Neji to the opposite side, where he slipped and tumbled back crashing into chairs. Once Sasuke and Neji recovered they fell back panting, wiping blood from their faces, Sasuke suffered a swollen cheek and several cuts on his lips, his winced as he lifted his shirt to find sickly bruises all over his chest, one particular nasty one right on his sternum. Neji surprisingly had few to almost no damages to his face, but his body doubled over in pain, he was almost positive he had strained something.

"What's wrong with you!" shouted Kurenai. Both men stayed quiet, either to keep the fact that they were fighting over Hinata or perhaps just recovering from shock.

Hinata during the whole fight had hunched over in a slight fetal position crying her helpless eyes out. Hearing the sound of a fist hitting flesh brought horrible memories and she completely shut down, her mind had zoned out and she pretended she was back in the beaten old couch holding a pleasant conversation with Gaara, talking about a book she read, or maybe a new math problem she had finally figured out. Anything was better than this homicidal scene in front of her.

"Hinata are you alright? Did you accidentally get hurt?" Ten Ten reached down and touched Hinata's shoulder when she didn't get a response. But Hinata flinched and shook, she looked up at Ten Ten with eyes full of horror.

"Don't hurt me, I'm sorry!" Hinata shielded her face and took off sprinting where ever her petrified feet took her. Sasuke yelled at her to call her back but Kakashi forcibly held him down, which didn't take much effort since Sasuke's body was already so battered.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx\

Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori were quietly sitting outside a small Café shop about a block away from Konoha High, taking a well deserved lunch break. Kisame was shamelessly wooing cat calls to women walking by.

"Hey there" he smirked making suggestive glance at the waitress taking their orders.

"Do I know you?" she asked, clearly not impressed with his jeering.

"I'm the guy you see every night in your dreams" cooed Kisame, who had obviously had a little alcohol sneaked into his drink by a mischievous Deidara who just happened to know that Kisame couldn't hold his liquor.

"Actually now that you mention it I do have nightmares time to time" she mocked and returned inside to ask another waitress to get their orders.

"BAHAhahahahahaha, Kisame you're such a stupid loser" busted out Deidara gripping his aching sides from the persistent laughing. Sasori couldn't help but chuckle at the entire scene.

"Deidara did you get the file?" asked Sasori, returning to his usual state of stoic-ness.

"Yea Itachi sent it to me as not that long ago, hmm"chirped Deidara.

"Well let me see it, this is a big step for us in ANBU we finally have a specific description of the guy" spoke Sasori, interest hinted in his deep voice.

"It says here that he's a white male, lengthy black hair past his shoulders. Amber eyes. About ()172 cm. No facial hair. ()52.3 kg…. hey guy's doesn't this description sound like someone we know?" questioned Deidara, raising a blond brow.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Itachi was on edge lately, the information Hinata had given him was really specific, so why was it taking him so long to identify the killer? For several countless hours he rummaged through Konoha's top wanted men. None of them matched the description. His bloodshot eyes had the symptoms of insomnia, small hued rings were appearing. His squad was almost frightened to even go near him for fear that he'd lash out at them, one man had already been sent to the ER for slacking off while he was supposed to look at background information for several suspects. 'Till this day no one knows if he'll ever be able to use his right hand.

"Genma! Get me the records of all men ages 40 – 60 with criminal backgrounds." snarled Itachi.

"Yes captain" Genma set off hastily to get the files, as soon as he left Izumi came in looking flustered.

"Sir I just got word from agents Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame, they say they might have a lead on our guy"

Itachi ran his shaking fingers through his hair and let out a well deserved sigh. "Send word to them… Tell them I'm on my way"

* * *

**Thank you all for reviewing, your reviews were major motivators for me to get off my depressed ass and finish writing. tee hee. **

**Special Thanks to all the puppies out in the world, puppies make the world go 'round guys, if you have a dog go ahead and give him a big ol' sloppy kiss. grabs Kujo and plants a big one on him lol, come on don't be grossed out i'm not ashamed to give my dog a kiss on his nose, and if you have other pets go ahead and show 'em the love. Unless its like a Tarantula. heh heh.**

**-misery.loves.black.sheep-**

**PLEASE REVIEW (for the sake of the puppies!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Misery here. Okay just read, don't feel like talking too much today.**

* * *

Hinata ran hard, pushing her legs to the limit. Her lungs raged with fire and irregular pants escaped her mouth. Her shaking feet barely touched the ground, beads of sweat cloaking her forehead. She tried hard to hold in her tears, she was just so tired of crying. She felt so helpless and it sickened her. She slowed down, her breath coming out in shudders, the sick feeling returned and she felt her lunch- that she had eaten so gluttonously- spewing from her mouth. Her already tired body couldn't take the force of the lurches surging through her stomach and she fell to her knees as another revolting shock of vomit burst from her mouth. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head from the forced expulsion. She gasped in between the swaying, her arms the only thing keeping her up.

She looked around her and found that she was lost somewhere on the large school grounds. All she could see was a vast flat grassland most of her view was obscured by large trees that littered the school, for all she knew the school building could be right in front of her but the trees made it impossible to find out, she stepped away from her repulsive 'lunch' and accepted her situation. She was definitely lost. She couldn't help but give in to her usual pathetic habit of sobbing uncontrollably.

She crawled into a grove of bushes and rested her weary haggard body against a shady tree. She gagged at the taste of vomit that still lingered in her mouth and spit out as much of the foul taste as she could.

Everything was just so confusing. Sleek humble tears raced down her face as if comforting their battered master, hushed stirs of wind whispered their sorrow as they rushed past the rattling leaves. Hinata couldn't help but release the suppressed anger that dwelled in her, a silent creature that has kept itself dormant, its snarl that had grown more menacing with each thrash harshly given to its master's timid flesh.

"I hate you!!" she screamed to no one and yet everyone at the same time. There were so many things that have made her life miserable. This city, the women that dwelled in it, her mother, and mostly her father, he was the most hated and grotesque thing that inhabited her mind. But this thing, this creature that thrived on her hatred also frightened her and as soon as the hatred had come it left just as fast, and was quickly replaced with sorrow and yet again a horrible sob escaped her mournful soul. It shook her body until she left her lungs rattling, her face becoming flushed. Her body ached terribly and her feet felt like lead, her muscles burned and seared with every twitch and spasm.

She slowly stopped crying, her eyes were already beginning to burn and she could already tell that they were red and agitated.

In that moment she decided, through a small splurge of cynicism that still ran through her veins, if she were to ever meet her father she'd do one thing and one thing only. She'd punch him in the face. She'd never tell him how she suffered, or how much she cried, or how crestfallen she had been, or even how much she wished to die. No a punch would suffice. It was all she needed, and all she wished for.

"Hinata!"

Hinata stirred slightly, her ears pricked at the sound of her name, yet her eyes were glazed and dishearten. She turned her head, wincing in frustration at the mechanic-ism of her movements. The leaves rustled in the small grove and the spiky head of Sasuke pushed its way in.

"Hinata! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he spewed, his words came out flustered and in ragged pants. His face was littered with cuts and she could see him flinch and cringe with every breath he took, obviously caused by the several large bruises that penetrated his smooth ivory flesh .He crawled into the grove on all fours panicking when he saw her distant glazed creamy eyes not responding. He took her shoulders and gently shook her until her dreamy stare drifted to him.

"Sasuke, do you think that I'll ever get to meet him?" she whispered softly, her eyes looked away from him and shifted to a leaf twirling on a thread from a branch.

"Meet who?" he questioned thankful that she had no psychical injuries.

"… my father" she echoed, her voice floating like a sigh to the wind's tender blow.

"When I meet him I want him to be punished…" small tears flowed from her milky eyes "is it too much to ask for just a small amount of pain, am I a bad person to ask for that much?" her body quivered as her innocent face formed a small twisted smile.

"Sasuke I'm so tired of crying" she choked, slowly wiping the falling tears off her cheeks, but gave up after more still continued to drip. "I don't want to live with this fear in me, why can't I become strong like you? Do you think if I were born a boy then I wouldn't have to suffer like this?" Hinata's eyes widened as a thought slithered into her mind. "Do you think the reason my father left me was because I was born a girl!?" She looked at Sasuke with crestfallen eyes.

"That's not true Hinata, don't think about your father or your family anymore, it's all because 'that' guy came that you're thinking like this right?" he accused, blaming Neji for all of these thoughts, he wrapped his warm arms around her shaking body.

"Enough of this self-hating bullshit…" Sasuke murmured softly. "Hinata, don't listen to anyone but me. I will never hurt you. I will never leave you to suffer. So don't run away like that… ever" he growled the word hotly in her ear.

"Sasuke… I …" but she was quickly cut off by Sasuke's bruised lips. He kissed her gently so that his lips wouldn't ache more than they already did. He knew what Hinata was going to say, she was going to say something insecure and timid, and he has heard enough of that from her. She tried speaking but Sasuke pressed his fierce lips deeper against hers.

He finally broke off taking a moment's breath and hotly whispered. "Don't speak… you'll only say something stupid". Hinata looked up against his unfathomable ebony eyes and smiled.

_Sasuke will protect me._

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

The fight between Sasuke, Konoha's god of sex, and the other three boys had spread like the plague the next day. Everyone, even school faculty, knew about it.

"I heard that she cheated on Gaara by seducing Sasuke, and that the new foreign student was tricked by her" whispered gossiping students.

"They said that she had gotten pregnant by Gaara and then slept with the new foreign model to get back at him for knocking her up" growled another set of students.

"You bitches don't know anything" Kin stepped into her posse creating a small circle around herself so that she could be heard clearly. "That girl has been seducing all of those men. She's a fuckin slut that should learn her place." Several more female students gathered and began listening to what Kin was saying. "That girl is a crack whore just like her mom, don't you all read the fucking paper. Have you guys heard of that woman that was murdered by that crazy drug dealer? That was her mother! That girl, Hinata, is a drug-dealing hooker who's playing with Sasuke! I'm not going to take her shit any longer!"

"She uses drugs!" gasped a bystander.

"But she looks very nice, and the poor girl, her mom was murdered she must be so sad"

"Are you sympathizing with her?! Perhaps you did not witness the fight yesterday; she doesn't deserve sympathy, the bitch! Sasuke still hasn't come out of the nurse's office yet and it's all her fault!" snarled Kin.

"We should beat the shit out of her" cried a girl.

At this time however a certain biology teacher was walking by the hallway and happened to overhear the vicious mob's conversation. _My, it looks like they really want to hurt her, ku ku ku ku. This is perfect, framing Gaara would have made Sasuke suspicious of me, but if these girls kill her for me then there would be absolutely no ties to me. All I need to do is add fuel to the fire. Ku Ku Ku Ku!_

"Ladies what are you doing loitering in the hallways" said Orochimaru, a small hint of cynicism in his voice. "I suppose you're talking about the nasty incident that happened yesterday, it's a shame, Uchiha will be serving detention under Mr. Hatake, and to think this whole incident could have been avoided if Ms. Hinata wouldn't have cheated on Mr. Shubaku" Orochimaru sighed and looked into the distance, secretly laughing inside his head at the lie he had just said.

"Although I suppose it wasn't entirely her fault, after all Mr.Uchiha is '_forced'…" _He added some emphasis on the word. "…to escort Ms. Hinata during the school year, it's not like he enjoys being with her. It's simply his duty as a student."

Orochimaru couldn't hold in his amusement when he saw all the savage female faces glaring at each other. Oh, he knew exactly when they were thinking, each of them wanted to hurt Hinata very, very badly. But the most priceless look was of Kin, she looked like a mean old bulldog ready to start rolling heads on the bloody floor. _Ku Ku Ku WAHAHAHA!!_ Orochimaru left shaking his head, as if he pitied Sasuke, but in reality his head was shaking from holding in all his laughter. He dismissed himself from the group of girls and slithered on back to his classroom where he locked the door and set out a howl of mad laughter.

"Did you guys hear what he said?! Even the teachers hate her, I say we get rid of her once and for all" dictated Kin, her long hair looked wild and crazy. "We'll make that bitch sorry for ever stepping foot into this school"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

It has been about a week since the entire ordeal with the fight between Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Naruto. All four men were sent to a special detention that was supervised by none other than Mr.Hatake.

"All right boys, seeing as how most of the damage was done to yourselves and not school property, your punishment for the fight will be to clean the entire cafeteria for a month" spoke Kakashi, who was rather annoyed to have to watch these kids, but Principle Tsunade had forced him to since they were all in his dorm.

"That's it!" exclaimed Naruto, jumping with his fist held high in the air. _Ha ha ha ha the school is getting soft, I was expecting a much worse punishment._

"Actually that's not it Naruto, I was saving the best for last, you will not only clean this cafeteria top to bottom but you will have to do it with one hand tied behind your back, if you need help with something you will just have to ask a friend, one of the other three men here." Kakashi chuckled, clearly enjoying the look on their faces.

"You're joking right? Tying our hands isn't that illegal, wont it break some child abuse law?" countered Sasuke, who had partially healed from most of his bruises.

"My, my you seem to know a lot about child abuse laws Uchiha, it's a shame you abandoned that knowledge instead of putting it to good use" drawled Neji, glaring poisoned tipped daggers at Sasuke.

Sasuke tensed up and gave Neji cold stoic eyes. "Is the pot calling the kettle black? Perhaps you should keep your mouth shut about 'abandoning' things, your family seems to do enough of that from what I can tell" sneered Sasuke, hitting Neji exactly where it hurts.

Neji flinched at the comeback, but bristled like a rabid pit dog. He was ready to land a nice solid punch on Sasuke when a cold voice lashed out.

"I don't want you near Hinata again Uchiha, she's **my** girlfriend. I thought I made that perfectly clear last time" snarled Gaara. Who by order of Principle Tsunade was forced to wear handcuffs around his wrists, since he resisted Gai in the hallway and gave him a rather purple-ish, large bruise on his side. Gaara would have to wipe down tables since he wouldn't be able to do much with his hands, and he was asked to be kept under special watch by the assistant principle Shizune.

"Okay guy's that's enough I was just kidding about the hand tying thing… well except for Mr. Shubaku of course…." Kakashi chuckled even louder at his joke, but cleared his throat and became serious. "Shubaku start over there and wipe off all the food from the tables" Kakashi pointed to the opposite corner of the cafeteria.

"Naruto" Kakashi looked at Naruto lazily, "I want you to start sweeping"

"Sasuke, you gather up all the trays, clean them, dry them, and then stack them" Sasuke grunted in annoyance from having to listen to orders but began picking up the trays, all the while sending silent challenges to Gaara, who was simply throwing all the food from the tables onto the floor and spraying the tables clean. His cuffs jingling with every movement he made.

"And as for you Mr.Hyuuga, you will start scrubbing the walls and make sure every stain is off," Kakashi gave him a wiry sponge and a bucket with soapy water.

"I want this entire room clean by the time I finish reading!" shouted Kakashi, while taking out a rather vulgar looking book that Neji recognized as the same porn book he was reading when they first met.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

After hours of vigorous work they had finally managed to clean the cafeteria and only three fights had broken out, the first between Gaara and Sasuke in which the tension between them had gotten so high that they both lunged at each other like pit dogs, the second was between Sasuke and Neji, where Sasuke had 'accidentally' dropped a tray on Neji's stomach and Neji had gone berserk and flung the same tray to Sasuke's head, tackling him afterwards, which then led to the third fight where Gaara decided that that was his chance to kill Sasuke and hurled his lean body in the fight, wrapping his handcuff's around Sasuke's neck in an attempt to strangle him. That is until Kakashi stepped in and threw all three boys across the cafeteria with a force so terrible and brutish that it took all three several minutes to regain balance.

"Okay guys if I hear about any of you fighting during school I'll made your detentions a cold hell full of torment and misery!" barked Kakashi, "This whole fighting thing is getting really old, real fast… starting Monday I want all of these issues settled or you're going to regret it when you come back to detention… now get out of here!"

The boys put all of the supplies away and walked to their dorms sweaty and tired. Even though Kakashi was one hell of a lazy teacher he didn't cut any of them some slack, he had made Neji re-clean one spot on the wall that just wouldn't come off, Neji kept complaining that the spot was there before the fight but Kakashi wouldn't stop pestering him until the spot disappeared. Also Kakashi would trot on the floor leaving his dirty foot prints on them making Naruto's blood boil, he had to mop the entire cafeteria about three times before Kakashi was satisfied, Sasuke had perhaps received the worst treatment from Kakashi, he had to pick up all the trays again after Kakashi had accidentally knocked over the clean and dry stack, and since they all fell on the floor Kakashi insisted that he wipe all of the again since they got dirty from falling on the floor –the same floor that had already been mopped three times by Naruto-.

When they got into the dorm hall Naruto stepped in front of them with his arms stretched out on either side of him, clearly he was angry that if they didn't solved out their problems- ones in which Naruto had nothing to do with- he'd be punished for their stubbornness.

"Naruto move out of the way I'm tired and I don't want to be near these guys" growled a sweat drenched Sasuke, too tired to even walk around him.

"Hell no, you heard what Kakashi said, I'm not going to get punished even more just because you guys are all psychotic" snapped Naruto.

"I'm only going to say this once" spoke Neji, his milky eyes looking into each of their eyes. "I'm taking her back with me, I can take care of her in Kumo, she doesn't need to live in this pathetic city anymore"

"Hinata doesn't even know who you are, you expect me to hand her over to some guy she doesn't even know! You abandoned her, do you know what kind of life you left her with" snarled Sasuke, his eyes ruby with the Sharingan.

"She doesn't need either of you, I've known her since I was a child, she needs me, both of you are only threatening her existence", growled Gaara. _They are both wolves, I've been with Hinata since we were kids she would be dead now if I hadn't intervened. She exists because I said so, it was my choice, and it's my choice on who she talks to. She's mine._

"You've known her since she was a child and you didn't do anything to help!!" Neji couldn't believe what he just heard, his stoic face smothered itself into one of complete shock. His eyes shot lethal venom as he lunged towards Gaara but was tackled back by Naruto.

"Hey don't start fighting I don't want my ass in detention again" barked Naruto.

"Well it's not like he's even human anyways" interjected Sasuke glaring harshly at Gaara, "Shubaku has a sense if monstrosity beyond human comprehension. Tell me Shubaku did you enjoy hearing Hinata cry while her mom beat her?" accused Sasuke, clearly putting all his hatred and blame on Gaara.

"Shut the hell up Uchiha, you don't understand anything. Don't you think I tried telling someone?! Who would listen to me? Who gives a fuck if I was telling the truth or not!? To everyone I'm a monster!" choked Gaara, the guilt of his situation cracked through his voice like broken glass.

"I figured that if I couldn't help her get out I could at least be there for her when she needs me, I could help her live… With out me she would be dead, so don't preach to me about this bullshit!"

"You think just because you fed her and talked to her that she automatically belongs to you!" retorted Sasuke.

"And you think that just because you spent some time with her that she belongs to you?" cut in Neji, his cold milky spilling resent and anger towards Sasuke.

All of their screaming brought groggy and angry dorm mates out of their doors.

"What the hell is with all the screaming?" grunted Shino, who didn't like being disturbed when he was studying.

All four men looked at him with indifferent faces and separated their own ways. That is until a buoyant Kiba came busting out of his room with a crackled smile across his red tinted cheeks.

"…and then Akamaru got so excited that he tangled himself on my legs and I fell face first into the stuff, ha ha ha ha ha!" Kiba had a friendly arm slung over Hinata as they came out of his room turning the corner to where all four men simply gaped at him.

"Kiba what the hell was Hinata doing in your room!?" grunted Sasuke. Neji and Gaara gazed at them both their brows lifted in surprise. Kiba hearing his name turned around and waved happily at the sweaty and tired fighters.

"Hey guy's how was detention? You guys look like shit" barked Kiba, oblivious to all the heated eyes penetrating him when he didn't answer Sasuke's question.

"Kiba was showing me a trick that Akamaru had learned" smiled Hinata innocent as a new born Jay. Her smile faded though when she saw how tired and fatigued they looked and set her eyes down in guilt. It was after all because of her that they had gotten into a fight in the first place.

"Don't even ask Kiba, Kakashi is a slave driver, I feel bad for Gaara though he has to stay in cuff's during detention cuz of what he did to Gai" exasperated Naruto, smacking Gaara on the back in sympathy. Gaara growled and stared long and hard at Hinata before he decided to take his leave, he glanced at her when he passed to enter his room, and quietly closed the door behind him.

Neji also decided to head to his dorm; he wished for a hot shower badly, this kind of work isn't suited for someone like him and what would his manager say if he heard that Neji had actually done manual labor? However, much to the anger of Sasuke, Neji went up to Hinata and put his hand gently on her shoulder; he then leaned in close to her ear and whispered softly.

"Hinata meet me behind the large oak tree on the east side of school 30 minutes before curfew, I need to speak with you" Neji took a quick glance at Sasuke and narrowed his eyes; he wistfully strode to his dorm with out another word.

_Tonight I'll convince her to leave with me, if she agrees I'll have us out of here by the morning._

"What was that all about?" asked Sasuke stoically, looking at Hinata with hard eyes, yet still trying to look as if he cared.

Hinata stared back at Sasuke blankly and remembered the conversation they had the previous week. Sasuke didn't want her to get hurt; he wanted her near him at all times. But Hinata found that impossible, she realized that she could use Neji to get close to her father and finally get her revenge, Sasuke wouldn't approve so she didn't tell him.

"He just told me 'hi'" she lied, "Oh Sasuke you have to see Akamaru's trick, it's so amazing" she giggled, obviously trying to change the subject. "Kiba can you show Sasuke Akamaru's trick?"

Sasuke felt uneasy though, he felt like she was hiding something and he didn't like it. It was a feeling that gnawed like a starving beast carving its message deeply into Sasuke's soul. It was warning him with a sick Cheshire Cat smile.

_Something bad is going to happen to her._

**

* * *

**

**Special thanks to the reviewers. There are so many pet lovers out there, there are many dog lovers and I even had a review who seemed to have a very lovable hamster (I think they are so adorable the way they stuff their cheeks and their tiny itsy bitsy paws X3) **

**Also I don't think anyone caught on to this but I think I'll just say it. In chapter 1 Hinata mentioned having a favorite book called Byaku Kiba which roughly translates to White Fang in English. White Fang is a novel written by Jack London, it's probably my most favorite book in the entire world. I know that dog lovers would certainly enjoy this book. I re-read it when I was cleaning my room and had remembered that I had written about it in my story. Well anyways enough of my rambling [I'm sounding like my grandma, she never stops talking about 'back in the day on the ranch in México we had to dig a hole to go to the bathroom…. Blah blah blah.' LOL **

**On the next Oh How the Silent Tremble:**

**Orochimaru's plan of having Hinata eliminated seems to be running smoothly, but there's more in store for Orochimaru than he wants.**

**It seems like Hinata is in a nasty predicament, both Neji and Sasuke have told her they'd protect her but how can they keep their promises when they don't even know she's in danger? Who will save our lovely Hinata? But wait, it seems Hinata might not need a savior perhaps years of abuse will teach Hinata that she and her mother are more a like than she wishes to be. Will Hinata's will to survive conquer her fear, or will she retreat to her shell and give in to the pain? **

**-misery.loves.black.sheep-**

**PLEASE REVIEW ( for my soul delighteth by the review from the heart, ye a review from the heart shall be blessed with a quicker chapter)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Misery here. Here is the long awaited chapter. Please forgive any grammar errors. **

* * *

Curfew for Konoha High was at 11:30 p.m. This meant Hinata had to be at the spot in about 10 minutes, the time right now was 10:50. Her pace quickened. 

When Hinata had first seen her cousin Neji at the cafeteria a week ago she couldn't believe it. She had automatically recognized his face from the files she had gotten from Itachi. It brought her unimaginable joy to think that someone from her family might actually consider her existence worth something. But it also brought her indescribable fury, was her existence only worth something when someone else saved her, perhaps her family was thinking 'well if somebody took the time to take her out of there maybe she isn't completely useless.' Almost every night she'd gaze at the pictures attached to the files pondering as to what she should feel for these people. Bliss for the fact that she actually had a family, or Hatred since it seemed she wasn't worth the save for them. Every night she wondered.

However, the picture of her father was hidden at the very end of the file, the mere look of him sent fire and wickedness running through her veins and a deep sense of ugliness would hover over her. It wasn't a good feeling and she felt like there was a different side of her that would rear its deformed head whenever Hiashi Hyuuga was mentioned.

But she knew her cousin was different, she felt it when he first hugged her so serenely, she felt it when he promised her an escape, and she felt it when ever he looked at her so sadly. She gave him the benefit of the doubt that perhaps someone from her family actually wanted her to exist. Not only that but she could also use him, he's very close to her father, he works for him after all. During their talk tonight she could mention her plan; surely he would help her, right? All that she wants is a punch, it is after all the least he could grant her.

As she opened the door to go outside Hinata felt a chill run down her spine. This chill was all too familiar; it was the chill she got when she heard the basement door creak, the same chill when she heard the stairs groaning under foot steps, it was definitely the same one. Hinata turned around hearing her neck snap from the sudden quickness, her muscles instinctively clenched and adrenaline rushed through her dilated veins. Her ears pricked to any sounds but she heard none. After waiting for a few more minutes she continued across the school yard to the tree where she was supposed to meet Neji, her ears still sensitive to any foreign sound. But all she could hear was the wind's mad howl as it rushed savagely past her ears.

Everything was silent… that is until she heard it. Loud crunching of feet against the fresh grass, several feet scurrying like mine racing through a field, figures appeared against the night's veil each was tense and forbidden.

"Hinata you should have left school while you still had the chance, now it's too late"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Neji waited patiently behind the tree, he took in a deep breath of the earth scented air. The moon was waning; it glowed ever so softly contrasting elegantly against the dark veil of nighttime. Blades of grass would reflect shimmers of starlight, and crickets would chirp serenely, nicely hidden in the bushels of leaves, earth doves cooed like mystical sirens, everything harmonized peacefully.

Occasionally a soft breeze would rush by as if soothing Neji's nerves. He checked his watch for perhaps the fifth time. It read 11:17

_She's late._

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Hinata gagged as two arms held her while several girls took turns slapping her and some even cracking a punch. Her body shook like the towers and soon, following their lead ,she crumbled down in a battered heap on the floor. She couldn't see anything; horrible memories flooded her mind like a great sickness. Flashes came blinding her, forcing her body to bend in a humiliating manner in front of these spiteful girls.

"Look at her she's crying to her mommy" mocked a girl digging her heel into Hinata's rib cage.

Hinata was in fact crying to her mother but not in the way a normal child would, she wasn't asking for help or salvation instead she was begging for life and an escape from death. Her lips moved but the words wouldn't come out.

"Mama don't kill me, I'll be a good girl… I hate daddy too mom, please don't hurt me"

Her lips continued to move silently as Kin kneed her stomach causing Hinata to double over in agonizing pain. Surges of shocking pain ran through Hinata's body, everything ached. She was forced to stand as the girls held her up by her arms not giving her a moments rest from the savage palms and fists. Her lungs shuddered, as if a rock were rattling in them. Her legs felt like they would give out any moment. Her vision was so blurred she couldn't tell if people were hitting her or shapeless blobs.

"Please stop Mom, I don't want to die" tears ran down her face, the salty substance stung her severed cheeks and burned them like acid.

"Shut up" snarled Kin jabbing the edge of her palm into Hinata's cheek bone. "I'm not your fucking mother"

"Kin maybe we should stop she looks like she isn't going to last long, what if she really dies" cried a girl, hiding her face behind another girl.

Hinata tuned everything out, a horrible ringing sound echoed through her ears.

'_Do you want to die?'_

_Who said that? Sasuke is that you? Where are you? Please help me_

'_Hinata stand up'_

_Sasuke my body hurts so much, I-I can't feel my left leg anymore._

'_Stand up Hinata, fight back'_

_Wait Sasuke where are you, why can't you saved me?_

'_Fight by any means necessary, don't give up'_

The voice began fading and soon Hinata heard a different voice invade her head. It was familiar and it twisted her innards with every syllable. It made her body cringe and wince.

'_Look at you, you're pathetic, just die stupid girl'_

_M-mom?_

'_Just stay like that, you'll die soon enough'_

_No Sasuke told me to live, bring him back, I don't want to die_

'_If you can't even fight against me what makes you think that boy would want such a pathetic bitch all over him, just give in'_

_That's not true, I can fight, I'm not pathetic… you're pathetic, you die!_

'_I'm already dead stupid girl. It's you who is gunna die'_

_I can fight back_

'_No you can't, just stay down and die'_

_No… I won't_

"What the hell are you talking about you tramp?" a girl kicked Hinata in the face her shoe's sharp arch cut her and a flood of throbbing pain consumed Hinata's face, the girl wiped her shoes on Hinata's shirt smearing it with blood and grass.

"HA HA Look at her she's going crazy" giggled an underclassman. By this time several girls had left, Kin had simply gone too far with this. It took a while but some of the few girls that remained could have sworn they heard Hinata laughing; her voice was muffled since her face was shoved into the grass, Kin grabbed a fist full of her hair and lifted her head and this time it was clear, Hinata was laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny whore?" she dug her heel into Hinata's back. But Hinata didn't even wince. Kin dug her heel even deeper until she could feel Hinata's bone right under her. "Still think its funny" she growled.

She flipped Hinata on her back and placed her foot right between her breasts pressing down on her sternum, making it almost impossible for Hinata to breath. But Hinata was still laughing, it was growing louder and wilder. She mouthed out some words but Kin didn't hear them.

"What the hell did you say you bitch?" Kin loosened her foot so Hinata could say what she mouthed out.

"I –wheeze- said that your punches feel soft –wheeze- are you sure you're trying to hurt me?" Hinata broke out in a set of giggles. A sense of insanity engulfed her body, the same feeling that rushed through her when she stabbed her mother came back, wilder and furious then ever, her common sense was blinded by the madness, in a way this feeling disgusted her, but it was keeping her alive so she allowed it. Hinata grabbed Kin's foot and twisted it to a very painful angle until she heard a loud 'CRACK'

"AHHHHHHhhhh! My foot!!" Kin screeched loudly and fell over on the grass howling in pain. The other girls backed off several feet frightened by Kin's yelling.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Sasuke's uneasiness thrived and burned in his mind swirling in a wicked turmoil that made it impossible for Sasuke to stay still. He stared long and hard at a spot on the ceiling drifting off into a state of paranoia.

"That's it I need to check on her, something doesn't feel right."

Sasuke walked out of his room quietly and strode quickly out of the hall; he was just about to open the door that exited out of the boy's dorm when he heard a voice.

"You felt it too didn't you Uchiha?"

Sasuke snapped his head around and looked with cold eyes at Gaara. He tensed his body ready to fight if Gaara was going to attack him.

"I've already checked… she isn't there" he whispered darkly, his entire body shook like a mistrustful hound. "I went into Hyuuga's room too… he isn't there either"

Sasuke stood still, his breath came out in steady sighs, his eyes however were dilated incredibly, his muscles twitched in spasms and his innards churned in a sick manner that almost made him throw up.

_I have to find her now!_

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Hinata got up, haggardly and painfully, and limped her way to Kin, wiping blood and dirt from her face. Kin tried lunging at her but Hinata could only frown at her attempt. She side stepped Kin so that she was safe from her lunges but could still attack her with out getting hurt.

"Did you know when I was nine years old my mom had once beaten me so bad that I couldn't move for about ten days, for the longest time I thought I was going to die." Muttered Hinata, her eyes widen to an absurd size, she was experiencing a psychotic episode. "Compared to her this is child's play" Hinata looked deadly and serious, her eyes were wide open and the corners of her mouth turned down, yet as soon as she finished her sentence a maniacal set giggles furiously escaped her mouth.

_I'm not going to die, I have to live. Sasuke told me to live._

"You're a crazy bitch" snarled Kin. She began stood up wobbly, her foot was sprained she was sure of it. She tried throwing herself at Hinata but fell short and landed face first into the ground. Hinata grabbed Kin's hair in a blind rage, lifted her head and then smashed it down onto the ground. Kin howled in pain and began scratching Hinata's hands so that she'd let go. Her screams were muffled as Hinata plunged her head deep into the ground.

"Help me" her screams were barely audible, but a few girls –by now there were only about three left- raced to try and help Kin.

Those screams of help drove Hinata mad with power, she gripped Kin's hair even tighter and gave her head one final smash against the ground before the girls came to her rescue, they held Hinata down on the floor and elbowed her vulnerable stomach until Hinata began gagging and trying desperately to breath. Kin finally got up holding on tightly to a girl for support and limped her way to Hinata. She sat on her bruised stomach and began strangling Hinata with all the force she had. Hinata being held down by at least three other girls couldn't fight her off. She choked and tried squirming her body so that Kin would get off her. She could feel her pulse forcibly pushing oxygen into her body but Kin was making that an impossible task. Hinata clenched her jaw trying so hard to hold on to life, but numerous black dots clouded her vision and for a moment she had forgotten why she even tried so hard to stay alive. She knew someone important didn't want her to die, but the depleting oxygen made it unfeasible for her to remember who.

_I can't give up yet. If I die… _

Suddenly a rush of air entered her lungs, the sweetness of it all caused her mind to go in circles. She heard several shrill yelps and the nostalgic sound of brutish flesh hitting flesh. Numerous feet scampered away from the scene.

A familiar snarl-like voice cried out and Hinata could hear Kin gasping and wheezing. Slowly gaining her vision Hinata could see the blurred outlines of Neji and Kin. Neji was stepping on Kin's throat and she was clawing his leg begging for release. After more seconds Hinata could finally see more details, she could see Neji's face was cold and hard. There was not a trace of anger or rage in him; he looked indifferent as he dug his foot deeper into Kin's vulnerable throat. His silence was unnerving almost suffocating,

Hinata tried hard to push herself off the grassy floor but her arms were torn and severed, the simple act of moving brought a wrath of searing pain that cut her like a hot knife. She trembled but she pushed herself up and hurled her beaten body towards Kin, scratching her face and clawing her throat, a sense of monstrosity over powered her, rushing through her veins like a revolting drug.

"You think someone will come to help you every time you get hurt" she snapped; she ripped at Kin and kicked her ribs violently. "You haven't felt real pain have you?! Just die stupid girl. If you have anyone to blame, blame yourself"

'_My, what a hideous thing you've become, that look on your face is the same one from when you stabbed me… do you remember that?'_

_I'm not like you, I'm not! I'm just punishing her. Bad girls need to be punished._

'_Exactly' _

Yet as soon as Hinata snarled the last words her eyes grew wide as she realized something. She was acting exactly like her mother. She gazed down at Kin, how she laid down trying to shield her face, Hinata saw herself there. She could see the scene like an old tape and it frightened her to the point where she wanted to thrown up. She took several steps back and collapsed of the ground in a huddled heap.

Neji looked a bit bewildered at the scene but he wasn't going to let Kin get away until he felt he was finished with her, he yet again placed his foot on her vulnerable throat and pressed down viciously. Her legs were flailing behind him but they couldn't reach him, he stood right next to her head, one foot keeping him steady while the other executed her retribution.

"What happened?!"

Hinata heard footsteps crunching heavily against the crisp grass.

"Nothing much, I've got it" was Neji's simple answer, his cool eyes glanced over Gaara and Sasuke who were panting heavily their faces beaded in sweat. Neji pressed down harder on Kin after she gave him a nasty cut with her fingernails. Hinata felt someone lift her up and patting her cheek, she instinctively cringed and tried to shield her face from the new invaders, her trembling increased to violent shaking.

"Hinata are you okay?" Gaara's voice echoed.

"Hinata I'm taking you to the clinic?" this time is was Sasuke who said it.

After hearing their voices Hinata relaxed to a degree. She pried her tired eyes open and wrapped her arms around Sasuke and crumbled into a hysterical sob. She dug her nails into his back his shirt bundled between her fingers, she refused to let go, it felt like if she were to let go the girls would come back and finish her off or she would snap again and attack someone just like her vile mother. Gaara stepped around her and put his large warm hand on her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"Uchiha hurry up and take her out of here, I don't want her to see…" His emerald eyes shifted insanely to Kin who was turning purple from the lack of oxygen. "Hyuuga tell nurse Kabuto about what happened I'll take it from here" he stood up, towering over Kin. Neji release his grip and began following Sasuke. As soon as Kin was free from her oxygen depleted hell she bounced up and began fleeing, she looked at Gaara as if he were going to possess her. A mad man.

"She's getting away" barked Sasuke.

The corners of Gaara's lips twitched, he suppressed the mad howl that dwelled in him. "Don't worry I said I've got it" and with that he took off in a slow and leisurely pace after Kin.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Hinata heard voices talking around her; she kept her eyes closed so as not to alarm anyone. Her body ached terribly and every breath she took drove tacks through her lungs. She didn't know where she was but from the smell of it she was at the school clinic.

"Orochimaru has been taken in for questioning; they say he's a suspect for possessing drugs and several murders."

"Yes I just heard of that, did you know they've also taken in Shubaku as well"

"What for? Shubaku has been very tame through out the school year, the only trouble he's caused was that fight with Uchiha, Hyuuga, and Uzumaki."

"I don't really know much about Shubaku's arrest but I think it has to do with that girl that went missing. Kin Tsuchi. She hasn't been seen for about three days and the ANBU have evidence to believe he has something to do with it"

"Really, perhaps it has something to do with 'her' as well" Hinata stiffened, she felt the man point to her. "Wasn't she very close to Shubaku, perhaps Kin's little attempt to scare her off ended up back firing, I've seen Shubaku's record he's perfectly capable of committing cold blooded murder with out hesitation."

"You sound so morbid, what makes you think he actually killed her, maybe she just ran away I would too if I almost beat another student to unconsciousness. Even if Gaara didn't get her the police won't let such an offense off easily especially since Kin has a criminal record, they've already caught about seven other girls who admitted in participating. But what about Uchiha and Hyuuga, weren't they in it also?"

"Uchiha came by this morning and said that the Tsunade cancelled his detention but from what I've heard Hyuuga was planning on returning to Kumo, his manager refuses to allow him to stay here anymore"

"Oh really? Tsunade told me that 'her' father…" again he directed his attention towards Hinata. "…would be coming very soon, now that Orochimaru is gone he said that he had the right to see his daughter"

Hinata clenched her fist into a tight ball. The men continued conversing about the topic. _This is horrible. How could Gaara be arrested, he was only trying to help me, and now my father is coming._ Hinata's body still ached and stung there was no way she would ever allow her father to see her in such a pathetic state. When he came she needed to get revenge, she wanted him to see her hate, _He_ was the one who caused all of this.

_That man needs to pay. _

* * *

**Well I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter. My family will be moving this week so the next update will be late. However I will offer you, the reader, a once-in-a-life-time opportunity. I will randomly select a reviewer to read a special preview for a new SasukeXHinata story i've written.**

**(Here is a summary) **

**Stockholm Syndrome [rated T for now but might move to M**

Hinata has a stalker. Sasuke Uchiha is obsessively in love with Hinata and he will stop at nothing to have her for himself. One day he finally takes action and abducts her. Will Hinata escape his obssesive clutches or will she experience a terrible case of stockholm syndrome?

If for some reason one of the reviewers does not wish to be the first person to read my new story simply say so in your review.

On the next Oh how the silent tremble: Hinata finally meets her father, but her plan for vengeance suddenly takes a drastic turn, and what this, it seems Sasuke might be wanting to push things a little farther than Hinata might want.

-Misery.Loves.Black.Sheep-

PLEASE REVIEW( If you guy's can bring my reviews over 200 I will be one happy girl)


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello readers. I know I said that I wouldn't be updating for a while, but for some reason it's taking forever for us to actually **_**move**_** into the new house. LOL. So anyways I decided to update since we're as slow as sloth's. Enjoy chapter 12.**

* * *

"Mr. Hyuuga this is Itachi Uchiha, I believe we've talked before. I have conformation on the murderer of Tsuki Nakahara. The man was been caught and is waiting for sentencing." 

"Mr. Uchiha I have waited for quite a while already, you tell me that the man is already apprehended I'm going to imply that I can finally see my daughter."

Itachi sighed across the phone line. "Mr. Hyuuga Hinata is still under rehabilitation, from what I've deducted her mother has brainwashed her to believe that you're the one at fault for her life. I know you want to see her but I don't think I'd recommend it."

"Listen here, I am Hiashi Hyuuga I'm not going to listen to you telling me what to do. Hinata is _my_ daughter, I am going to Konoha this coming weekend and I shall take her with me to Kumo. If you try and stop me I will cut all ties with Konoha, I do not know if you realize this Mr. Uchiha but Konoha relies on _my_ company for many economical supplies, if I do not see my daughter soon I will make your city so poor that third world countries look like rich bastards compared to it."

"…Mr.Hyuuga threats will not work against me, however since you are the biological father it is required of me to allow this. But if I may say one thing, even if you are her father you can not force Hinata to go to Kumo with you if that is not what she wants. Good bye…. Beep …beep…beep"

Hiashi hung up his phone and paged his secretary. "Ms. Sunako arrange a flight to Konoha immediately, I want to be there by tomorrow is that understood."

"Yes sir, there is a flight to Konoha for 8pm sir shall I book it"

"Yes Ms.Sunako, and please call my wife and tell her I'll be away. Do not mention anything about my daughter, if she asks tell her that there is an important business trip and that I'll be gone for about a week. Also please bring me some cough syrup"

Hiashi pressed the button shutting off the intercom and rubbed his throat. It was beginning to burn lately. Not only that he was also getting a monstrous headache, but instead of treating it he decided that it was simply stress from not being able to see his daughter.

_Just a small cold, nothing to worry about._

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Neji this is Itachi Uchiha I am Konoha's ANBU captain. I'm afraid I have some bad news, your uncle Hiashi Hyuuga was admitted into the hospital a couple of hours ago. It seems he's been very sick and the stress he's been put under has caused him to be struck with paralysis, temporarily of course . Please go to Konoha's Emergency Hospital, bring Hinata with you. Now might be her only chance to see him."

"What!? What are you talking about? When did my uncle get here?"

"Neji you have to go to the hospital quickly, I said the paralysis was temporary but he's in the ICU, he can barely talk. Now might be the best chance for Hinata to see him before his wife comes and takes him back to Kumo"

"Are you the man that was talking to Uncle a few months ago?"

"Yes that was me, quickly take her, I must go. You have my apologies. Good bye."

Neji stopped packing his bags and ran full speed to the clinic where Hinata was at her final stages of recovering, he slammed open the doors to find Hinata sleeping on the clinical bed, she was huddled closely to her body shaking and whimpering as a nightmare consumed her mind.

Hinata was 9 years old and she sat silently on the couch hearing the raindrops patter against the small framed window. She shivered tremendously at the bitter coldness raging outside, she huddled closer to her knees seeing her breath come out in steamy puffs. Winter was the worse time of year for her, the frost biting her toes and cheeks like a vicious animal, the constant shivering to conserve heat, but worse of all it was the time her mother got drunk. When her mother was drunk Hinata truly feared for her life.

Moans and groans could be heard from the paper thin walls. Hinata could hear her mother mewing in pleasure with another man upstairs. But soon the sound was drowned out by Hinata's chattering teeth. The cold quickly grasped Hinata's tired body and sent her to sleep.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep when Hinata heard familiar footsteps descending the basement stairs. The steps creaked and groaned under her mother's steps, and suddenly Hinata heard a whoosh and a shatter of broken glass whiz by her. She gasped stunned in fear at her mother; she was staggering across the room, her footwork sluggish and lethargic. 

"You're such a stupid girl –hic- j-just like t-t-that man –hic- I hate those e-eyes, they're so fucking annoying. You look just like h-h-him"

Tsuki lunged her body at Hinata and dug her nails deep into her shoulder. Hinata screamed and tried prying her arm loose but her mother's grip was fierce and strong. While Hinata was a thin girl whose bones protruded and barely had enough energy to stand. Hinata's face was slapped several times and then she was thrown on the floor. Her heart raced like a frightened rabbit and she simply laid there eyes wide open wheezing for air. The frigid air burned her throat and stung her raw cheeks. She could feel the marks where her mother dug in her nails. She then felt her hair being tugged and Hinata was painfully lifted to her feet by her scalp. She felt several strands of hair ripped from her skull by just the brute force of her mothers grip, and she howled out in merciful pain. 

"Mom…m-m-mom…m-mom" It was the only word she could say, it was the only word that would come out of her small childish lips. Begging for mercy. Yet again her face was being attacked only this time with more malice.

"Don't call me 'mom' you're just a –hic- stupid animal! Die! Burn in fuckin' hell with –hic-that man. Your father!"

Hinata's breath came out when she felt her innards aching by a kick in the stomach. Hinata suddenly felt sick, the little nourishment that was in her body suddenly came spewing out in a bloody discharge, her eyes almost erupted by the force her stomach was using. She bent over, her back arching, leaving her backside completely vulnerable to her mother's wrath. 

"Get up you disgusting piece of trash, how dare you throw up on my floor, clean it up!"

Hinata was thrown head first on her vomit and kicked with even more of a brute force than she had ever felt. Her muscles screamed in anguish and shook with spasms. Her head felt ready to combust, and the unforgiving cold attacked her body with a new kind of vengeance. She tried to ignore the pain surging through her body, pins and needles struck her with every movement she made. Then she felt a foot on her back, her mother's five inch heel dug into her like a drill. She shifted her foot pivoting the heel so that it dug in deeper and deeper into her back. Hinata felt her bones scream bloody murder, her nerves went haywire sending shocking waves of agonizing pain up and down her spine. It was unbearable; Satan's dwelling seemed like heaven compared to the pain going through her young body. Again her mother grabbed at her ebony tresses and began dragging her limp body upstairs, each step hitting her shoulders and legs creating such a sensation of pain and fire that even the almighty underworld god Hades would retreat his hand so as not to burn himself. 

As quickly as Hinata was dragged up the stairs her mother let her go sending Hinata in a spiraling plight down the stairs half screaming for mercy, half wishing for death. Her head smashed against several steps making Hinata very close to losing consciousness, her arms and legs bruised deeply from the sharp jagged edges.

It seemed to take forever to fall down, her pitiful life flashed before her eyes, until finally she reached the bottom. Her hair was sprawled in a caked mess around her face, and her body felt so numb with pain that it was impossible to move, or rather she just couldn't move. For a moment Hinata thought she had finally died, but when she tilted her head a rush of pain swept through out her entire body. Out of the corner of her eye Hinata could see her mother standing still on top of the staircase, she was neither smiling nor regretful of what she did. She simply opened the door and left with one final word.

'That's what happens to bad girls who have bad fathers'

"Hinata get up!"

Neji threw back the covers shielding her body from the cold and grabbed her arm in haste. "Hinata it's horrible Uncle is in the hospital, hurry up and put on your shoes, if we're lucky we can make it before visiting hour in over"

Hinata got up in a drenching cold sweat. Tears unconsciously streamed down her eyes and she hurriedly hid them. It had been such a long time since she had a nightmare so vivid and life-like. Her body shook with the same fear she's been trying so hard to overcome. She looked up at a panic stricken Neji slightly confused for she had not actually listened to what he had said.

"What?"

"Hinata I know you dislike him but now might be your only chance to see him, don't you at least want to see your own father?"

Immediately Hinata's ears pricked and her eyes flew open. "What did you say?"

"Your father was admitted into the hospital this morning, he's been struck with paralysis and his wife is already on her way to see him, she doesn't know anything about this so I suggest we go see him before she takes him back to Kumo"

Hinata frowned and again felt that sense of hatred and ugliness overwhelm her. This is it; this is her chance to punish her father for throwing her in the lion's den. For leaving her to suffer. Flashes of her dream haunted her like a disturbing incubus. He must pay.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Hey did you hear what happened?" Naruto burst in Sasuke's room, with a surprised look smeared all over his happy-go-lucky face. "Hinata's dad came down from some weird country and suddenly got paralyzed."

Sasuke quickly sat up from his bed and turned his head to Naruto giving him all of his attention. "Does she know already?" he asked, coolly.

"Yea that Hyuuga guy came rushing towards the clinic and dragged her out of bed so that she could go see him"

Sasuke's ears pricked at the sound of Neji's name. _That isn't good, Hinata won't be able to handle seeing her dad right now, she could do something drastic. _He searched for his car keys and headed out of the door.

"Hey Sasuke where are you going!?"

"Naruto, what hospital was her dad admitted in?"

Naruto scratched his head in confusion and shrugged. "How the hell should I know, I barely found out that Hinata even has a dad"

Sasuke grunted in displeasure and grabbed his cell phone. "Brother I need to ask you something, which hospital is Hiashi Hyuuga in?"

Sasuke held the phone to his ear for a couple of seconds before he hung up and walked in a steady path out of the dorm building, quickening his step once he saw his car. Naruto ran behind him in surprise.

"Hey Sasuke where are you going?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto coldly and turned on his car, pressing down on the accelerator viciously.

"I'm going to get her"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Neji sat in the chair across Hinata nervously, his elbows were propped against his knees and he ran his fingers through his lush coffee brown hair every other minute. Hinata soon noticed that his entire left leg began shaking up and down, a nervous habit perhaps. Both their heads turned as a doctor wearing a white coat stepped into the waiting area.

"Hyuuga?" his look switched between Neji and Hinata.

"We're both Hyuuga" interjected Neji who concluded by the doctor's confused face that he didn't know which one was which.

His face was indifferent as he looked down at his clipboard. "Only one relative at a time can visit him right now"

Neji looked at Hinata as if giving her permission to go first, but she turned her head the other way gazing with glazed eyes at the floor. Neji frowned slightly but stood up and walked towards the doctor.

"I'll go first then"

Neji backed down in surprise when he saw Hinata stand up. Her face was cold and indifferent; he was a bit worried at how she might react when she sees her father for the first time.

_I'm going to punch him. I'm going to punch him. I'm going to punch him._

She clenched her fist in a tight ball until her knuckles turned white. Her face was determined. The reason she suffered was so that she would not give her mother the satisfaction of seeing her die. She wanted to flaunt her survivalism in front of her father and show him what 16 years of willpower and hatred made her into. She'll show him that his abandonment didn't break her, instead it made her strong, and that strength will be shown in the power of the punch she would plant on him.

"Hiashi Hyuuga is in this room, please do not excite him or cause him to overexert himself"

Hinata paid no attention to the doctor and walked in, fist winded up tightly.

She stared surprised at the sight before her, there was a weak man sitting feebly on the clinical bed, wire and tubes were webbed everywhere around his body. He looked haggard and weary as if life had treated him poorly. Dark circles enveloped his creamy lavender eyes, his cheeks were slightly sunken in, and stress had run him down like deer in headlights. He appeared young, his face was youthful and rejuvenate but he also looked tired and sick. He was sitting upright and his eye lids were droopy, when she had stepped in Hiashi turned his head with all the effort he could towards her while Hinata could only stare wide eyed at him.

"Hinata is that you?" his voice was cracked and horse. "Oh I'm so glad I could see you" this time his voice completely broke down. His lips twitched into a weird smile, it felt completely warm, Hinata looked down on the floor in silence. Her brows burrowed together in inner agony, and soon pearly tears began dripping from her milky eyes.

_How dare he be sick! How dare he! How am I supposed to attack a weak man like him._

"F-for the longest time I survived just because of my hatred for you" her voice quivered in injustice. Her body shook in rage of the unfairness of her situation. "I survived all the beatings, I endured all the bloodshed, overcame the pain, just so I could do this" She lifted her shaking fist, by now her hand was wound up so tight that her nails were digging painfully into her palm. Hiashi looked at her, his face was still immobilized but in his mind he was in complete shock.

More tears streamed down Hinata's cheeks, her face was the ideal picture of complete and perfect… sadness. Her eyes were glazed in anger and frustration, and also a small hint of pity. She had planned her revenge so perfectly. All she wanted was a punch.

Hinata brought down her fist, but still gritted her hand. "For such a long time…" Hinata paused, she felt her body quivering and shaking, she bit down on her lip to try and calm down. "… for such a long time all I kept telling myself was to endure it so that when I would finally meet you…" She gritted her teeth, and shut her eyes. "… So that when I met my father I could punch him" She brought her angry tear stricken eyes up to meet his.

"Tell me how am I supposed to punch you when you're in a hospital, sitting so pitifully on a bed, can't you give me just a bit of justice, why am I supposed to suffer so much!!!!!!"Hinata fell on the floor and pounded the ground with her fists, sobbing uncontrollably like a child.

"All I wanted was a punch!"

"I hate you!"

Hiashi stared struck by her reaction, his daughter looked like a lonely child and he longed so much to hold her. But his heart was hit by a surge of reality, this whole time he thought Hinata would be so happy to see him, that she'd hug him and thank him for coming for her, and it brought a great weight of grief to hear that it was just the opposite.

Suddenly Hiashi heard muffled voices outside his door.

"You can't just barge in here Mr. Hyuuga is already with a visitor!"

Hiashi saw wide eyed as a young man with ebony hair came bursting in.

"Hinata you stupid girl, why did you just leave?"

The man stood surprised for a moment as he gazed at Hinata weeping on the floor. He sighed softly and lowered his body to her whispering quietly into her ear.

"Hinata don't cry"

He rubbed her back and grabbed her arm to lift her up, he wrapped his arm closely around her waist and carried her off, carelessly glancing at Hiashi with a raised brow. Hinata quickly wiped her eyes, she didn't want to be seen crying in front of this man.

"Sasuke take me away from here, I can't stand it"

Sasuke held Hinata close to him rubbing his hand on her back and patting her head every other second, they entered the elevator as a frantic women came rushing out screaming "Hiashi! Hiashi!" at the top of her lungs. Hinata's head went up like a bullet and gazed still as a corpse at the woman sprinting towards her father's hospital room. She clenched her hands and walked on straight into the elevator.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

As Hinata and Sasuke made their way out of the hospital they came across a frantic Neji.

"Hinata what happened the doctors are making a huge scene, is Uncle okay?"

Hinata quietly walked past Neji holding Sasuke's hand with a fierce grip. She looked at Neji with a hurt look and continued to walk out of the hospital. Neji looked at Sasuke in confusion but Sasuke merely shrugged his shoulders.

Sasuke opened the car door for Hinata and started the engine. He reversed from the parking spot and drove off quietly. Situations like this made Sasuke uncomfortable, seeing Hinata cry made him angry, he wanted to hurt whoever made those pearly tears fall from her creamy eyes.

"I'll take you back to school" he spoke, "when you get to your dorm go ahead and wash your face, it's all red and teary"

Hinata sniffed and wiped her face. "I don't want to go back to school" she muttered.

Sasuke looked at her coolly with stoic eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I just don't want to go back"

Sasuke sighed and turned his car in a different direction. "And where if I may ask, do you plan to go?"

Hinata avoided his eye and looked out the window as if admiring the landscape. "Just away…"

"You mean 'away' from your problems" he cut in, stopping at a red light. "Hinata you can't be running away from your problems"

Hinata turned her head quickly, her angry teary eyes returned. "I'm not running away…" She opened the car door and got out just as the light turned green. "I'm walking away" she slammed the car door closed and jogged to the sidewalk, arms crossed. She was so angry at her father, oh how much she wished to pay his retribution. But the man was helpless, paralyzed in a bed, and it infuriated her to no end. Was a punch too much to ask for, compared to the gruesome treatment she was forced to endure it didn't seem like much, but he made it impossible. She survived for nothing.

A new plan of revenge suddenly bloomed in her head. _If I can't cause my father physical pain then I'll just kill him on the inside, I'll live the life he never gave me. I'll show him that he is nothing more than the man who impregnated a whore and gave birth to a jewel._

She saw Sasuke speed ahead of her and park a few yards in front of her right next to the sidewalk. He opened the passenger window waiting for her to come.

"Fine if you want to be stubborn don't go to school, why should I care, just hurry up and get inside the car"

Hinata's anger melted at Sasuke's pout. At that moment he sounded so much like a child and she began smiling. Sasuke looked at her with a blush. But quickly changed his face to his usual indifferent stoic one.

_She's smiling._

"Hurry up, I'll take you somewhere until you cool off, quit smiling like an idiot" he scolded. Hinata got in the car thankful for having Sasuke near her. Sasuke she noted was so strong, both of will and strength, he held her so closely and she felt warmth she never experienced as a child, it felt addicting, she wanted more of his touch and more of his captivating compassion. She didn't fully understand his feelings but she knew that he cared about her and she wanted to experience these feelings as well. As she closed the car door she scooted over very close to Sasuke and pecked him on the cheek. She observed several times at school that this custom is often used to show affection towards close friends and lovers, she wanted to show Sasuke that she cared for him. Sasuke sat there with his hand on the gear completely stunned, his cheeks were colored with the smallest hue of pink and he turned his head in the opposite direction with stoic eyes.

"Hinata you shouldn't do that to a man… especially me" Hinata couldn't see his face but she could tell he was a bit nervous.

"Why?" she questioned innocently.

He turned his face towards her slowly, as if he weren't sure this situation was really happening. His dark ebony eyes locked into her soft milky ones with such a force it sent chills up and down Hinata's spine.

"Because… I'll want more than a just a kiss"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Captain Uchiha!"

Itachi sat on his desk taking a small siesta, he finally caught Orochimaru and he is currently in a jail cell awaiting his court date. Itachi was finally given some slack, all the months of trying to catch him finally paid off. But now he was holding Gaara in the police station cell, he was a suspect held on account for a missing girl, Kin Tsuchi. She hasn't been found yet and Gaara refuses to say anything about her whereabouts. All that is truly confirmed is that Gaara Shubaku was the last person seen with her.

"What is it Gekko? It better be important"

Gekko stood there slightly hesitating. "We just received an anonymous call. It seems they've found a body about three miles away from Konoha High. At this point it's impossible to tell whether the corpse is Kin Tsuchi, the body's face has been beaten so badly and there's no identification on it, but we need you down there right now sir"

Itachi sighed and ran his long thin fingers over his dark tresses. _A man's job never truly ends._

"I'm on my way"

* * *

**I want to thank all the readers who reviewed. Seriously guys you rock hardcore. **

**Again, my family seems to be taking a while to actually move so I honestly have no idea when my next update shall be. I've already written chapter 13 but it all depends on what's going to happen here at the home. **

**THANK YOU all very much for those of you that have read my new story ****Stockholm Syndrome****. (Stockholm syndrome is when the hostage 'person kidnapped' bonds or sympathizes with the abductor 'person who did the kidnapping' just so you all know) If you haven't read it feel free to do it, and if you really like it go ahead and drop a review.**

**-misery.loves.black.sheep-**

**PLEASE REVIEW (****A beautiful bird is the only kind we cage.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well I'm very sorry it took so long to update, everything is settled and the last box has finally been put away. I don't know why but something tells me that I should mention this, I am completely in love with Steven Blum, he is a anime voice actor who is famous for playing several big anime names such as Spike (Cowboy Bebop), Lord Darcia (Wolf's Rain), Mugen (Samurai Champloo) Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin) Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy 7) and most noticably Orochimaru and Zabuza... I for one was slightly shocked to find out that Steven Blum was Orochimaru's voice, but the more I actually listened I realized that Orochimaru was actually graced with the deep sexy voice of Steven. I know this is completely irrelevent to my story, but I wanted to tell you guy's what I discovered, and also, now that I know Steven plays Orochimaru's voice Orochimaru suddenly got major cool points in my book of hot men. Thank you for listening to my rant. On with the story.**

* * *

"You can't honestly expect that girl to be of Hyuuga blood? She's not even mentally sane, do you seriously expect a child to live sixteen years in a basement to be of sound mind?" Hikaru Hyuuga cried.

Hiashi lay down on his bed dead tired, seeing his wife right now isn't exactly what he wanted especially since he was paralyzed and couldn't exactly tune her out by covering his ears. He wanted to slap her mouth for talking so insolently to him, foolish woman. But Hiashi did in fact feel guilty for not telling her of Hinata in the first place, but even though he was fond of his wife, in a way he did resent her, he loved Tsuki Nakahara deeply but because of his father he was forced to marry Hikaru.

Hiashi gazed at his wife sternly, "Don't you dare blame my daughter for this" he hissed darkly. His voice was horse and strained but it shut Hikaru up immediately.

"Are you positively sure that she is even your daughter?" she muttered. "She may have Byakugan syndrome but that does not mean she is yours"

"I know she is mine, do not question me"

"I want a blood test, I want her put in a hospital. Even if she is your daughter, she's been trapped in a basement for years, how can you expect her to live and function in society. She's not stable, she's a danger to not only herself but you as well"

"Aunt Hikaru, you should not be suggesting such things, she's been through enough she doesn't need to be placed in a mental hospital just because she's an illegitimate Hyuuga." Interjected Neji coldly. Hiashi glared at him for speaking so boldly.

"Shut up" she barked madly. "Do not think you can dig your nose into other people's business just because you are of Hyuuga blood. I'm calling the police, that girl is running around these streets like a mad man, I demand she go through blood tests and psychiatric examinations. Who is the stupid doctor that let her in here to see my husband in the first place, she could have attacked him"

"Hikaru there is no need to call the police" growled a dangerous Hiashi to his audacious wife. But it was already too late, Hikaru had already dialed the number and stepped out of the room, leaving her paralyzed husband clenching his fists.

"Hello Konoha P.D. I would like to report a 'dangerous person'…"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Your name is Gaara Shubaku correct?"

Gaara sat down, his hands aching from the cuffs that were digging tightly into his wrists; any slight movement caused him to wince. The single light hovering above him made it difficult for him to adjust his eye sight to the gloomy room. The interrogator was a young man with lengthy auburn colored hair, he had a rather long toothpick in his mouth that would pivot up and down whenever he talked.

"Yeah"

"Can you tell me why you are under arrest?"

"You're the one who arrested me, why don't you tell me?" drawled Gaara.

"Answer the question; if you don't know why you are under arrest then perhaps you don't understand the graveness of your situation"

Gaara bore his cold emerald eyes into the man interrogating him. "You guys think that I killed that girl"

"'That girl'… the girl in question is Kin Tsuchi, a junior at Konoha High. Do you know who this girl is?"

"Of course I do, she's the bitch who tried ganging up on Hinata"

"So you have resentment towards her, is that why you killed her?"

"…"

"Mr. Shubaku, yesterday afternoon the police got a call from an elderly couple walking through the trees behind Konoha High. Do you know what they found?"

"…"

"They found the body of a young woman whose entire body was been beaten so badly that we had to send her to ANBU forensics in order to verify who she was… Gaara, I'm going to be blunt, the D.A. has offered to take away the death penalty if you confess to her murder. We both know you did it, I have statements from your teachers saying that on the night of her murder you and two other young men were out on school grounds. The two young men brought in an injured student to the infirmary, which leaves _you_ unaccounted for."

"…What evidence do you have that I'm the one who did it, other than the fact that I was missing that night... 'I'm going to be blunt'" mimicked Gaara. "We both know you can't do shit to me unless you have some hard cold evidence."

The interrogator clenched his teeth, chewing tediously on the tooth pick wedged between his lips.

"Where were you on the night of Kin Tsuchi's murder?"

"I was saving my friend, that girl would have killed her if I didn't come to help"

"So murdering her was your solution."

"…"

"Listen here Shubaku, you're in deep shit. Your father isn't here to cover up for your mistakes anymore, he may rule over Suna but this is our territory now." Growled the man.

"Like I said before, arresting me based on my alibi is very poor police work, what proof do you have. Are there witnesses? Torn articles of clothing? DNA? Face it. Without liable evidence your best chances of getting me in jail is if that bitch comes back to life and tells you who killed her"

The interrogator gripped his fists into tight balls making his knuckles turn white from the intensity.

"Very well, if you don't want to admit it we'll get the evidence. But let me warn you now Gaara Shubaku when we get that evidence your ass is going straight towards the electric chair. Don't think you can sway the jury just because you're a minor."

Gaara sighed in annoyance, shaking his head backwards, burrowing his brow in a deep wrinkle.

"These police tactics are boring. If you're done talking then let me back in my cell these damn cuffs are making me lose the feelings in my hands" drawled Gaara, openly mocking the interrogator acting very cold and stoic.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Hinata looked at Sasuke curiously, they were still parked adjacent to the sidewalk. She simply kissed his cheek and now he was looking at her with intense onyx eyes. _He wants more than a kiss? What does that mean?_

Sasuke leaned in close to her, and perhaps it was the rush of emotions still running through Hinata when she met her father, or maybe just the idea of having Sasuke so close. It could have been either, but the main point is Hinata found herself kissing him. In the back of her mind she was madly confused, but when their lips connected a flood of warmth overcame her, she felt his soothing hands cradle her head, pushing her closer to him, deepening their kiss. Sasuke daringly nibbled on her bottom lip savoring her like a rare delicacy. He pushed her back against the car window, hovering over her. He went from her lips to her neck, grating his teeth against her porcelain skin. His hands wandered under her shirt, making small sensual circles with his thumb against her waist. Feeling the supple texture her skin had to offer. She began getting curious with their kiss, soon she let her tongue explore his swollen lips, biting on them letting the taste sink in. She felt his thumb creating small ecstatic circles on her waist and she let out a soft inaudible sigh that Sasuke barely heard. She could feel the heat radiating off him. Her breathing was going irregular, she followed his example and snaked her hands underneath his shirt as well, grating her nails against his washboard abs. She heard him release a subtle sigh, she wanted to hear more. So she began getting even more curious, she pushed herself more towards his body. Soft mews escaped her mouth, her arms wrapped around him, pawing his back. Just as she was going to free Sasuke from his shirt a sudden noise broke out, causing both of them to almost jump out of their skins.

'RING'

'RING'

'RING'

Sasuke lifted the speaker of his phone to his ear, trying to calm his breathing down to normal. He lifted himself from their awkward position and sat himself in the front seat, his face was flushed and his lips were swollen. He saw Hinata looking at him in a small daze. Her face was probably ten degrees redder then his and her breathing was barely going back to normal. Sasuke started the car and began driving off.

"Hello?"

The voice at the other end of the line was an all too familiar deep rich voice. Itachi.

"Sasuke is Hinata with you?"

At the mention of her name Sasuke's ear's pricked and he pivoted slightly in her direction, glancing at her.

"Why do you want to know?"

There was a pause at the end of the line. "Bring her to St. Sarutobi's Hospital. I'll explain once you get here with her"

"St. Sarutobi? That's a mental hospital, why the hell should I bring her there?" Sasuke whispered viciously, taking nervous glances at Hinata, still finding her in the same lucid state.

"Just bring her…beep…beep…beep" The tone ended leaving off at the usual obnoxious beep. Sasuke closed his phone and tucked it away in his pocket. He took a sharp left turn back into town; the turn was so sharp that it woke Hinata from her wakeful slumber.

"What happened why are we turning?" she questioned curiously. She brushed her fingers through her hair, nervously and strapped her seatbelt securely against herself, eyeing Sasuke suspiciously.

"Something came up…" was his only answer.

They passed by several quant shops, when suddenly something caught Hinata's eye. A large display board illustrating large aqua waves of amber washing towards a sandy shore. It fascinated Hinata incredibly, the sight of so much water in one place.

"Sasuke what place is that?" she pointed eagerly towards the poster. Sasuke who was still tense from Itachi's call only glance.

"It's a beach, why do you want to know?"

"It looks so weird, are there really places with that much water?" she looked at him with bright eyes, a curious woman.

"Yes there are places like that, they're okay." Sasuke glanced at her with a deep stare, taking in her smile, soaking in her happiness like a desert thirsts for rain. "Listen. After this whole thing passes over I'll promise to take you to one. I know this one beach not that far, it isn't known by a lot of people so you'll be able to fully appreciate it more."

Her smile looked like sunlight, it attracted so many thing towards it. Including Sasuke.

"I'll hold you to your promise then"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Sasuke and Hinata walked into the lobby, Hinata could honestly say that she had never been in a hospital. Kabuto had taken care of all her medical needs so this experience in a hospital was certainly new and strange for her. The hospital was very clean, and smelled of latex gloves, their lobby was littered with beautiful pictures of spring lushed landscapes, and an occasional fichus plant or two. She could see Itachi talking to a woman at the end of the hallway. Just by looking at his posture Hinata could tell that he was talking about something serious, his back was straight and his form was tense, his eyes were stern as he listened to the lady speak. The woman he was talking to was also serious, she looked a bit hostile and angry, which didn't make Hinata feel easy, seeing a woman get angry still caused her to break out in a cold sweat.

"Itachi" Sasuke called out his name, Itachi immediately broke eye contacted with the lady and looked at Hinata with remorse.

"Hinata can you come with me for a moment" his voice was professional, Hinata had always known Itachi as a teasing man who was too forward and touchy, but this stern professional side of him scared her perhaps even more. She preferred to see him teasing her than hearing this stoic voice. Hinata eyed the woman nervously; she bit her lip and cautiously walked towards them, engulfing herself in the tense aura surrounding them.

"Hinata this is Mrs. Hyuuga, she is Hiashi Hyuuga's wife there is something we need to discuss… in private" he muttered the last part, glancing at Sasuke vigilantly.

Hinata nodded her head implying that she understood and followed Itachi to a room that also bore the latex glove smell, as she left she took a fleeting look at Sasuke then continued. After Itachi closed the door Hinata heard him sigh very, very softly. It could have been a trick of the ear, but Hinata was almost sure that his sigh sounded a bit sad.

"Hinata, I'm not sure how to say this but you'll have to stay here in this hospital"

Hinata didn't quiet understand what he was saying. "What do you mean? Is there a problem with the dorm I'm staying at? Why at a hospital, aren't there oth…"

"No Hinata, there's nothing wrong with your dorm. You won't be going to school for a while. You have been submitted as a patient here at St. Sarutobi's hospital by the consent of your father Hiashi Hyuuga."

"W-what? I don't get it is there something wrong with me, why can't I stay in school" her brows burrowed into a look of pleading sadness.

"You're not right in the head, that's what's wrong."

Hinata turned to face the woman who had the audacity to speak. The woman who Hinata recalled married the treacherous cretin known as her father.

"You're not stable. I'm having you submitted here as a patient until the doctors find you suitable enough to walk our safe streets" she huffed, eyeing Hinata up and down with a sharp calculating stare. Hinata gawked wide eyed at the woman with disbelieving eyes.

"Y-you can't do that, I'm not your child. You can't just put me in a hospital as if you own me"

The woman pursed her lips and ran her fingers through her coffee brown tresses.

"That's true. _I _can't do anything to you since I'm not your biological mother. But Hiashi is your biological father and _he_ can." She muttered victoriously. She looked at Hinata dead in the eyes, boring holes deep into her psyche.

"My f-father allowed this" Hinata sounded dead, her voice was hollow bearing no emotions. Her fists instinctively clenched at the thought of him, that feeble man lying sick in a hospital bed, mocking her even in weak health. How dare he do this to her.

"Yes he did. In a few minutes some nurses will come and give you the patient's gown, as I said before you won't be leaving this place until I hear a good report from the doctors. This room will be your room, I've demanded the strictest care for you, every movement you do will be monitored by the doctors here."

Hinata looked around the room they were in; it was white and abnormally clean. There were no windows or tables. The bed was small and had the permanent smell of rubber gloves, a smell that was now making Hinata nauseous. Hinata looked at Itachi giving him a pleading look.

"Itachi. She can't make me stay here right?" Her voice was cracking and her body was trembling for reassurance. "Tell me she's lying! I don't want to stay here"

Itachi, the same Itachi who teased her and weaseled information from her, the same man who took her from her hellish home, brought her to the police station. The Itachi. Now looked at her with cold guilt and pity, his creased ruby eyes drooped stoically.

"Sorry Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga is your biological father he has the right to put you in here. You're still a minor and under the law I'm forced to oblige to his demands. My hands are tied, there isn't much I can do for you" Itachi looked away from her, staring nonchalantly at the blank white wall, the same wall that Hinata would be forced to look at once they penned her up in this room. Hinata gave him a hurt look, she was stabbed with a dagger, a sleek vicious dagger named Betrayal, and Itachi was the man holding the alleged blade.

Hinata shook her head side to side, as if rejecting the idea that she has to live within a new kind of trap. Only instead of living in a mold ridden basement she was now confined to a prison of white walls and latex gloves, a prison she was forced into yet again by the treacherous man. Her Father.

"NO!" she screamed shrilly, she made a dash towards the door but was stopped by Itachi who quickly wrapped his hands around her waist holding her back from the only exit.

"Let go of me!" her voice was hysteric, she scratched and clawed until her nails ached and bruised, she swung her legs forcing Itachi to loosen his grip. This wasn't the same as when she first met him, she wasn't weak and thin, she wasn't malnourished or sick. She gained weight, muscle, strength, and she was using all of her being to escape Itachi. She elbowed his chest causing him to grunt in pain, but his grip only got tighter, screaming in frustration she squirmed her body violently, swinging her head madly, her black tresses flying all over her face.

"Let me go!" she shrieked, her voice was desperate. Itachi groaned in annoyance but held steady to his grip.

"Hinata stop behaving like this, the nurses will be forced to sedate you if you keep acting so violently" he growled in her ear, foreshadowing her state of being if she continued to resist.

"Let.Me.Go!!"

"Doctor! Doctor! She's acting crazy get in here and do your job" yelled Mrs.Hyuuga, backing away from the harsh scene of Hinata snarling and fighting at Itachi like a cornered dog.

A man came in the door. He was fairly young and had pale blond hair, it was almost white. His eyes were grey and steely, his body was lean and lanky. He reminded Hinata of a ghost, his skin was the creamy color of ivory powder.

"Doctor Hidan sedate her, can't you see she's out of control!" snarled Mrs.Hyuuga who was already creeping to the most opposite part of the room. Looking completely horrified at the struggle Hinata was putting up. She fought with so much vigor and will that Hikaru almost felt a twinge of remorse for locking her up like a dog. Almost.

The pale complexioned doctor reached into his pocket and brought out a container holding a small amount of liquid, he injected a needle inside carefully measuring the right amount needed.

"Nurse! Come in here and restrain this patient" he barked. Holding the thin needle cautiously in his bony hands.

A quirky female nurse came in looking a bit nervous at handling this new patient that flailed her legs and scratched everything in sight. This scene almost looked like the struggle a dog puts up when it gets taken to the 'back room'. All the animals in a pet shelter know that whenever a dog goes into the 'back room' they never come back, so when its time for one to go the dog's trapped in their cages silently solute the dog being dragged into the back, digging its paws feebly into the ground in a pitiful last attempt for salvation. They whimpered and resist, defying the hand that's taking them to a life after. This was how this girl looked like; a humble dog trapped all its life only to be taken into the 'back room'.

"Yes sir" The nurse wrapped her arms around Hinata's legs preventing her from kicking anybody, ceasing her wildness for perhaps a moment.

"Don't touch me! Itachi help me!" Hinata thrashed in a desperation beyond the limits of human comprehension, she was trapped, forced down, she was never saved from her hell, all that was accomplished was moving her from her dark asylum to this white, latex aroma one. In a fleeting whim of hopelessness she called out for Sasuke. The one man that she could trust. The man who wasn't accused of murder, or forced to leave the country. She could surely trust him.

He promised her. He said he'd take her to a beach; there was no way Hinata is going to let him go just like that. She needed to get out of here and hold him to his word. She needs him, she needs to have him near her because she feels incomplete with out him there.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! I want to leave. Help me! HELP!" her voice cracked and she yelled shrilly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, she didn't even feel the small twinge of thin needle shaped metal being injected into her flesh. She did however begin to feel dizzy, she managed to slip out of the nurses grasp but fell short at the door. Her walking was swaying and she staggered like a drunken man. She didn't know why but for some reason she couldn't remember why she was so desperate to leave, she saw the door in front of her, but she couldn't remember which one to open.

_Had there always been three doors in this room? _

_Why is everyone looking at me?_

Her confused milky eyes began glazing, and she turned around only to collapse at the sudden move. Her mouth was stuck dumb, the words swirling around in her head now seemed to stay stuck in her throat. The doctor kneeled down next to her patting her shoulder.

"Hinata. I'm doctor Hidan, from now on you're going to live here okay? Everything will be okay, I know you were hurt before but no one here is going to hurt you" he smiled angelically, this doctor, he knew not of what he just said. Hinata would not be swayed by sugar coated words. She knew the irony in his speech. He claims no one in this room will hurt her, does he realize that they already did.

Itachi, the man that thwarted her escape.

The nurse, the woman who immobilized her actions causing her to be vulnerable.

Himself, Doctor Hidan, drugging her when all she wanted was freedom.

And of course Hikaru Hyuuga, the woman who trapped her behind these latex aroma walls.

But yet again Hinata was filled with a sense of unfamiliarity, she couldn't quiet remember exactly who these people were anymore, she did feel tired though, and her eyes were beginning to get just a bit droopy.

_I suppose resting for a moment wouldn't hurt, just…a…small…rest……then……I'll ……try…and …remember…what………I……forgot._

Hinata fell limply on the floor, allowing herself to float into the inviting darkness, slipping into the sweet abyss.

* * *

**Yes and the plot thickens, so tell me what you all think about the chapter. **

**Chapter 14 is currently being written, I will most likely update before school starts (August 27).**

**P.S. Steven Blum rocks!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW ( All cats love fish but fear to wet their paws)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well this chapter is somewhat of a filler chapter. I want to thank everyone for their support for us Texans, we dodged the bullet when it came to Dean. Dean hit Mexico as a category 2 hurricane, my prayers go out for the people who's lives were lost to it. I have close relatives in Mexico and i'm very thankful none of them got hurt, especially my grandma's sister who lives in a house made completely from mud and straw (no lie). I do apologize for this chapter's length, I've been slacking off, but what can I say I'm trying to be as lazy as I can before school starts since I know that once it starts I'm going to transform myself into a complete nerd. **

* * *

"Captain Uchiha, Shubaku isn't talking. What do we do?" Genma exited the interrogating room after yet another hour of trying to get Gaara to confess to his crime. 

Itachi looked wearily at Genma, running his fingers through his dark raven tresses. He thought after he caught Orochimaru he'd finally be able to relax, but instead his problems only seemed to increase.

"What have the ANBU forensics said about the body? Have they found anything?"

Genma scratched the back of his head, perhaps just as tired of Gaara's silence as Itachi is. "They haven't turned in the report yet, but something tells me this kid killed her. He knows the law too well to say anything, he knows with out evidence we can't do shit to him" he mumbled viciously.

Itachi sighed for the tenth time that day. "Put him back in his cell then, if he refuses to talk we'll just let the evidence to it for him. There's no point in interrogating him any further."

Genma walked back into the dark lit room, almost glaring daggers at Gaara for making this case so difficult.

"Alright Shubaku back to your cell"

Genma walked behind Gaara one hand on his cuffs the other grabbing a fist full of red hair, leading him back to his cell. Gaara growled in annoyance at the brutish treatment Genma was displaying, he quickly led him to his cell removing his hand cuffs until the very end.

The cell itself was rather small, it had a rusty metal framed bed that as probably seen better days, it had mysterious stains on it and creaked tremendously whenever Gaara laid down on it. The stone brick walls were littered with graffiti and the entire place smelled of marijuana and urine.

Gaara sat himself down on the bed recalling the night that Kin was murdered.

She quickly ran off in a frantic sprint, her eyes dilated to an enormous size, like a deer in its final moments. Frightened little doe fleeting off at the sound of the wolf's terrible stench. Foolish creature. Gaara kept up to her though, his steps were slower and steady, they were the opposite of hers, her pace was crazed and fast, her feet stumbled against each other causing her to trip several times. Her long hair flailed wildly in the chase. Gaara noticed that she ran desperately into the neighboring woods just on the outskirts of school grounds. The perfect place for her punishment, no one would be able to hear her. 

Gaara's pace quickened to a brisk walk, no point in wasting energy so quickly, the girl will tire out soon enough and once she is tired and too weak to run away that is when retribution will be served. Gaara's angered flared when he remembered seeing Hinata get hurt by this harlot that he was currently tracking down. Hinata didn't deserve such troubles, she's had enough of her own.

But what angered Gaara the most was that he wasn't there to help her, yet again. Nobody ever believed Gaara, he had already killed in the past, who would have ever had enough faith in him to consider that perhaps his wild tales of a girl trapped in a basement were actually true. Guilt was a cruel beast that hunted him down and ravaged his mind, a wicked miserable monster that grew with each moment he shared with Hinata. The least he could do for her is release her from her problems at school, Kin Tsuchi is one of those problems. Therefore she must be taken off the picture. 

He followed her deeper into the woods, broken branches littered his path, leading him directly towards her, it was a common tactic used by trackers, simply follow the broken trail and it will surely lead to a broken animal. Suddenly the trail stopped, Gaara looked around himself surveying the area, then he heard strangled cries. His eyes opened wide at the scene playing out in front of him. It could have been a trick of the eyes but Gaara could have sworn he saw someone running towards the direction of the school, and it wasn't Kin. This figure was large, so Gaara concluded it couldn't possibly be another student. But yet again his mind was distracted by hysterical crying, he looked stoic eyed at Kin, she was huddled on the leafy forest floor, her face was covered in blood and her arm was jutting out in an abnormal position. Gaara looked at her with repulsiveness, her face was hideously covered in cuts and bruises, blood dripped like faucet water from every hole she had on her head. Gaara even began to question whether to kill her out of pity, her face will never look the same and her arm was so severed Gaara doubted whether she'd be able to use it. But he found that the pity he had didn't last for long, this is the girl after all that hurt Hinata. Such an insult could never be forgiven in the eyes of Gaara. 

So he killed her. It was simple, clean, no blood was splattered anywhere on his person, though the thought did excite him a bit. He did not question who the figure was, beating her to a bloody pulp only made Gaara thankful that she at least suffered terrible physical pain before she died. 

He did find it disturbing though, the fact that he killed someone. Even Gaara did not find it reasonable in human nature to enjoy killing. It was simply a necessity, and oddly enough it was tolerable.

That girl asked for death the moment she knocked on Death's door. 

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Unfocused eyes opened to blinding white lights, Hinata squinted trying desperately to allow her eyes to adjust to the intensity. She finally opened her eyes only to get hit with the horrid smell of latex gloves, its aroma already began making her nauseous. She sneezed several times before she finally sat up; she surveyed the room with interest. It wasn't her dorm, she was in the hospital. Her brow furrowed into a frown as her predicament finally began sinking in.

She is in a hospital with no way out, banished to a world of white walls and sedatives by her wretched father.

"Well good afternoon Miss Hyuuga."

A doctor with pale blonde hair stepped in, Hinata recognized him at once. This was the same doctor that sedated her when she tried to leave. His steely grey eyes bore into her with a plastic smile, the kind a person forces on themselves so as not to trouble other people. Hinata looked at him with hollow eyes, anger boiled inside her like a parasite, eating her from the inside out. She turned her head in the other direction, burning holes into the wall.

"Don't tell me you're angry now" he cooed, his porcelain face lit up and he tapped his bony fingers against the bed rail with an I'm-innocent-don't-hate-me smirk.

Hinata glared at him and stood up from her bed only to sit back down with a mad blush on her face.

"Where are my c-clothes?" she stuttered, shocked to find herself in a thin gown. She pushed the white hospital blanket against herself, feeling very vulnerable.

The doctor smiled with amusement twinkling in his eyes, he had a Cheshire Cat smile smeared all over his face. "That is the patient's gown. You won't be allowed to wear regular clothing until you are released from the hospital."

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm leaving" It was more of a command than a statement. She got up blushing furiously at her article of clothing and stomped off towards the door, she looked at the doctor as if daring him to stop her. He only sat on her bed and scribbled words down on his clipboard, lifting his eyes up when her hand met the cold metal door handle. A smile was spread on his olive hued face as Hinata tried turning the handle only to discover that the door wouldn't budge.

"It's locked" he spoke, bemused at her reaction, still writing little notes on that infuriating clipboard.

Hinata clenched her teeth, she tried with all the will power inside her to not cry, she truly tried. But her tears were more stubborn and her will was dieing with each breath of glove scented air that she took.

"S-sasuke" her lips trembled. "Where's Sasuke?"

The doctor looked at her with curious eyes, all the teasing left and pure curiosity engulfed those steely chards.

"Are you looking for Sasuke Uchiha?" his voice was nonchalant, as if he were trying not to sound inquisitive. The scribbling of his pen stopped, and he looked at her straight in the eye.

Hinata turned towards him with glazed eyes. "Where is he?" She felt cold with out him there, Sasuke was always warm. At times his look could be frigid and his voice could send spears of icicles. But to Hinata he offered the best kind of warmth she wanted.

"Mrs. Hyuuga requested that no visitors be allowed to see you" his voice was professional, the same tone Itachi carried when he was speaking to her. It was a sickening voice to Hinata's ears. As he finished speaking Hinata's stomach churned at the mention of her father's wife. That woman was evil reincarnated; just hearing the word 'Mrs.Hyuuga' made Hinata break out in a frigid cold sweat that pierced her back like fire.

"That woman has no right to keep me here"

Hinata stood there looking at the doctor with milky hollow eyes, her voice was like cracked glass.

"According to these papers she does. Hiashi Hyuuga your biological father approved of your stay here at the hospital, that's all the hospital needs to keep a minor here"

The doctor's steely eyes shifted from the clipboard to her eyes. His pale blonde hair was combed back neatly, he looked at her with curious eyes, as if expecting her to erupt. His body was calm and loose.

"By the way I'm Doctor Hidan. I'm going to be your doctor while you stay here, I don't usually work with _live_ patients but Itachi asked me to be your doctor. He saved me from a couple sticky situations so I owed it to him"

Hinata's ears pricked at the way he drawled the word 'live' he said it strangely and emphasized it.

"What kind of patients do you work with?" she asked suspiciously.

Hidan smiled innocently. "What do you mean?"

"You just said that you don't usually work with _live_ patients. If you don't work with live people then what other kind are there to work with?"

"Oh. That's what you were asking" his smile grew bigger. "Let's see, if I don't work with live patients then of course the only other kind are the dead ones" Hidan burst out in a deep laugh.

"I work as the hospital mortician, when the crazy people here finally croak I take care of their bodies" He beamed at her with prideful eyes.

"If you're a mortician how are you qualified to be my doctor? What was Itachi even thinking?!"

Hidan looked insulted. "I'll have you know you fucking brat that I have a doctor's degree in human psychology and medicine. I'm one of the best doctor's this piece of shit city has to offer. The reason I'm the mortician here is because of my admiration for dead bodies, corpses don't complain or whine, they don't bitch around and they pretty much stay still. It's the live one's that bother me." He looked at her seizing her up and down as if confirming his beliefs.

"After all Death is a beautiful thing, it is the gift Jashin has given to everyone."

"Who is Jashin?" Hinata peered at him inquisitively.

"Jashin is a powerful god who gave mankind the ability to die" gloated Hidan, running bony fingers through his abnormally blonde hair.

Hinata stared at the man with a scrunched up face, she didn't know whether he should be locked up in here instead of her.

_There's something weird about him._

"Well I suppose we should start the blood tests. Mrs. Hyuuga gave me a special request for a genetic analysis. Sounds to me like the bitch is in denial about you being Hiashi's kid" Hidan chuckled slightly.

"Blood tests?" Hinata's eyes narrowed, she looked at Hidan with daring eyes.

He looked at her and smiled brightly. "Don't worry. Some of the doctors here can be real fuckers when it comes to these kinds of procedures, but I'm very gentle with my patients, I'll make all these tests as painless as possible. After all it seems like Itachi has some kind of infatuation with you, if I so much as touch a nerve I'm sure he'll be over here to kick my ass the moment he finds out and the last thing I want to do it screw around with Konoha's ANBU captain after all of the stuff he's covered up for me. Now promise me you won't make a run for it and I'll let you walk out of this room without a strait jacket"

Hinata gazed at him with hollow ivory eyes. He looked at her with those strange inquisitive eyes, cold and steely, as if his insides were made of shards and ice.

"Fine"

He opened the door open wide and allowed her to exit the room first, Hinata looked at everything with a sharp eye, it was a long narrow hallway at one end there was a dead end and at the other end the hallway continued into a perpendicular exit, splitting into two hallways.

_Maybe that's the way out of here._

Hinata made no move of an attempt to leave, she didn't quite know what a 'straight jacket' was but it didn't sound like something she'd want to encounter. Although there was something strange about her doctor he knew Itachi and Hinata trusted Itachi enough to accept his recommendation for such a strange man to be her doctor.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

The needle Hidan held in his hand was thin and very long. It shimmered against the florescent lights like a crystal.

"Relax your muscles, if you start to tense up you'll be sore for sure."

Hinata couldn't help but tense up though, she felt the needle penetrate her skin and then the strange sensation one would feel when blood leaves their body. Yet before she knew it it was done.

"There all done." He scribbled notes on his clipboard flicking his eyes towards her every now and then.

"Do you mind if I asked you something personal?" his grey eyes looked at her with pure and elemental curiosity. He stopped writing, giving her his complete and utter attention. She felt as if he were looking beyond her eyes, deep into her troubled soul.

"Why do you want to leave this hospital so badly? I know it isn't the happiest place to be in but it's not like there's anything waiting for you on the outside, so why are you so desperate to leave?"

"Listen. After this whole thing passes over I'll promise to take you to one. I know this one beach not that far, it isn't known by a lot of people so you'll be able to fully appreciate it more."

Hinata looked at him with determined eyes. "There is someone I want to see outside. I want to leave this place as soon as I can, he made a promise to me and I plan on making him keep it."

"Oh really, and just who is this guy that's waiting for you?" Hidan raised a brow, tapping his pen against the clipboard in a strange rhythm.

Hinata looked at Hidan with deep milky eyes. "He's Sasuke Uchiha"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Captain Uchiha the forensic results have come back. I think you should take a look at this. They found DNA under the victim's finger nail. They match the suspect Gaara Shubaku."

Itachi lifted his weary head and looked at Genma with bloodshot eyes. "Inform the D.A. and set up a court date for Shubaku. With DNA on our side his Suna ass is going straight towards a lethal injection."

* * *

**Hmmm... Gaara seems to be in a nasty predicament eh, a lot of you guys asked why Hiashi allowed Hinata to be put in a mental hospital, you'll find out in the next chapter and as for Sasuke, well i'll keep him a secret. Oh and for those of you that can guess who the figure is that got to Kin before Gaara you get a cookie. It looks like this (:::) see a cookie. LOL.**

**Thanks for all the review guys I feel so touched when I read them, you guys rock my socks. (that sounded so corny. tee hee.)**

**P.S. I was just wondering if anyone has ever read a SasuxHina in which Sasuke is a teacher and Hinata is a student. You see I have a student/teacher romance fetish and i'm simply curious if anyone has found one because I really want to read one, and if there aren't well then I suppose I should write one myself, I'm planning on writing one but i'd rather read someone else's work than my own. If you have read one can you please tell me the title in your review. Thank You. **

**-misery.loves.black.sheep-**

**PLEASE REVIEW( There was a crooked man and he walked a crooked mile, he found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked stile, he bought a crooked cat which caught a crooked mouse, and they all lived together in a little crooked house. - I'm sure you know who wrote this)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well to start off I'd like to apologize for not updating so quickly, I'm rather ashamed of it, it's been almost a month since my last update. But the schedule of a highschooler is very hectic, my teachers are very psychotic and if you don't believe me I'll tell you an incident that happened not that long ago, my AP English teacher totally flipped out because one of her blank tests had gone missing, she kept us hostage in the classroom for 15 minutes until someone either found it or admitted that they took it, and worst of all my Pre-calculus teacher Mr. Mata (for those of you that don't know Spanish 'Mata' means 'kill' in English, no lie) gave us a college level quiz and I'm quite sure I got at least a 20 on it. I don't think I've ever gotten a 20 on a quiz, I'm a total nerd T.T and I'm in HIGHSCHOOL not in COLLEGE, what psychotic teacher gives his students college level quizzes for a highschool course. But anyways enough of my horrible ranting, I'm sure a lot of you have more terrible tales about school. **

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga waited patiently in the hospital room for the doctor to come and release him. After a week of being hospitalized his body was finally back to normal. 

"Uncle, are you going to go to St. Sarutobi's tomorrow?"

Neji's lucid voice broke the silence in the room, his light elegant eyes bore into the equally light eyes of his uncle. "Do you realize that she will never accept you as her father now?" he hissed.

Hiashi shot bullets at his insolent nephew and snapped with a cold voice. "What other choice was I supposed to take? You and I both know that she wasn't going to come back after our first encounter, if she ran away how am I supposed to redeem myself, keeping her safe in that hospital was the only way, Hikaru would have never forgiven me if I refused as well, you know that she was deeply hurt that I didn't tell her about Hinata in the first place."

"_Redeem yourself_ so this is all about you!? You kept her locked up so that _you _could look like the good guy, so that _you _could feel better about yourself. So this has nothing to do with Hinata, your daughter, the one who's lived in a basement for sixteen years, the one who had gotten beaten by your whore" snarled Neji.

Hiashi stood up, his tall frame hovered over Neji like a menacing tower. "Don't speak of Tsuki like that, I don't know what really happened between Hinata and her mother but I find it very hard to believe that Tsuki would ever purposefully hurt a child, and either way Tsuki is dead, if she really did hurt Hinata what could I possibly do? It's not wise to hold a grudge against the dead. I agreed to put Hinata in the hospital because I want to make up it up to her. I want another chance to make her happy. But when she first saw me, she was so angry, I could see all the suffering and hatred in her eyes, and I knew that once she left that I'd never have another chance to show her that I can be a good father. I just want her to be happy Neji." Hiashi's weary eyes drooped and he sat back down on the bed resting his troubled head.

"What about Ms. Hikaru, you and I both know that she will never accept her as a Hyuuga. Uncle, how much do you think Hinata can take? Given her past it would be obvious that she has a strong mind, but in reality a person can only take so much before they break entirely, if you were truly thinking about her happiness then you'd agree to let her live with me and promise to never see her again." Neji boldly straightened his back looking at his uncle straight in the eye for a response to his ludicrous demand. "All of this is your fault Uncle, you've always told me to be a man and fix my problems with my own power, now it's your turn to do the same. Let her live with me."

Hiashi straightened his back and sternly stared at Neji. "Neji this matter is between me and Hinata interfere and I will not be lenient towards you."

"Uncle! You don't understand, her hatred for you is unmoving, no matter how much the wind howls the mountain will not bow down to it. You can't just force her affection on you."

Neji's body was rigid, he clenched his jaw and held his hand in a nasty grip as if waiting for Hiashi to strike him down.

"I'm not going to let her suffer anymore."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

In St. Sarutobi hospital a familiar doctor sat down on his desk and read the results for Hinata's DNA test, she is in fact the biological daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga. He was about to close the folders containing her results when suddenly his phone burst out in a singing ring.

'_do-do doddle do do-do doddle do'_

"Dr. Hidan speaking"

"Hidan, its Itachi. I've come for a status report on Hinata Hyuuga"

"Oh hey Itachi, the Hyuuga is doing fine. I do have some issues about her though. She shows signs of being in an unstable state of mind. She can reason pretty well and doesn't have a disorder as far as I've probed into but she's kept some of her feelings pent up, something tells me that she's actually gone into a psychotic breakdown before. That girl Kin, the one that got murdered, wasn't she killed because she was getting into a fight with the Hyuuga? Would you mind if I took a look at her body, I have a feeling there's more to her murder involving the Hyuuga girl."

Itachi raised a brow and leaned back on his office chair in curiosity. "What exactly are you implying Hidan, do you think that Hinata also took part of the murder?"

Hidan ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance. "The Hyuuga, she cries in her sleep, she's… apologizing to Kin, and she's almost always calling out your younger brother's name. Where is that little fucker anyways, this girl is always asking for him. I swear if I hear 'where is Sasuke?' again I'm going to kill myself man, currently the Hyuuga is under a 'no visitors' order but if a certain ANBU captain came and brought him with him you wouldn't technically be breaking that rule since you're an authority figure."

Itachi sighed from the other line. "Sasuke's been kept in a lock down of his own, I've asked for him to be locked in the Uchiha mansion until Hinata is released, when he found out that she was being admitted into the hospital he went into a blind fury, but maybe this visit will keep him calm down and about the victim's body if you want to take a look at it I'll have it sent to the hospital for a special analysis. How much longer until Hinata will be released?"

This time it was Hidan's turn to sigh "Well the thing about that Itachi, I have to go through all the procedures before I let her go, given her background there's actually a high chance that she could have gotten some sort of disorder, her release date may take a while"

Itachi growled from the other end of the phone line "Hidan this isn't the answer I've been wanting to hear, I want that girl out of there as soon as possible, you and I both know what happens to the patients in that hospital."

Hidan's brow furrowed and he deepened his voice. "Fucking Uchiha, what the hell do you think I'm doing here you piece of shit, I'm doing all I can do, if I do anything else it would probably have to be illegal, I can't just skip procedures, the Hyuuga is just going to have to bear with it, not all the tests are as horrible as everyone says and I'm sure the Hyuuga has been through worse"

Itachi paused for a brief moment. "Your procedures are too cruel Hidan, I asked you to take care of her for a reason, I'm giving you a month to make things happen. Good-bye"

Hidan slammed the phone on the receiver with a vicious hand and flung the entire thing across the room in spite.

"Fucking bastard." He hissed and left the room with an arrogant strut.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

The next morning Kin's body arrived to the hospitals forensics basement.

Hidan brought the victims body in the mortician room, the room itself was very large housing the many corpses of the dead residents that need to be prepared for their funerals. He examined the teen's body with a skilled eye. Her body had the familiar aroma of death lingering over it. Her once tanned skin had turned into a sickly pale color with just a hue of blue. The nostalgic smell of formaldehyde welcomed his sharp pale nose.

Her ribcage seemed intent to burst from the skin, her joints were stiff from rigor mortis, and her skin was rubbery and chalky. Hidan, with his face only a few inches from her body scanned it carefully from head to toe, as if looking for a lost eye contact then with rough calloused fingers he massaged her skin checking for hidden bruises that were not noticed. Making note of his findings he lifted the back of her head probing for bumps or concealed wounds that could have been hidden by her hair. Her face was almost beyond recognition, thick metallic stitches had been used to reconstruct what was previously known to be the face of a young teenage girl .After he completed the external examination he wrote down several comments on his clipboard with cold glass-like eyes.

Her right arm had all but been severed off completely and her neck had been broken as well.

With an oversized scalpel Hidan made a 'Y' shaped incision on her ribcage, the body had been emptied of all its internal organs by the previous forensic scientist at the police station, saving him the trouble of removing them himself. Hidan then began the internal search. He made small cuts in her inner throat checking to see if there was internal bleeding, the tissue was getting stiff but it was raw and fleshy none the less, it was a sure sign of strangulation. But Hidan wasn't sure if that was the exact cause of her death. Next he cut a section of her hyoid bone, a small structure that was similar to a wish bone. He smirked with open eyes at the interesting find.

This piece of bone if fractured was a sure sign that the victim had been choked. He held up the piece to find it damaged quite badly. She had indeed been choked quite viciously.

His next step after checking her internally was to check her brain for any cerebral damage. Stepping to his instruments he chose a rather gaudy electric saw and with it began sawing off the beginning of her scalp. He peeled away her scalp as if it were a plastic mask and examined the phenomenon of the human brain. There was no severe damage to the brain, at least none that were life threatening. He frowned as he lifted one her stiff gangly arms and noticed that the numerous wounds that littered her body were relatively fresher than the one around her neck. It was a curious find, he examined her pharynx closer and determined through years of experience that she was strangled about an hour before her death. Now why would Gaara Shubaku strangle her then chase her down and kill her, if it were Hidan he would have killed her then and there, but this damage of strangulation was not enough to kill someone, it was as if someone with weaker strength tried choking her but couldn't. Someone one relatively weak with small hands, perhaps with the strength of a young girl.

Hidan's lips thinned as realization came upon him, the clues were obvious now, Hinata Hyuuga had strangled this girl before she died, though the strangulation was not the cause of death none the less it proves Hidans theory.

Hinata had in fact had a psychotic episode and if she were to have another one there was nothing in his power that he could do to release her from the hospital.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Hinata woke up abruptly from her cold and sweaty slumber, she was breathing heavily and her skin began chilling from the frigid air caressing her skin. Her nightmare had evolved from getting beaten in the basement to the night Kin died. Everyday she wondered whether Gaara would be okay, she hadn't heard a single word from him since that night.

Hinata sighed softly in her bleach white hospital bed, today was a rather weary day. Hours of having a doctor probe and question her drained the energy from her body. She wished for companionship over anything else. She raised her hands in front of her and began taking notice how two weeks in a mental hospital was affecting her body, her skin had acquired an even paler color since she was never let outside, her arms were littered in bandages from all the needles being injected in her, the soreness often made it difficult for her to sleep, it was harder for her to gain her weight since the hospital food was relatively tasteless and in small proportions compared to the massive amounts of food she'd consume during school. Her long hair had lost some of its sheen and luster since her baths were usually in cold water. Her stay in the hospital was growing more and more spiteful and no matter how much she tried to stay positive she just couldn't keep her smile up for long.

"Hinata?" a soft rapping at her door sent her bolting up with an eager look but her countenance fell as she realized that it was only her doctor, Hidan. The slender doctor with his light platinum hair strode in the room with a familiar whiff of arrogance.

"Oh it's just you…" she fell back on the pillow with a heavy sigh.

Hidan's face twisted into one of offense and shrugged his shoulders in mockery. "Little piece of shit, is that the way you treat the doctor who sweats over hot machines and cold needles just for his _beloved patients_"

Hidan's martyr fell on deaf ears as Hinata turned her back to him and continued staring at the wall. "What tests are we doing today, don't my arms have a chance to get rid of the soreness before you strike more needles into me" she raised her bandaged arm in emphasize and slung it back down.

Hidan let out a laugh of silver in the room that made Hinata jump. "Don't worry Hinata, today is much worse than needles. We're going to have to take a bone marrow sample. Since you haven't gone to a proper doctor as a child you're going to have to bear with 16 years worth of medical exams, and after all that we'll begin with the patient procedures, they can be kind of painful sometimes but a faithful Jashin follower like myself is skilled enough to know how much pain a person can take."

Hinata opened her eyes in shock and lifted her body with her mouth ajar. "You have a very cruel sense of humor Dr. Hidan, that's not funny even if it was a joke."

Again Hidan let out a rich laughter, as if he just heard the funniest thing in the world. "I'm glad you thought that wasn't funny Hinata, because in fact that wasn't a joke at all, now please follow me to the examination room so that we can get this over with."

Hinata reluctantly followed Hidan out of her room and down the same hallway, one way led to the dead end while the other led to her freedom. The cold hospital air penetrated her thin hospital gown and brought wave upon wave of chills on her skin. The narrow hallways always suffocated her with its crisp latex smell. Oh how she hated that smell.

She walked closely behind Hidan occasionally glancing back when she heard some of the other patients screaming. She sighed heavily as they arrived to the examination room, according to hospital regulations Hinata's bone marrow needed to be tested for abnormalities, though Hidan wasn't necessarily a heartless doctor none the less he was a man who worked with needles and other medical tools, neither of which were ever pleasant to be on the receiving end of.

"Okay Hyuuga, plant your ass of the bed and try to make yourself comfortable, this is going to take a while."

After about an hour of preparation Hinata laid down on the bed with an enormously large needle in her bone taking samples of her marrow. The pain was indescribable, her eyes were streaming rivers and her nails were impaling the pillow fighting with all her strength not to scream. Half a sob escaped her lips before she felt a cold clammy hand envelope her own, Hidan was looking at her with eyes full of interest.

"Bear with it, just a moment longer and I'll have all the marrow I'll need"

He rubbed his thumb around her knuckles making small circles, perhaps as small attempt to ease her pain.

"And we're done"

Hidan stood up from his seat and surgically removed the excessively long and thick needle from her arm, not before injecting a healthy dose of morphine into her to ease the pain away completely.

The surge of morphine brought Hinata into a lucid like state, all her pain went away in a flash, her mind felt as if it were in heaven like being drowned in fire and scorched by water. The only feeling comparable to this is when she's with Sasuke.

"How do you feel Hinata, do you still feel pain?"

Hinata looked at him with heavily medicated eyes and shook her head. "No"

Hidan half smiled and ran his bony fingers through his blonde tresses, "Well since you're medicated and probably won't understand half the things I'm saying I suppose I should tell you something important. I got a call not that long ago from Itachi Uchiha, he wanted me to tell you that your friend Gaara Shubaku is being tried for murder, if they find him guilty he'll mostly likely get the death penalty."

Hinata nodded off, her eyes were beginning to droop and slide into half lids.

"Hinata your friend is going to die"

Hinata only caught few words of what he was saying, something about her friends pie, or was it her friends goal rye. Either way she wasn't quite sure what he said, although what she did hear for certain was Gaara's name and with that she fell into a happy pain free slumber.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

A dark figure sat down on his satin bed, his room was in torrents, all of his clothes were thrown every where, his books fell on the floor like rotten corpses and the carpet was ridden with broken glass that came from pictures and frames that he flung across the room. His walls were in shards and ribbons.

How dare they lock him up, how dare they restrain him when Hinata was suffering.

Sasuke sat on his bed looking outside his window staring listlessly as the sun was going down. His face was cool and placid, his ruby eyes blazed with cold fire. It was strange how calm he was, the trashy room didn't fit his poised posture, it was like seeing a Dark King sit among a pile of filth.

His ears pricked as he heard the tumblers unlock and watch as the door creaked open allowing a beacon of light sting his deprived eyes.

"Sasuke?"

The entire room became like ice, Sasuke sat still and tense as if waiting to pounce, his eyes stretched to the ends of his lids, he head turned only at an angle where you'd have to squint to be sure he was looking at you. His dark raven hair fell over his eyes as he drawled like a vampire.

"Did you come here with a death wish older brother?"

Itachi stood there unfazed by his threat.

"What a mess you've made with this room Sasuke, that's not a proper way to act, how to you think Hinata would feel if you only causing others trouble"

He said it, the taboo word. Hinata.

Itachi stealthily dodged a flying piece of glass that was thrown at him, said glass shattered into numerous pieces as it smashed against the floor behind him.

"You aims getting better, that one was only a tenth of the way away from my throat Sasuke. But anyways I'm not here to talk, I've come with good news. How does a chance to see Hinata sound like?"

Sasuke ceased breathing for a fraction of a second. Did he just hear was he thought he heard?

"Wasn't she banned from having visitors?" he asked coolly, yet suspicion was lather all over his voice.

Itachi smirked in the darkness. "Have you forgotten who I am Sasuke, I'm Konoha's ANBU captain and Hinata is a special victim. As a powerful authority figure I can bring who ever I need with me to the hospital as long as it's for police business and today I just happen to need to speak with her. You can come if you like but seeing as how distraught you are perhaps I should have thought otherwise."

Sasuke looked at Itachi dead in the eye, he was searching for a flaw, any sign telling him that Itachi was lying, a twitch, a smirk, irregular blinking, anything. But he could sense none, so Sasuke took a leap of faith and answered.

"Take me to Hinata"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Orochimaru sat silently in his cell, the place smelled of urine and death. His pale nose crinkled in disgust at the revolting odor. Cramped walls and metallic cells greeted his auburn eyes every morning for the past several days.

He was furious, after many years of manipulating the police for so long they had actually caught him, it was all that Hyuuga's fault. She ratted him out, she needed to die.

Orochimaru stared at the barred windows that imprisoned him, when the time was right he would seek his revenge. They wouldn't set him up for trail until they gathered all of their evidence, the feat in itself would take weeks, he still had time to escape. But he'd have to be quick, immensely quick. He needed to know where the Hyuuga was staying at, he needed to know if she was being protected.

Information.

It was the key concept to murder, knowing where you're victim is going to be, and the number of witnesses.

But for now Orochimaru needed to focus on his escape, the act of escaping was very simple, he knew he had an exit but he needed to make sure that no one else would be around to see him. The guards have six hour shifts with about 10 minutes between each shift in which the guardsmen would actually switch. Yet even with the 10 minute gap there was still plenty of time to escape since for each floor of the holding cells they only have about two guardsmen. Two guardsmen watching fifty inmates per floor, Orochimaru was placed on the ground floor and it just so happens that several of the bars from his window have become so corroded with rust that all Orochimaru has to do is tap it with his knuckles and it will break apart. The window itself was quite small but Orochimaru was a petite man to begin with, he could easily slither out of that window with ease.

It was all so easy, so simple, mere child's play to a man like him.

Hinata Hyuuga will die for sure.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Sasuke walked vigilantly behind Itachi as they checked into the hospital doors, technically visiting hours were over since five, it was now eight, but Itachi had the authority to override that rule for official police business.

"You know from what Hidan tells me Hinata misses you a lot Sasuke" Itachi smirked playfully at his younger brother as he saw the definite hues of light pink spread across his cheeks in an embarrassing blush.

Sasuke straightened his back and ignored Itachi's sneering comments.

After a few minutes of walking through the hallways the Uchiha duo finally arrived at her door.

"Hey Uchiha!" both brothers turned their heads at the cold voice of Hidan. "Itachi I need to talk to you man. Oh hey Sasuke I didn't even see you, you damn fucker, almost scared the shit out of me. Go inside and say something to the Hyuuga, I need to borrow this bastard for a moment." Hidan signaled Itachi to follow him into a different hall leaving Sasuke completely alone.

"Psycho bastard" he whispered silently.

Quietly Sasuke turned the handle to her door and entered to find her sleeping. His breath escaped his throat in such a rush that he began feeling light headed. For the first time in several weeks Sasuke let out a soft smile.

Hinata's soft silhouette was outlined nicely from under the hospital covers, he had almost forgot how lovely she looked, the images in his head were nothing compared to the real thing.

He slowly walked to her bed, he was so close to her, her skin had gotten paler and her cheeks had hollowed out a bit but none the less she was still the same beautiful girl he remembered. With calloused fingers he stroked her cheek, outlining her mouth, caressing her lips. He patted her head running his hand over her smooth hair. Oh how much he missed her, she was a drug, narcotic, addictive, and deadly, yet he couldn't maintain his sanity without her.

Turning her slumbering head towards him he kissed her, capturing her lips, her skin was warm, her breathing was fresh. Her eye's fluttered open in butterfly kisses as she beheld him.

"Sasuke"

His infamous smirk was all she needed to confirm that it was indeed him.

In a burst of energy she flew towards him, her arms wrapped like branches around his neck, her body pressed like iron against his body in such a frightful strength, as if he would disappear any moment.

She pulled his face down towards her and pressed her lips against his, they were like fire. It scorched her own lips but she didn't mind, his burning lips felt so natural against hers. Her body was set a blaze by his warmth, oh how she missed his fiery arms enveloping her into a hell-like heaven. For once in her entire stay at the hospital she was quite glad that the hospital gown was so thin, it only meant she was that much closer to his heated aura.

She broke the kiss only to breath. "Sasuke how did you get in here?" by now her eyes were watering in joyous tears.

"Itachi brought me, are you okay? Are they hurting you here?"

Hinata looked at him with a watery smile, they weren't purposefully hurting her but none the less her body did ache terribly. But right now she couldn't feel the pain anymore, Sasuke was her morphine, he took away the pain and brought her to a happy state of mind.

"I-I'm fine" She took him in a tight embrace, soaking in his soul to last a lifetime. Unknowingly she broke out in a half sob, her body was shaking from the deprivation.

"I still haven't forgotten" he whispered. "I want to take you there"

Hinata's grip tightened at his words and hooked her arms around his neck again for yet another embracing kiss.

This time is was softer, gentler, he didn't crush her lips in eagerness, instead his scorching lips slowly enflamed her in a trance, she backed onto the bed as he hovered over her, slowly bringing her frame closer and closer to the hospital bed, he felt every curve of her body through her thin gown. It felt nice.

Sasuke climbed over the bed still holding her close to him, mounting her waist, he cradled her head in his palm while his other arm supported her back. One of her legs wrapped itself around his own, the feeling excited him. The thought of being so close to Hinata after they had been separated for so long was very appealing to him. Her hands traveled under his shirt, they were cold but it felt like heaven against his blazing abs. He nibbled on her neck earning soft sighs. His hand grated her back and trailed up her gown groping her thighs, they felt like velvet to his rough fingertips. Her breath blew against his porcelain skin in steamy puffs. It was driving his body insane with pleasure. He reached for her arms to try and coax the gown off of her body, so that he could see her naked body, soak all of her in before he left.

Yet as he grabbed her arm he heard her whimper in pain, it was the very arm that she had gotten the marrow sample from and in a sudden bolt of shocking pain she 'eeped' awakening Sasuke from his sensual thoughts.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered with concern, the room was rather dark so he could not tell if her arm had bruises on it. He backed away giving her some space to breath and sat back on her waist careful not to discomfort her.

Hinata rubbed the bandaged arm with a crinkled face. "Sorry, it's just that I just had a bone marrow procedure done yesterday and it still hurts a lot." Her eyes watered as she tried to caress the palm size bruise that accumulated on her arm.

Sasuke took her arm examining it when suddenly a deep voice sliced through the room.

"Told you they wouldn't do it."

Sasuke sat there awkwardly on top of Hinata as both Hidan and Itachi came in with smirks of their faces.

"Damn Sasuke I lost $5 because of you, what the hell is the matter with you, a normal teen couple would have screwed each other twice before we stepped in." barked Hidan grudgingly taking out a crisp five dollar bill from his coat and flinging it at Itachi.

"Didn't I tell you, Sasuke and I use similar methods. If you want a girl you have to coax her in and completely take her in a trance, if Hinata hadn't of had that bruise and ruined the moment Sasuke probably would have had her. He isn't like you Hidan, you're more of an S&M then a Pleasure-er. If you were in Sasuke's place you probably would have ripped off her clothes the moment she hissed in pain."

Hidan laughed loudly and nodded his head vigorously. "Yea you're right, hearing Hinata right now totally turned me on"

By now Sasuke had already dismounted Hinata and stood gentlemanly next to her, his cheeks were painted a bright pink color as he tried futilely to hide his embarrassment.

"You guys are sick" he hissed, avoiding eye contact completely. "How long were you standing there?"

Itachi and Hidan glanced at each other and smirked. "Long enough…"

Hidan broke the awkwardness by plopping himself next to a blushing Hinata who stayed completely silent through their entrance.

"Well anyways Hinata tomorrow your dad is coming for a visit, he called this afternoon to confirm it. There's a strong possibility that they might come and release you from here, Hiashi Hyuuga asked for a private talk with you and from there you can decided to either never see him again or go with him back to Kumo and live there with the other Hyuuga's."

Hinata stared at the words uttered from Hidan's mouth.

Her father was coming tomorrow.

'RING RING RING'

Her moment of shock was interrupted by Itachi's phone.

"Captain Uchiha here."

Itachi indifferently listened to the speaker of the other line.

"How did he escape?"

Now his brows burrowed together in graveness, his lips thinned into a white line and his Sharingan thwarted his eyes with viciousness.

"Send out a warning to the other police stations immediately, I want police cruisers on the streets five minutes ago. For your sake you better hope we capture him understand Gekko."

With a quick snap Itachi hung up his phone and he looked at Hidan sharply. "Orochimaru has escaped from the station, I need to go back and call together my squad. Sasuke I want you to stay here, I won't have time to take you back home."

Itachi gave Hidan a strange look and the left room in a gracefully brisk pace. Hidan then glanced at Hinata and pouted his lips in a foreign manner.

"Hinata I'm going to allow the Uchiha to stay the night here and keep you company, Itachi probably doesn't want you to know this but Orochimaru has a deep grudge against you and there's a strong chance that he'll come after you. I have to inform the head of the hospital and finish my rounds so I'll see you in the morning. Don't do anything I wouldn't" and with that he winked and left.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Orochimaru calmly walked through the atmosphere of the darkest part of the city. His stealth and agility was swift and fierce. He was looking for someone; someone that he knew had information.

"Orochimaru"

Orochimaru glanced at the man who was speaking to him. "You're rather early Kabuto."

"I didn't want to be followed, your escape is already making the ten o'clock news."

Orochimaru frowned in distaste. "Do you know where she is?"

"The Hyuuga is at the St. Sarutobi hospital, but I think there's an Uchiha with her."

"Which one?" he hissed.

"The younger one, Sasuke. Captain Uchiha already went back to the station, he's gathering the ANBU squad to hunt you down, they're going to be deploying the specialized Inuzuka tracking hounds, you have until morning at most."

Orochimaru set out a set of hollow laughs that caused Kabuto to cringe.

"Until morning huh, good that's all the time I need."

* * *

**I don't have much to say other than that I will promise to try and quicken my updates. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! **

**-misery.loves.black.sheep-**

**PLEASE REVIEW (If you want happiness for an hour – take a nap.  
If you want happiness for a day – go fishing.  
If you want happiness for a month – get married.  
If you want happiness for a year – inherit a fortune.  
If you want happiness for a lifetime – help someone else.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I think I forgot to mention this in my previous chapter but this is going to be the last chapter of my story. Whoops. Tee hee. Anyways I made this especially long because one it's the last chapter and two well it has been like a million years since I updated. So enjoy the final chapter everyone.

* * *

**

The tall lean man walked silkily across the patterned streets, his pale complexion contrasted like ivory against the nighttime. No one noticed him; he blended in the crowd perfectly.

It was strange for the most wanted man in Konoha to be walking in the most crowded place in the entire city, yet what was even more bizarre was the genius behind his reasoning. No one ever truly looks at each other in the face in crowded places, though his skin was unusually pale compared to the other citizens he didn't stand out due to the fact that his disguise were the many shoppers and people surrounding him.

A wickedly terrible mad-man walks the streets of Konoha.

He lazily stuffed his hands in his pockets trying to warm them, it was growing increasingly cold lately, no doubt the symptoms of winter.

"Sarutobi's hospital should be around the bend." He whispered silently to himself.

He made sure to stay in the middle of the crowd so that no one on the outside could spot him. He heard from Kabuto that the ANBU had already sent out tracking hounds, those wretched beasts were the best of the best. They were personally trained by Hana Inuzuka, the city's most prestige dog handler in Konoha. They could pick up scents that have been washed by rain, scents that have gone through rivers, and undetectable smells that not even pure bred blood hounds could track down. Orochimaru knew that he was on a time limit, the ANBU are probably hot on his trail. Mixing his scent with all these shoppers wouldn't work out for long.

The cold breeze bit his face with such malice that it felt as if thin knifes were disguised in the docile wind, shredding layers upon layers of skin cells off his face.

Nonchalantly he trotted across the street where the hospital holding _her _captive stood. He dared not go through the front door; instead he walked around the building hoping to see a window.

Hidden by the lovely velvet known as nighttime, he took his time surveying the building, he didn't know what floor she was on nor did he know what room she was in, but the main point was that she was in that hospital and that was all that Orochimaru needed to know.

The fallen angel Lucifer was smiling down upon him for he soon found a cracked window. He cackled to himself as he slithered in and found himself in storage area, it was spacious and dark, the perfect place to stake out at.

The room itself was quite cold; he could see his breath come out in steamy puffs. Yes, this room was a good place to wait. The walls were large and made of cinder block, they harmonized like talc. The floor was cold like marble and reflected an eerie glow from the dim flickering lights. He searched the room and found a door with bright lights beaming from the cracks, no doubt the entrance into a main passage of the hospital.

The room was littered with numerous instruments of surgery and also many preserved jars filled with hearts, hands, feet, and many organs that not even Orochimaru could recognize.

He walked towards the wall of surgical tools and examined each one very closely, there were scalpels ranging from the size of his finger to the size of his hand. There were metallic hammers and screws ranging to outrageous sizes as well. There was even an assortment of bone cutting saws.

Orochimaru smiled quietly to himself and walked to the other end of the room, sitting on a box labeled chloroform, and then from there he waited.

Hinata Hyuuga, the dead corpse. That sounded so nice to his ears.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Gaara Shubaku, how does it feel knowing that you're going to die?" came out his silky voice.

Gaara sat down on his bed with his head cradled between his knees, the chains around his wrists jingling occasionally.

"Shouldn't you be tracking down that bastard?" retorted Gaara, his emerald iris's had grown dull and brittle, the rings around his eyes, if possible, had gotten even darker and sullen. His flaming red hair fell over his eyes, limp and dead. His lovely round cheeks had grown hollow and sickly, when ever he breathed a terrible rattling noise echoed in his lungs, as if someone had dropped a stone in it. He looked like a terrible mess.

Jail had definitely changed this teen.

Itachi stared at him curiously. "Should a murderer really be worrying about someone else's life, Hinata is in my hands now; you ruined your chance the moment you laid your hands on Kin. If you had wanted to protect her there were other ways Shubaku."

Itachi sat nimbly on the other side of the rusted metal bars, watching Gaara for any sort of movement.

"You're not going to save her are you?" whispered Gaara.

Itachi leaned back on his heels and flickered his ruby eyes in different directions.

"Orochimaru is going to wait until the hospital has shut down before he strikes."

Gaara snorted. "What do you want from me, why are you idly waiting for Orochimaru to move? Just because you're deduction skills are good doesn't mean you should be so confident, Hinata is in that hospital by herself, she's suffering silently yet again and all you can do is sit there and taunt me, I'm already as good as dead Uchiha, why don't you use some of this time to help someone who has a chance to live?"

"Dead eh? I don't talk to dead men Shubaku." His response was sly and mocking. Itachi did not bother to mention that Hinata was not in fact alone, she was being taken care of by Sasuke, but such a fact wasn't relevant.

"I don't understand" murmured Gaara.

"What is it that you're so confused about?" Itachi's voice echoed like silver.

"You know that Orochimaru is in that hospital. Why are you still here?" he snarled.

Itachi smirked arrogantly. "He is the only man that I've ever had trouble catching, but that was only due to the fact that he is exceptionally skillful in the art of elusion. But I've already studied him; I only need to look at a man once to know his way of thinking. Orochimaru is in a desperate state right now, he knows he's going to get caught but as his last chance for revenge he wants to kill Hinata Hyuuga. I want to give him false hope, my hounds caught his scent hours after his escape, and my agents have already informed me that he is in the hospital. I only have to say the word and Orochimaru will be shot down like the dog he is."

"You didn't answer my question though, what do you want from me Uchiha?"

Itachi locked his eyes on Gaara and uttered. "You should speak with more respect to me Shubaku; don't you know who I am? I am Itachi Uchiha, ANBU captain of Konoha's most elite and prestige police unit. I can do many things and no one would ever point a finger at me."

Gaara lifted his eyes to meet Itachi's; his sullen face peaked with mild interest.

"Come now let us reason together. Even though your sins are as scarlet I can make them white as snow, and even though they are red like crimson, they will be as wool."

Gaara snorted with a husky voice. "Playing God are we?"

Itachi stood up. "Who said anything about God; this is a matter of men."

Gaara stared at him stricken with horror, his listless emerald eyes sparked with adrenaline, for foreign men slithered their way around Itachi, these men were different, they wore not the recognizable ANBU uniform, nor did they wear any identification badge- a strict accessory that all ANBU had to wear least they face the wrath of the head of the department- no these men were strange.

Gaara's eyes fell on Itachi, this man was planning things behind the blinds of others, he controlled the law hence he controlled justice itself.

"What's going on Uchiha, my time isn't over yet, who are those guys behind you, they aren't ANBU"

Itachi stood up, a dark shadow fell on his eyes, he was dressed in his usual ANBU uniform, his armor, black- the designated color for someone of his ranking- was gleaming like murky water, the deep wrinkles that etched his eyes, giving him a omniscient aura, smoothed out as he gave his men the implied signal.

Gaara immediately sensing that something wasn't right stood up; his eyes were sharp as he backed into the farthest part of the cell, his handcuffs jingled in a mocking tone as he moved.

"Gaara, you are no longer needed here in Konoha."

One of the men next to Itachi opened the door, the miserable piece of metal screamed as the man opened it to the ends of its rusty hinges. He entered the cell in a docile manner; his form was neither tense nor hostile. But his eyes locked in on Gaara as if he were air, something that the man just couldn't grasp.

"What the fuck are you doing Uchiha?" Gaara's hand rattled and shook; his eyes were open allowing the sea-green foaminess of it all to ooze out in shock.

The man suddenly tackled Gaara to the floor, as soon as Gaara was down the rest of the men standing beside Itachi rushed in and refrained Gaara as well.

Gaara seething like a rabid wolf, flew into a paralyzing flee for freedom, yet his legs were crushed together and his arms were wretched down behind his back causing him to howl in pain.

"Uchiha, it's not my time to go. Don't do this" he screamed, his voice shattered like glass, it cut his throat and soon he was spewing out what seemed to be a plea.

"Don't take me away. I was just trying to save her, Uchiha! Don't take me away, she needs me!"

Itachi looked at Gaara, his deep ruby eyes glimmered and twisted off into another direction.

"This is your punishment Gaara, some die and others live. Take it like a man. It's not like you'll never see her again, and besides don't you know _all dogs go to heaven_." Itachi uttered the phrase as if it were a filthy swear word, he eyes fell on Gaara with indifference.

Gaara's eyes were like that of a wild beast, though his head was pressed again the cool cement of the cell his eyes glowed with lightning, quick and unforgiving, fearful and terrifying. His emerald iris stretched showing off its colorful fleece.

His legs dragged on the floor as the men towed his thrashing body away.

"Uchiha!" His wretched voice was broken and severed, choked and claimed, like a dog taken into the back room, never to see the light of day.

Itachi turned his head towards the teen and waved his farewells.

"Good-bye Shubaku"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Hinata sat next to Sasuke, her head snuggled in his lap like an infant. If she heard Itachi correct Orochimaru escaped, this fact brought a swelling of happiness in her soul. She was elated that her mother's killer escaped the hands of the law, and even though she was consumed in happiness she knew that everyone else was upset.

Hinata began fiddling with his sleeve. "What do you think will happen to Orochimaru if they catch him?"

Sasuke almost snarled at the name and replied with a stiff drawl. "_When_ they catch him he'll probably get a lethal injection. The ANBU already have plenty of evidence from all the murder's he's done and all the drug trafficking. He's practically a walking dead man."

Hinata flinched at his blunt response and shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe some of the people he killed deserved to die." She murmured.

Sasuke remained silent at her response. "It shouldn't matter, once this whole thing is over you can do whatever you want, I'll take you to all the places you want to see, you've been trapped in this city for too long. You now have the chance to breathe the air of higher places."

Breathe the air of higher places. Such a phrase could never truly exist.

It was getting dark quickly and the night stars filled the sky as if they were created from silver, dwindling and shining like diamonds, yet the hospital was dark and miserable.

Being in the hospital made Sasuke feel as if death was breathing huskily down his neck, a cold shiver ran down his spine.

Why did he get a feeling that something horrible was going to happen?

After a few hours to Sasuke's slight amusement Hinata fell asleep. Her weary tired eyes fluttered and her breath fell as if falling in the deep rhythm of a slow metronome.

The room was eerie; he wondered how Hinata could survive in such quiet and desolate conditions. This place was suffocating and gave you a sense of paranoia, as if someone were watching you.

But Sasuke wasn't sure it was the room, he really did feel as if someone were watching him.

He gently moved Hinata away from his lap and stood up, surveying the room carefully.

Hidan was probably making his rounds, but the hospital was so large and there were so many patients nicely locked in each of their own rooms. So it would be unlikely that anyone other than him should be walking around.

Yet this feeling.

This feeling of uneasiness and awareness, why does it throb in his heart so badly, calling and screaming his name shrilly, warning him.

He walked towards the door and opened it, the hallways outside were dark and silent.

It was so quiet.

He stepped out of the room into the abyss known as the hallway. There he walked to the end, where the hallway split into two, forming a 'T' shaped structure. He couldn't see much, the black velvety darkness covered every corner. Yet the feeling of being watched still didn't leave him. He continued down the hallway, his onyx eyes bled red, they were piercing and hawk-like watching for any sort of movement.

Then as if lightning had struck him he was slammed against the wall. A searing pain ran through his hand and ran up his arm; warm blood began gushing out of him, trickling down to the ends of his fingers. It all happened so quick that he did not even realize that his hand was nailed to the wall with a six inch long scalpel.

Sasuke howled in pain groping the darkness for the person who had stabbed him. But the darkness was lethal; he could hardly see a thing. Then as if speaking of the devil Orochimaru's form appeared in front of him, his silhouette outlined in the dark hallway.

"Be a good boy and die, you wouldn't want to live long enough to hear the Hyuuga's screams now would you?"

Sasuke flinched as he tried to attack Orochimaru, but his hand was still nailed against the wall and only brought a thriving wave of pain if he tried to dislodge it.

"You fucking bastard don't you dare touch her, I'll kill you" snarled Sasuke, his vision was growing blurry from the loss of blood and his head suddenly began feeling dizzy.

Orochimaru cackled wickedly and stabbed Sasuke with another scalpel he had hidden in his pocket; he lodged the medical tool into Sasuke's shoulder earning a wondrous bloody scream that echoed like magic in the hallways.

"I'm not the one dying on a wall am I Uchiha, that brother of yours put me through a lot of trouble I'm just returning the favor."

Orochimaru laughed deeply in his throat and began walking away. "I better get going now, my job isn't over yet."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Meanwhile in the room Hinata groggily woke up, she rubbed her eyes trying to focus, it was already late. The small clock near her bed told her so.

She thought she heard the door to her room open, the familiar clicking sound had woken her up.

She searched for Sasuke with panicked eyes; she could have sworn that she had been sleeping on his lap.

She scanned the room with her soft eyes and stood up walking towards the door, after rattling the handle a bit she found to her disappointment that it was locked.

_Wait… didn't Hidan leave the door unlocked? Did Sasuke lock it? Why would he leave though?_

Hinata called out Sasuke's name hoping he had just gone to the bathroom. But she got no reply.

"Ku ku ku"

The cackle was quiet and made Hinata almost jump out of her skin. She turned around but couldn't focus on what made that sound. The room had no windows and made it almost impossible to distinguish any form with the little to almost no light in her room.

"Sasuke?"

She heard the faint laughter yet again, it echoed off the walls in a trance-like way.

"Come closer Hyuuga"

The voice hit her like a ton of bricks; it was the voice of her savior, the man who slew the harlot devil known as her mother.

"Orochimaru?"

The voice growled.

"No one's going to save you Hyuuga. You're trapped. Trapped like a filthy rat."

Hinata flinched as she heard the viciousness in his voice; it was too confusing as to why he was speaking to her in such a malicious tone.

Hinata heard quick movements on the other side of the room and stepped away from them.

Her heart was beating frantically; it was as if her life was being played on rewind. She was going to get hurt yet again, but this time it would be by the man who saved her life.

In the little light that was in her room she saw a glimmer, the scent of blood was smeared all over the floor. Instinct immediately told her that this man was anything but a savior, perhaps she had been mistaken about this man.

Perhaps instead of a savior fighting a devil it could have been a devil fighting a devil.

Sweat trickled down her back, tingling her spine in a most terrifying manner.

His form was moving closer, tall and lanky, eerie and miserable.

Then before she could react he lunged at her. The air in her lungs rushed out and her ribs groaned in suppression as he tackled her to the floor.

Adrenaline rushed into her blood screaming for her to fight, so she clawed at his face, thrashing her way from under his body.

He hissed at her attacks and lifted himself a little to escape her feisty counterattack.

He reached for her throat and began strangling her. He could feel her kneeing him with such a brute force that he was forced to loosen his grip. Her small petite hands were gripping his own with all the force she had, her nails impaling his skin until she drew blood.

She was no longer going to take a beating lying down. If he wanted to kill her so badly then he had to earn his right to kill. She wasn't going to be a meek girl letting every person with a fist in their hand beat her.

Orochimaru backhanded her causing Hinata to be slightly disoriented; black dots littered her vision temporarily stunning her.

But her hesitation gave Orochimaru an opening, one that he took with open arms.

Hidden inside his clothes Orochimaru reached for the last medical tool he had stolen from the storage room, a gaudy looking saw ten inches in length.

"Time to die Hyuuga"

Hinata rolled over barely escaping his swipe by the skin of her teeth. She got up and bolted towards the door, but the blood on the floor caused her to slip and she fell harshly on her knee.

Gritting her teeth she turned around swiped yet another slash from his saw, but this time he managed to knick her and with a yelp she clutched her arm, the thorny edges of the saw ripped her skin apart giving her blood all the rush it needs to spew from her arm and drip down mixing her together with the blood already on the floor.

"Stay still!" he snarled. He was about to step towards her but he suddenly fell down; it seems he also slipped from the red hindrance oozing all over the floor.

The saw flew out of his hands and struck the door with a heavy thud. Hinata seized the opportunity and using her quick reflexes she bolted towards the door with an animal like movement clutching the saw with a fierce grip. With it she slashed at the door handle cutting it with the power of a saw that can cut through a skull as if it were butter.

The metal sparked and shrilly screamed forcing the door to open.

Orochimaru who was already up threw himself at her trying futilely to grab her leg before she ran out. But he was already too late, she ran full force out of the room, saw in hand.

Orochimaru sprinted after her, only a few feet away. Deciding to take the risk he threw himself at her again and this time he managed to take her down full force.

"You just don't know when to give up do you" he growled. His thin bony fingers wrapped around her hand trying to separate her from the saw.

But before Orochimaru could even blink he was thrown off her with such a brute force that his lungs rattled and shook.

He flew several feet away and howled in anger at the face staring back at him. Sasuke stood in front of him, bleeding from his wounds as if there was no tomorrow.

"You're still alive!?" howled Orochimaru. Sasuke took the saw from Hinata's hand with out warning and fling it at Orochimaru as if he were one of those carnival men, throwing knives at the person tied to a wheel, screaming in terror.

The saw struck Orochimaru right at his shoulder; it hit the exact spot where Orochimaru had stabbed Sasuke. The precision was terrifyingly accurate; one would expect nothing less from the brother of Itachi.

Orochimaru screamed in agonizing pain, before anymore blood left his body he immediately dislodged the saw, howling in hell like anguish. he pressed his hand over his wound as he stood up.

Hinata still recovering from the harsh tackle to the floor gaped in horror at Sasuke. His clothes were drenched in blood, one of his arms looked limp and severed, the ruby blood dripped off his finger tips falling on Hinata's feet. He was shaking and his face was covered in a cold sweat, he looked paler than usual and his breaths were coming out in wheezes.

Hinata trembled silently as she watched him fall to the floor with a soft majestic thud; it was like watching a mighty hart being shot down.

"S-s-sasuke?"

She crawled towards him wanting to throw up at the mere sight of all the blood cloaking his body.

His eyes were open and glazed. "Go find Hidan; he should be monitoring one of the other hospital wings. Run and don't look back you got it?"

Hinata opened her mouth to argue but Sasuke suddenly snarled at her. "Run stupid girl, quick before he starts chasing you, I'll hold him back. Get Hidan now!"

Sasuke pushed himself off the floor it was a sad sight indeed. His brows were knitting together and even more blood rushed out from the muscle strain.

"I'm not going to die Hinata, who else would put up with you?" he rasped out a feeble chuckle then gave her head a light rap.

"Now hurry!"

Hinata rushed from Sasuke with another surge of adrenaline and dashed towards the end of the hallway, keeping her eyes straight, never looking back.

She sprinted until her lungs blazed with fire and her legs whimpered for mercy. All of the hallways were confusing and only led to more hallways. All of the doors looked the same and she couldn't tell whether she was taking the right route to where Hidan was.

Suddenly without realizing it she ran right into the armored body of the infamous ANBU squad captain Itachi Uchiha.

"I-i-itachi... Sasuke, he's … and Orochimaru" she could barely breathe, one of the ANBU squad member's grabbed on to her as she almost collapsed on the floor.

Itachi let her catch her breath; his eyes weren't surprised from her frightening countenance.

"Calm down Hinata, quick I need you to tell me where Sasuke is" Itachi's eyes were eager and cool.

Hinata began shaking and tried telling Itachi what was happening. "Sasuk-k-e he's bleeding… Orochimaru has a knife… quick! Sasuke! Sasuke's bleeding, there's so much blood, help him"

Itachi gripped her shoulders. "Did Orochimaru attack Sasuke?"

Hinata nodded her head; the shock of her situation was sinking in like an anvil. She didn't even notice the small crooked smile twisting around Itachi's face nor did she hear the hushed chuckle that escaped his lips.

Itachi turned around facing his men. "Men! the convict is attacking another civilian, you are to hold your power until I say so. Once the civilian is out of harms way you are free to fire at will."

His squad grunted in unison and awaited orders.

"Gekko take your sub unit and take the east corridor, I will take the rest and take the direct route. Orochimaru is armed and we do not want to agitate him until Sasuke is taken care of. Now move!"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Sasuke trembled on the floor watching as Orochimaru finished taking the saw out of his shoulder. It was almost impossible to distinguish his form anymore; he lost too much blood, at the rate that he was going he would definitely die in the next three minutes if no one came to his aid.

No longer having the ability to move Sasuke stayed sprawled on the floor watching Orochimaru with demon eyes as he began standing up.

Sasuke flinched as he heard Orochimaru release a demonic cackle.

"You just had to be a hero didn't you? I was just going to chop all her limbs off and let her bleed to death but now I'm pissed off, I think I'm going to play with her a little before I kill her, her mother was a whore after all, surely some of those genes should run through her daughter. KU KU KU! How about it Uchiha, what if I drag her body over here and screw her right in front of you? I think that sounds like a fun idea. BA HA HA HA HA!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the taunt. Hinata should have found Hidan by now, as long as she was safe he could care less.

Orochimaru limped his way towards Sasuke and kicked him on his shoulder, earning a large portion of his blood to splatter all over the floor. Sasuke coughed and wheezed at the kick but continued to keep his consciousness.

His eyes drifted to the end of the hallway where he saw a familiar white form.

"I came here hearing the pleasurable sound of someone screaming and all I find is this bastard huh?"

Orochimaru turned his head towards the direction of the voice. Hidan stood there radiating, his skin was eerie and shiny and his hair was slick back in its usually tidy style. His hands were stuffed in his white lab coat in a lazy manner. The mere visage of him made him appear ghost-like.

He looked at Orochimaru with disgusted eyes. "The only dead people I want to take care of in this hospital are the crazy ones; I don't lay my hands on the sane corpses catch my drift Orochimaru. Touch the Uchiha anymore and I'll be forced to stop you."

Orochimaru lifted his lips in a snarl and gave Sasuke one final kick before he fled off into the opposite direction.

Hidan smiled wickedly and dashed after him. He cackled madly "I was hoping that fucker would do that."

He took out a needle from his pocket as he passed Sasuke.

Orochimaru was about to turn the corner into a different hallway, yet before he even got the chance a rain fall of bullets sliced through his body.

"Fucking Uchiha! You ruined all the damn fun" snarled Hidan, he slowed down to a stop as Itachi and his squad came around the corner dragging a dead Orochimaru like a stiff deer.

Hidan quickly hid the needle of cyanide back in his pocket and crossed his arms together.

"Sorry Hidan, Orochimaru is a convicted felon his ass is mine." Smirked Itachi.

Itachi ordered his men to call an ambulance and walked towards Sasuke's body with a hasty rhythm in his step.

"Hidan can you do anything for him"

Itachi removed his black ANBU jacket and ripped it up into pieces with his knife then he wrapped up Sasuke's wounds and applied pressure to his shoulder stopping any more blood from escaping his body.

Hidan ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled "I can put him out of his misery if that's what you're saying"

Itachi looked at Hidan with lethal eyes that sent a wave of fear through his spine.

Hidan chuckled nervously. "I was just kidding you fucking wuss. I have a bottle of plasma pills around here somewhere." Hidan searched his pockets and took out a deep red bottle and gave three pills to Itachi.

"Put them in his mouth and he'll be fine until the medics come"

Itachi did as instructed and faced Hidan. "Hinata is in shock. She's with one of my men in the south corridor. You're her doctor, fix her."

Hidan growled silently to himself still angry that he didn't part of the action and stalked off looking for the emotionally scarred teen.

He trotted off towards the hallways taking many numerous confusing turns until he finally reached his patient. She was held with her arm twisted around her back by the ANBU member, thrashing and screaming.

"What's going on here?" asked Hidan, his brow raised at the masked man restraining the Hyuuga.

"She was resisting and began getting hostile towards me so I restrained her sir." Responded the masked squad member, he seemed agitated that he missed all of the action as well.

Hidan sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance. "I got it from here; your captain wants you all to return."

The man let go of the hissing Hyuuga and gave his thanks to Hidan.

After waiting until the man was beyond sight Hidan walked towards Hinata and kneeled down to eye level. She was shaking and grabbed his sleeve.

"Hidan, what happened?! Is Sasuke okay?"

Hidan rolled his eyes and took out an injection from his pocket; it was a dose of morphine. She was clutching her arm which was bandaged for her no doubt the work of that ANBU member that was forced to watch over her. He could tell that she was ready to collapse any moment from the pain.

He burrowed his brows as he injected her. His face, if possible was paler than usual, and he broke out in a cold sweat.

"You know that Itachi is one messed up piece of shit"

Hinata's frantic breathing steadied down to normal as he was talking, the morphine ran through her blood like an elixir. He looked at Hinata watching as her eyes began glazing.

"Since you're drugged and probably won't remember a thing I say I suppose I should tell you this…"

"…according to the law, if a convicted felon has caused an injury to someone while loose the ANBU have the right to shoot him down on the spot. Itachi knew this fact and purposefully allowed Orochimaru to mess up Sasuke. Itachi had his squad here at the hospital only minutes after Orochimaru entered the storage room. He could have easily caught him and put his ass back in jail. But Itachi was pissed at Orochimaru, he wanted his own revenge against Orochimaru, in the beginning he had purposefully put him in the shittiest cell because he knew that Orochimaru was going to escape. Then he brought Sasuke down here because he knew that Sasuke would do anything for you, Orochimaru would have to hurt Sasuke in order to get to you and that was exactly what Itachi wanted because once Orochimaru hurts a civilian Itachi can shoot him and kill him."

Hinata nodded at his rant, her mind had gone blank the moment the morphine hit her blood stream, she saw his lips move in a grave manner and even saw the blurred image of his scared trembling lips.

"I know one thing for sure, Itachi Uchiha is one motherfucker you don't want to mess with, when someone messes with Itachi… they die."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Two weeks later.

"Ouch Hinata, don't touch that" Sasuke sat down on his bed hissing as Hinata was courteously trying to puff up his pillow. His entire left arm was bandaged up from the collar bone right down to his finger tips. It was his second week in the Konoha Hospital and he was in an extremely irritable mood due to the fact that the hospital food tasted like air and that he wasn't allowed to get up because of danger of opening his stitches.

Hinata who had been politely released from the mental hospital at the demand of her father had just been released from the hospital herself. Her only wound was the gash that the now deceased Orochimaru had given her with his gaudy saw.

"Hinata we're going to be leaving soon, Uncle will be waiting downstairs" came the voice of her cousin Neji.

After the incident two weeks ago her father Hiashi has been clinging to her like a flea does a dog. He had gotten so angry at the mental hospital for allowing the mad man to enter that he immediately took her out and on his knees asked her forgiveness.

So Hinata formerly forgave him, he is now sitting down stairs with a rather lethal looking black eye. Although after she punched him she felt so bad and apologized over and over again, which to her own surprise only made him laugh.

"I'll be downstairs in a while." She answered apologetically.

Neji nodded his head and closed the door behind him not before glaring at Sasuke. After Hinata made sure that Neji was completely gone she looked at Sasuke.

"So we'll leave tonight and get back by morning right?"

Sasuke straightened his back. "Yea, the beach is really close to here, if we sneak out I can get us a ride there, we'll be back before they even realize we're gone. But don't go telling that cousin of yours, I think he already suspects something got it?"

Hinata nodded her head cheerfully. "Got it"

They both turned their heads as a loud knocking on the door startled them.

"Oh little brother, I bring you gifts" Itachi strolled in carrying a basket of red roses and an enormous bear.

Sasuke sighed loudly and gripped his blanket. "Who the hell said I wanted roses and a bear, do I look like I'm five." Barked Sasuke.

Itachi ignored Sasuke's rant and strolled over to Hinata. "Conceited as ever aren't you little brother, I never said these gifts were for _you_."

Itachi smiled gently at Hinata and laid the gifts at her feet. "Happy birthday Hinata"

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Sasuke enraged that his own brother was kissing Hinata right in front of him grabbed the vase of flowers that Hiashi had bought for him and flung it at Itachi barely missing him by a tenth of a centimeter.

"Now, now little brother I was only giving her a birthday kiss, Mother gives them to you on your birthdays no need to misunderstand. By the way Sasuke your aim is getting impeccable that one I could barely dodge, your spot on the ANBU is definitely going to be final isn't it."

Hinata still in his arms was only slightly confused. "It's my birthday?"

Itachi looked at her with curious eyes. "According to your birth certificate it is, don't you know when your own birthday is?"

Hinata shook her head gently. "No, I didn't have the privilege to know"

Itachi's eyes widened. "Well you better go and tell your family I'm sure they'd want to go and celebrate it with you."

Itachi led Hinata out the door hastily and slammed it shut. He waited until her presence was completely away from the door until he decided to speak.

"Deidara tells me that you're going on a little trip to the beach" taunted Itachi.

Sasuke growled to himself. _I knew I shouldn't have told Deidara where we were going, as soon as I get a hold of him I'm going to…_

"Just don't do anything too crazy, you can have sex with her _after_ your wounds are healed" chuckled Itachi.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and held back the blush that was rushing towards his face. "I'm just taking her to see the beach you fucking pervert."

"Sure whatever" sighed Itachi, he sat down on the seat adjacent to Sasuke.

It grew quiet for a moment.

"You sent him back to Suna didn't you?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling. "His banishment from Suna ended a month ago didn't it? Gaara was sent back."

Itachi leaned back on the chair. "I really don't know what you're talking about Sasuke. Gaara is an escaped felon; he broke out and is probably in a different country by now."

Sasuke snorted. "That's a load of bull."

Itachi smiled quietly to himself. "Are you implying that I, Konoha's ANBU captain would abuse my power all for the sake of that red headed demon's life."

Sasuke sighed loudly. _Tch… this guy. _

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxXxxXxx

"Sasuke the water is really cold" yelped Hinata. She scurried out of the water holding her bandaged hand high in the air, Sasuke had wrapped it in plastic so that it wouldn't get wet and lead the nurses at the hospital to believe that they did anything suspicious like sneak out of the hospital in the middle of the night to go to the beach.

Sasuke chuckled as he watched Hinata run away from the waves hollering about how cold the water is.

"Well for one its December so of course the water is going to be cold, get away from the waves before all of your clothes gets soaked."

Before he could even finish his sentence Hinata was overcome by a wave and was knocked off her feet drenching her clothes completely.

"Cold! Cold! Sasuke it's really c-c-cold."

Sasuke got up from his comfortable sandy spot and walked towards her with a towel in his good arm. "See didn't I tell you. Thank God I told you to bring extra clothes I knew something like this was going to happen." Though his voice was stern his face was juvenile and just a bit cheerful.

Under the half moon Sasuke wrapped the towel around Hinata scolding her gently. Then to her surprise he lifted her up until her feet dangled inches above the ground.

"Didn't I tell you you'd be breathing the air of higher places?"

Hinata laughed and entwined her arms around his neck as he placed her down. Even though she was soaking wet in a beach in the coldest month of December Hinata could only feel warmth as their lips met in a fiery kiss.

The End.

* * *

**Well there it is. I thought the ending was not to shabby I hope you guys all like the ending. **

**Thanks to all you guys who stuck with me until the end. Muchos gracias a todos.**

**I will consider writing an epilogue but that all really depends on how my Muse is behaving. I'm sure you're all thinking 'gosh now that Misery is done with her story she's probably going to focus more of her Stockholm Syndrome story' well WRONG. I've wanted to write a SasukexHinata teacherxstudent story and I have already written the first chapter, so now that I'm officially finished with this story I am going to start adding my new story. This story will have less drama (boo hoo, my precious drama) but in replace for it the atmosphere is going to be lighter and its going to have more of a comedy tone to it. **

**P.S. Itachi uses a quote from the bible, if anyone can tell me where it is found I will give you a cookie! …. It looks like this (:::) … doesn't that look yummy!**

**-misery.loves.black.sheep- **

**PLEASE REVIEW (****The only dream worth having is to dream that you will live while you're alive and die only when you're dead.- I don't know it just sounded cool-)**


End file.
